Forever Inconceivable
by friticatized
Summary: DHr: At a time when Hermione needs Draco the most, Draco finds new emotions he'd never even imagine. But can complications involving family duty allow this newfound love to last? R for sexual content and language
1. New Year, New Situations

**Forever Inconceivable**

A/N: Hello! Welcome to my third attempted fic! I have been on FFnet since last year (another account) and I've attempted to write about twice, but I really plan on sticking to this one.

This will be D/Hr all the way, but it will be one of those take a bit to fall in love things, not the fall in love right away thing.

Many thanks to my beta who also backs me up during writers block, Camille! Round of applause everyone...

Alright well, I feel like Dumbledore when he gives those year long speeches when everyone's desperate to eat...; Go ahead, read, and review! Or I won't update (:

--Thais (pronounced Ta-eese)

**Chapter 1: New Year, New Situations**

It was a particularly gray September 1st, as many students swarmed Platform 9 ¾. Among those students stood two seventh year friends. One was quite handsome, with messy jet-black hair, and brilliant green eyes that peered through a pair of spectacles. Next to him stood a tall, gangly, freckled boy, with flaming red hair. The two waited around for the third of their group, talking, most likely about Quidditch.

A few moments later, however, a girl with large chocolate eyes and brown curls walked over to the pair.

"Hello boys!" she greeted her two friends, embracing them in a large hug.

"Wow, Hermione, you look...different!" Harry said, amazed.

"Yeah, in a good way, mind you!" Ron quickly added. Hermione blushed a deep shade of crimson and smiled.

It was true, out of the three teenagers, Hermione had developed the most. Her normally bushy brown hair was now considerably lighter, and no longer bushy, but rather tamed. Her body had filled in well, with buxom curves; a small, curved waist, nicely formed breasts, and long, creamy legs that any guy would kill for. She had obviously been quite active over the summer, given her current state.

After a few minutes of catching up with her two best friends, the whistle upon the scarlet train blew. Students that remained on the platform filed onto the train and looked around for empty compartments.

"Let's see what this year brings," Hermione smiled to herself, as she followed her friends down the corridor.

--  
  
Draco Malfoy walked briskly through the brick wall and headed on to the platform.

'_Another year down. Soon I'll have to join my father and Voldemort to be a Death Eater...' _

He shuddered involuntarily at the thought. He had never really wanted to kill people who'd never done anything to him. Many people thought he couldn't feel (he was one of them), but for some reason the thought of murder didn't give him a thrill of pleasure like his it did to his father.

He had no choice.

His cold, gray-blue eyes expressed a rather bored look despite the turbulent thoughts going on in his head, and his silver blonde hair fell into his eyes, promoting a more mysterious image, and giving him the casual elegance few boys could manage without looking effeminate. He was quite tall now, standing at around 6'1, and was considered incredibly handsome and drool worthy through any sane girl's point of view. Quidditch had earned him toned arms and abs, adding on to his already quite built figure. His muscles rippled as he walked, not bulky and vein-y like a body builder, but giving him a lean and toned form that betrayed little of his strength.

Without further delay, Draco stepped onto the train.

--

"This one's empty," Harry said, pushing open a compartment door. The three friends filed in, but Hermione didn't make herself too comfortable.

"Well guys, I've got quite an announcement," Hermione said, grinning at the two. The boys seemed a bit anxious. "I've been selected as Head Girl!" she squealed in excitement.

"That's great!" Ron and Harry said in unison, each wearing a large grin.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? The only not so great part is I've got to sit up in the heads compartment. I'll see you both later!" she said waving, and turned to leave.

"Now I wonder who the Head Boy will be..." Hermione thought to herself, as she walked down to the front of the train.

"Not really surprised, how 'bout you?" Ron asked casually, after Hermione had left.

"Not a chance mate, not a chance," Harry added, grinning.

--

Draco entered the Head's compartment and sat down on a seat, his legs outstretched. He had just become comfortable when the door slid open.

Draco appraised the girl from bottom up. She had a VERY nice figure, Draco noticed, as he eyed her breasts appreciatively. However, as he stopped at her face, a look of horror appeared on his own.

It was Hermione Granger.

--

Hermione stood in the doorway of the compartment, her jaw almost touching the floor. A pair of gray eyes stared back just as appalled. Hermione desperately grasped for words.

"Like what you see, Granger?" Draco sneered cockily, an evil grin upon his lips.

Hermione ignored the comment. "YOU'RE Head Boy?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it does appear so doesn't it? What else would I be doing here?" he said coolly.

Hermione scoffed and took a seat opposite of him. She immediately pulled out a book and began reading.

"Still a bookworm I see?" Draco said in a dry tone. He became lost in his thoughts for the remainder of the ride.

'_Too damn bad she's a mudblood, or else she would be in my bed right now, screaming my name...'_ Draco thought to himself, a malicious smile tugging at his lips. He leaned back against the seat and fell into a deep sleep...

--

Hermione was trying to concentrate on her book, but couldn't get around to it. Her thoughts were focused on the newfound situation.

_'Malfoy? HEAD BOY? How did THAT ever happen? Ugh, he may be the TINIEST BIT handsome, but he's still an insufferable git!'_

A few hours later, the train slowed to a halt. They had arrived.

--

"FERRET BOY?! HEAD?!" exclaimed Ron, as their carriage pulled them along.

"Yeah, I know," Hermione sighed.

"If he gives you any crap, just let us know," Harry said.

Hermione smiled at her friends. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." Noticing the disappointment in their expressions, she quickly added, "But I'll be sure to let you know if things do get out of hand."

The pair returned a smile, as Hermione turned to look out at the cloudy sky.

--

The Great Hall was a welcoming sight to the students as they filed in and took a seat at their respective tables. As soon as sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up to make his yearly speech.

"Before I forget to mention, please give a warm round of applause for our new Head Boy and Girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore announced, signaling for the two to stand up. Applause erupted, especially from each of the student's tables, but there were also confused murmurs and whispers.

"Granger and Malfoy? Can you believe it? They'll kill each other for sure..."

Similar things were heard among the students, as Hermione and Draco sat down. Before regaining their seats, however, the two exchanged a look of hatred, Hermione narrowing her eyes as Draco returned a glare.

"Well, enough from me. Dig in!" Dumbledore said jovially. And with a wave of his hands, a feast appeared before the eyes of many hungry students.

--

"'is 'ood 'ets 'etter 'n' 'etter e'ry 'ear!" Ron said through a mouthful of potatoes. Hermione shot him a "close-your-mouth-when-you're-eating" look, and took a final sip from her pumpkin juice. Harry just chuckled at his friends' silliness.

From a bit further down the table, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan leaned over.

"Hermione! Good luck with ferret boy," Dean said gravely.

"Aye, if he gives you any trouble well...just let us know!" Seamus added.

Hermione grinned sweetly. "Thanks for the concern," she said.

'_Everyone seems so eager for an excuse to kill him...then again, he IS Malfoy..._' Hermione thought to herself.

"Well, I'd better get going," Hermione told the table, getting up to leave. "Dumbledore wants to show us to the Head Quarters. I have to share with Malfoy obviously, but I hear that place is so big it won't make a difference. Hopefully, anyway," she added with a quick wave.

With Draco following a few paces behind, Hermione exited the Hall.

--

A/N: Hey! Well, end of the first chapter...not too eventful, I know, but this was just basically to get everyone to know what's going on. Oh and MANY MANY MANY thanks to my beta, CAMILLE, who helped me change around and make better some things. Btw, most perverted/lemony scenes/thoughts/anything else will come from her. Eh-heh . I hope you liked it anyway...now REVIEW xD


	2. Hentai Dragon and a Bar of Soap

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Hah alright, well, Camille convince me to put this chappy up even before anyone (except her...) had reviewed. She says people like to have more to read, which is what I usually like, so here we go xD Oh and Camille also had something to say...

From Camille (my Beta): Hi people, I'm The Beta. If you are reading this- please take time to review, we accept criticism. And also, the password "Hentai Dragon" was somewhat my idea...well...the 'hentai' part was, in honor of my favorite lecheros monk from my obsession Inuyasha. Weell....Thais will tell you what it means...eventually. Byee!

**Chapter 2: Hentai Dragon and a Bar of Soap**

Hermione, with Draco just behind, met up with Dumbledore outside the Great Hall, who stood in his midnight blue robes, his light blue eyes twinkling merrily behind half moon spectacles. Some students were already leaving the Hall and were heading to their dormitories.

"Ah, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, please do follow me," Dumbledore said to the two, as he turned to head up a staircase to the left. Draco and Hermione followed without so much as throwing a glance the others way.

In a few moments, the group arrived at a painting of a rather large lady who resembled the Fat Lady, only wearing a blue dress.

"Professor, is that the Fat Lady's—" Hermione began to say, but was cut off.

"Sister? Why, yes, yes it is," Dumbledore replied.

The portrait turned to look at the group and said sullenly, "Password?"

Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Head Girl gets to choose," he told her.

Hermione thought for a moment, then smiled to herself and said, "Hentai Dragon."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, stifling laughter and failing miserably, while Draco stood confused.

"Well, I assume you will find that everything accommodates the two of you," Dumbledore finally said. "If you need anything, please feel free to see me in my office. Good evening," he added, and with that, left the two. Hermione could've sworn she heard him mutter something about her choosing quite an interesting password.

As soon as the portrait swung open and the two stepped in, Draco exclaimed, "What the fuck does that mean?"

Hermione turned to face him and smiled sweetly. "Just what you are," she smiled, then turned away.

But all thoughts quickly vanished as she looked around the room in awe. The common room must have been just as large as a normal house common room, and was decorated in scarlet, gold, silver, and green (the Head's respective houses). There were two fireplaces, one on each side, and a few sofas scattered around. Two desk-size tables sat near a very large, floor-to-ceiling length window, which had plush scarlet curtains tied at the sides. The view was beyond words; a clear, full moon, illuminating the sky, was visible just above the immense lake, which beheld it's reflection beautifully.

To the left stood a door with the Gryffindor symbol on it; Hermione supposed that was her room. A similar door stood to the right, bearing the Slytherin emblem. Draco disappeared through the door, as did Hermione.

The common room came in second place compared to her actual bedroom. White plush carpet served as floor covering, and everything else was adorned with crimson and gold, Gryffindor's colors. In the center of the large room stood a four poster canopy bed with a scarlet canopy, scarlet silk sheets, and gold pillows bearing the Gryffindor emblem. A set of French doors led out to a balcony, with an equally beautiful view. Near it stood her very own mahogany wood desk, with a rather large bookshelf behind it. Off to the right of where her bed was stood a rather large vanity, complete with mirror and bench. At the foot of her bed were all her trunks and other luggage, which had already been brought up.

Completely amazed by the beautiful room, she took out a pair of pajamas and headed through a door, which led to the bathroom. Upon entering, she nearly dropped what she was holding. The entire bathroom was covered in black and white marble. Directly in front of her stood a long counter with a large mirror completely covering the wall. Off to the left was a shower, which consisted of four showerheads, each attached to a different side of the wall. To the right was a very large tub, much like the ones in the prefect's bathroom. Silver faucets were lined up on the edge of the tub, each one for a different gel or bubble.

She placed her clothes on the counter and was just about ready to enter the shower when Draco burst in from another door, shirtless. Apparently, they shared the bathroom.

Hermione caught herself staring at his toned chest and quickly turned away.

"Careful mudblood, you may get too addicted," Draco drawled pompously.

Hermione looked around and picked up the first object she saw: a bar of soap.

"Don't call me that!" she warned, chucking the bar of soap at him. He casually moved aside, as the bar hit the door instead. He chuckled lightly, sending Hermione storming back to her room.

"Women, so easily angered," he mumbled to himself, grinning.

--  
  
The next morning, Draco awoke to the sun's rays shining through the window. Clad in only his dark green boxers, he headed toward the bathroom, somewhat relieved to find that it was empty. He quickly showered, changed into his robes, and fixed his hair. Upon entering the common room, he found Hermione already dressed and ready for classes, who was now comfortably adjusted on one of the couches, and deeply concentrated on her book. She looked up when she heard Draco come in.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," she spat coldly.

"That cat must have good taste then, mustn't it?" Draco replied haughtily.

Hermione rolled her eyes in utter annoyance and put away her book. She picked up her bag and exited through the portrait.

"Nice legs by the way," Draco called after her.

'_Wait, what the bloody hell did I just say?'_

--

Hermione plopped down at the Gryffindor Table, and was soon joined by Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Good morning," she greeted the group.

"How's ferret boy been treating you?" Ginny asked, serving herself some toast.

"Ah, you know, as expected, a natural ass," Hermione replied, forking a piece of sausage.

"Well, if he becomes too much trouble, just—" Harry began to say, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Yes, yes, I know, come to you," Hermione said.

After a while of chatting and consuming breakfast, the trio began to pack up for their first class. Hermione passed by Seamus on her way out, who greeted her with a rather stupid smile on his face.

"G-good morning, H-Hermione," he stuttered nervously. "Y-you look l-lovely today."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. "Thanks Seamus, that's very sweet of you."

Ginny attempted to hold back a giggle as the group exited the Great Hall.

"What!" Hermione demanded of the red-headed girl.

"Well, everyone's been saying since like, the end of last year, that Seamus fancies you!" Ginny said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, this time in a not so serious or annoyed way.

"Well, I will admit that he isn't that bad," Hermione said reluctantly.

Ginny smiled at her friend, as they parted and headed off to class.

--

Draco walked along the corridors toward the Potions dungeons, accompanied by his two rather dumb cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Running up behind them came Pansy Parkinson, also known as the Slytherin slut.

"Ohh Drakie-Poo, good morning!" she said with saccharine sweetness and a voice so high it hurt Draco's ears.

"Pansy, sod off," Draco said, obviously annoyed.

Pansy, who looked quite confused, just shrugged and strutted off to class.

Draco strode into the Potions room, wearing his usual bored expression. He headed toward the back of the class, momentarily exchanging a glance with Hermione, who quickly turned away.

"Settle down," drawled Snape, as the class began.

--

A/N: HAHA now you have to review. Or I might post the third chappy, THEN YOU REALLY HAVE TO REVIEW. Or I'll bite you. Mrawr. :)


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Hah, I'm on a rollll. I just had to get Chappy 3 up for you guys, so you have more to read, and you can decide if you actually like it...Don't be fooled by these conflicts though, they're just minor things which will add up to the real, main conflict in the end. Oh and about this chapter, DON'T WORRY. This is STILL a D/Hr story; this is just to add some more conflict. Hah I like that word :D

**Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions**

After a long day of classes, Hermione met up with her friends at dinner.

"Can you believe how much homework we have? And on our first day back, too!" Ron complained, filling his plate with an assortment of foods. Harry nodded in agreement while chewing on a piece of chicken.

Throughout dinner, Hermione noticed Seamus throwing glances her way. Every time she caught him looking at her, he would quickly turn away and blush deep shades of scarlet.

--

After dinner, Hermione went up to the Head's quarters, only to find Draco sitting comfortably on one of the couches.

"Have fun with Potty and the Weasel?" Draco sneered.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Hermione returned coldly.

"Not my fault Potty is a muggle lover," Draco muttered to himself, loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled, slamming down a textbook.

Draco took a moment to look at her. Her wavy, light-brown hair flowed wildly about her face, and her cheeks were lightly flushed from shouting. All in all, he had to admit- she was cute when angry.

'_Cute? What the hell?' _he thought to himself.

Draco wasn't quite satisfied with himself yet, however.

"Oh come on Granger, you know I'm sexy," Draco said, a seductive smile playing across his lips.

Hermione stared at him with a "I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that" look. She picked up her Charms textbook and was just about to chuck it at him, but thought better of it.

'_Maybe he's just a TINY BIT sexy...'_ Hermione thought. _'No, NO Hermione, that's a prat right there, not the LEAST BIT sexy...'_ she argued with herself.

Draco observed as her face screwed up in agitation, obviously battling with her thoughts, and chuckled. He loved the effect he was having on her.

Hermione scoffed, gathered her things, and headed to the library.

"Goodbye to you too, bitch," Draco called after her.

Hermione didn't even look back as she gave him the finger and yelled, "My name is HERMIONE, and you're the BITCH!"

--

Hermione took a seat near the back of the library, and continued her homework.

'_If he could just manage a LITTLE kindness to prove he had a heart somewhere, I MIGHT have considered dating him, but no, he just fancies being a prat,'_ Hermione thought to herself.

As she scribbled away at her essay on the healing powers of a Phoenix tear, she heard someone else enter the library. She looked up and saw none other than Seamus Finnigan.

"H-hello Hermione," he stuttered, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Hermione smiled warmly at him "Hi Seamus. Sit down if you want, I was just finishing up," she said, gesturing toward a chair.

"Thanks," Seamus said, sitting down. "Uh, Hermione, I had something to ask you..." Seamus paused.

Hermione put down her quill and looked up at him.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard from a lot of people that I fancy you and well, it's true. I mean, you're smart, nice, not to mention beautiful...and I was wondering...if you'd like to be my girlfriend," Seamus said, sounding quite nervous.

Hermione appeared quite shocked, yet replaced the expression with a sweet smile. Draco immediately left her train of thoughts.

"Oh Seamus, that's really sweet of you. I mean, you're great and all but..." Hermione felt a twinge of guilt when she saw the heartbroken look on his face. "I'll think about it," she added. Seamus's expression changed to a rather relieved one, and Hermione was satisfied.

"Well, I'd better get going," Hermione told him, gathering her things, and leaving.

'_That was rather unexpected,'_ Hermione thought to herself as she walked to Gryffindor Tower. There was still about an hour and a half before curfew, and Hermione wanted to share the night's events with Ginny.

--

"Aw 'Mione, that's so cute!" Ginny squealed. "Are you going to say yes?"

Hermione shrugged, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"I don't know, really. I mean, he's a great guy, and not all that bad looking, but it's a bit sudden, don't you think?"

Ginny nodded, but then added, "But if you say no, the boy will be absolutely shattered! And you said it yourself, he's not all that bad."

Hermione sighed. "Alright Gin, I'll sleep on it. See you tomorrow," she said, heading back to her room.

--

By the next morning, most of the school had heard about Seamus and Hermione. Upon entering the Great Hall, Hermione was bombarded by students all urging her to say yes, or asking what she would do. She quickly walked past the crowd and joined her friends at the table.

"You know, he really is a great guy, 'Mione," Harry said, buttering a piece of toast.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I know, and I'd hate to break his heart. I think I'll say—" Hermione was interrupted by Draco and his gang, who came up behind them.

"Seamus went ahead and got the first thing he could now, did he?" Draco smirked.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron retorted.

"Standing up to me now, are you Weasel? Been taking lessons? Oh that's right, your family can't afford them..." Draco sneered, making Crabbe and Goyle (who had failed their last year and were re-doing it) erupt into sniggers.

At this comment, Hermione stood up and faced Draco. Their faces were but inches apart, and Draco could've sworn he felt the tiniest bit turned on by her anger, once again. He couldn't help but steal a glance at her full, pink lips, and thought how tempting they were.

"For once, in your life, could you PLEASE forget that you're an intolerable git and LEAVE?" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

Draco grinned maliciously and leaned a bit closer.

"Be a good girl and return the favor," he drawled, turning on his heel and returning to the Slytherin table.

'_What was that all about?'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Can he be anymore of an ass?" Ginny finally said, breaking the silence.

--

Hermione exited the Great Hall and found none other than Seamus.

"Hello, Seamus," she smiled.

Seamus turned around and grinned, once again blushing slightly.

Hermione sighed mentally, half unsure of the decision she was about to make.

"Yes Seamus, I'll go out with you," she told him, grinning slightly. 

Seamus looked as if he couldn't believe his ears. Hermione quickly planted a kiss on the Irish boy's cheek, and turned to meet her friends, when cheers erupted from on looking students. She returned the cheers with a smile as Seamus put his arm around her shoulder.

Out of a shadowed corner watched Draco Malfoy, not too happy about the scene playing in front of him.

--

A/N: Like I said, DON'T WORRY. This story is STILL a D/Hr fic, and will remain that way. Anyway, I notice I'm not getting too many reviews –cries- but that's probably cause the first two chappies weren't too eventful. Hopefully this will have you guys reviewing! I like reviews...so please review. Let's aim for about 5, k? Oh and to my one and only reviewer so far (besides my beta heh xP)..

**Midnight Silver Dragon: **Heh, thanks! Glad you think so xD


	4. A Burst of Emotions

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Alright guys, now it's time to start the unfaithfulness D

**Chapter 4: A Burst of Emotions**

Hermione walked down the corridor to the Head's Dormitory. All day, people had been flashing her thumbs up or cheering every time she passed by.

'_If only they knew...'_ she thought sullenly to herself.

Hermione wondered to herself why she had accepted Seamus' request. True, Seamus was her long time friend, and wouldn't be bad boyfriend material, but she really didn't feel the spark.

--

Upon entering the common room, Hermione found Draco casually lounging on one of the sofas near the fireplace.

She ignored his presence and was about to walk off toward her room when he spoke.

"Going somewhere Granger?" he said seductively.

Hermione whipped around and glared at a rather smug looking Draco.

"Wow Granger, I must say, you are quite desperate for some action if you consider Irish boy a good choice," Draco chuckled.

Hermione could've come charging at him just then. He got up from his seat and stretched with both arms up, allowing Hermione to take another glimpse at his abs. Despite this, she stormed over to him.

"Draco Malfoy, I swear—" Hermione began, but was suddenly cut off.

Suddenly, Draco wrapped one strong arm around her waist, sending a shiver through her body. Before she had a chance to react, however, he brought his lips upon hers, savoring her taste. She felt his anger radiating off of him, along with...jealousy?

'_But why would he be jealous?_' Hermione wondered.

She was quite aware of what was happening, and knew it was wrong, but had no intention of pulling away. Draco pulled her closer to him and pried her lips open with his tongue. Hermione moaned involuntarily as their tongues danced. Draco continued to kiss her hungrily and full of passion.

Finally, breaking for air, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, and whispered huskily.

"Still think you made the right choice?"

--

Hermione stood unable to move as she watched Draco enter his room. She placed a single hand on her lips and sighed deeply, returning to her room, and plopping down on the four-poster. Guilty thoughts began to crowd her mind.

'_What did I just do? Am I being unfaithful to Seamus this early in the game? Well, it's not like I ever had strong feelings for him, did I? But I've never had strong feelings for Dra—I mean, Malfoy, either. Well, except for strong feelings of hate,'_ she thought.

'_But that kiss wasn't bad at all, 'Mione, and you know it...Wait, what the bloody hell am I thinking?' _she muttered, mentally slapping herself.

With scenes of the kiss playing in her head, she turned over onto her side and was asleep within a matter of minutes.

--

Draco changed quickly into his boxers and climbed into his jade colored bed. Even after a very cold shower, he still felt somewhat aroused by the kiss. Although he knew he was trying to tease her, he couldn't help but wonder why he wished for another one. He felt a desperate need to taste her again, yet at the same time hated her for going off with Seamus.

But was he feeling only lust? Or something more?

--

The next morning, Hermione awoke to Crookshanks who was purring loudly in her ear.

After a quick shower, Hermione headed into the common room. Since she was a bit early, she settled down with a book. But of course, at that moment, Draco walked in from his room.

She had an urge to either jump up and kiss him passionately, or throw a boulder at him. But she did neither.

"About last night, I was rather confused you know, didn't know what was going on, not at all right in the head..." Hermione trailed off as a smirk spread across Draco's face.

"Save the excuses, mudblood, I know you can't resist me. After all, I am a pureblood," he sniggered.

"You know? I honestly do not see why you have to be such a prat! Sometimes I wonder if you really have a heart at all!" Hermione yelled angrily at him. With that, she slung her bag over her shoulder and exited through the portrait.

Draco, for once, had no comment to make.

--

Hermione, tears of frustration and, although she didn't want to admit it, hurt welling up in her eyes, headed down to breakfast. She was very confused and guilty at the same time, and those were not two emotions that were very pleasant simultaneously.

She tried to concentrate on an article in the Daily Prophet when Seamus came and sat next to her.

"'Morning love," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Immediately, Hermione burst into tears and went running out of the Hall, leaving her friends quite perplexed and worried.

Seamus looked around at the confused gang.

"Was it something I said?"

--

A/N: Omg...In the middle of writing this chapter, I checked my email and had like four freaking reviews! Ask my beta, I like, started screaming and jumping up and down. Well, REVIEW EVEN MORE and I'll have chappy five up Oh and sorry about the wait, I was done with this chappy like, a few hours before I posted it, but my beta was at Karate...and I am only allowed to post chappies once she's revised them. Cough.

To my reviewers...

**degrassichick92:** Heh, thanks! Glad you like it, and I hope to keep updating quickly!

**Georgie1234:** Thanks Yep, I want to try and update soon, too. I don't like to leave readers with a cliffie...Wait, yes I do. (:

**KatieBell90099:** Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it Yep, that's just a sort of love conflict though, that'll add to later conflicts. Once again, I like that word. This is a D/Hr fic though, so don't worry xD

**sugar n spice 522:** Ahhh stop it, head will become too large (: Great to know you're enjoying it :D

**ewagurl4eva:** Yup, just wait and see how it happens :) I've got a very interesting plot planned out... Thanks btw

**dixiechic581: **Gratzi

**littlewolfdemon1: **DUDEEE! I love that word xD Yup, I'm writing, I'm writing. Hope ya like the rest!  
  
**Tina bo Bina:** Gracias, I will update ASAP :)

That's all for now...until next time, REVIEW! XD


	5. Advice from an Old Friend

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Heh, sorry for the delay on the last chapter, my WONDERFUL –cough:)- Beta doesn't like me to post chapters without her approval, as I said before. SO I had to delete it so she could be satisfied. Brat :) Only kidding of course

Well, here's the next chappie! Oh and MANY thanks to Aphrodite-Rose. See review section :D

**Chapter 5: Advice from an Old Friend**

Draco noticed Hermione run out of the hall crying, and decided to follow her.

Hermione, sobbing hysterically, ran to a familiar place: the old girls bathroom.

She locked herself in a stall and began to cry even more, as a strange white figure appeared in front of her. Her tears ceased for a moment as she strained her eyes to get a better look.

"What seems to be the matter? I remember seeing you in here, long ago...but then again, no one ever comes to visit me," she said wistfully in her high-pitched voice, adding a small, exaggerated sigh.

Hermione wiped her eyes a bit and looked up at Myrtle who was grinning awkwardly.

"Now, what seems to be the matter?" Myrtle repeated.

Hermione took a deep breath, and began to pour her soul out.

"Oh Myrtle, it's terrible! You see, erm, my long time good friend thinks of me as more then a friend! And he wanted me to be his girlfriend and of course I can't say no, or else he'll be heart broken and I don't want that!" Hermione said altogether. "And as if that's not enough, I think I may be feeling something for someone I never so much as imagined!" she said, sobbing louder.

"Well seeing as I'm dead, I wouldn't know much about feelings anymore," Myrtle said with a small sob, "but I advise you to follow your heart, and do what you think is right."

Hermione sighed, and attempted a weak smile. "Thanks Myrtle. I needed that. You know, you've really been quite a help. If I tell any of my other friends this, they would surely kill me on the spot," Hermione sighed, wiping her face of tears once more.

Draco now stood at the entrance of the abandoned bathroom, quite shocked at what he was hearing.

--

Hermione felt a bit more calm, and headed to the library. She selected her favorite table, toward the back, and dropped into a chair. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and she would've liked to be outside with the other students, but was in no mood for it. So instead, she stood up and began looking through a few books. Just then, Seamus entered the large room, and looked around. He spotted Hermione and quickly went over to her.

"Hermione! I've been looking all over for you! Are you alright?" Seamus asked her.

Hermione smiled a small smile at him. "Yes, everything's fine, I'm just a bit stressed, that's all."

"Alright then, I was beginning to get worried...if ferret boy bothers you, let me know right away, you hear?" Seamus said.

Hermione smiled weakly, "You're too sweet."

And with that, Seamus leaned in and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was short, yet loving, unlike Draco's, which had been long, passionate, and hungry.

'_Why am I comparing?'_ Hermione thought as she pulled away.

And then the answer hit her.

Because she didn't feel the same spark she did with Draco.

Realizing this made Hermione feel even guiltier, and she immediately ran out of the library, causing Seamus to wonder how terrible of a kisser he must be.

--

Hermione ran to the comfort of her room and immediately began sobbing into her pillow. If she was trying to do the right thing, then why was she feeling so torn up inside?

After a few moments, the door opened a crack and Ginny popped her head in.

"Hermione?" she said cautiously.

"G-go a-a-way," Hermione stuttered through tears.

Ginny closed the door behind her and took a seat on Hermione's bed.

"Aw, 'Mione, what is it? Every time I see you you're crying," Ginny said.

Hermione just returned the comment with a louder sob.

"Is it Seamus? What's going on? You can tell me, I'm your best friend," Ginny said soothingly.

Hermione let out a shaky sigh and sat up a bit. She told Ginny the entire story.

"Wow, 'Mione. Possible feelings for the prat?" Ginny said in awe.

This only got another loud sob from Hermione, as she put nodded and put her face in her hands.

"E-every t-time I'm w-with S-Seamus, I d-don't f-feel like I f-felt with Malfoy, e-even if it was j-just one k-kiss," she stuttered through tears.

"Aw, 'Mione, it was sweet of you to get with Seamus and all, but if you're this unhappy, then maybe you'd better--," Ginny began to say.

"Break it off?! A-and have h-him n-never t-talk to me again?" Hermione said, sitting up even more.

Ginny embraced her friend in a hug. Hermione felt much more relieved that at least one of her best friends could understand. One down, two to go.

--

Draco heard uncontrollable sobbing coming from Hermione's room, and slowly opened the door just enough to stick his head in. Hermione's eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying for a while, and Ginny was comforting her.

"I f-felt s-something I n-never did b-before with him. And I k-know it's n-not r-right!" he heard her say.

"Hermione, we can't all control how we feel...no matter how strange the situation," Ginny said.

Draco carefully closed the door and headed for his own room. Was he really tormenting her that much? Was he really a heartless prat?

'_Don't let her get to you, Malfoy, you know better than that,'_ he thought to himself.

But did he really?

--

A little after Ginny had left, Hermione decided to take a cool shower. She had had a long morning, and was just about ready for lunch. She sat cross-legged on a sofa nearest to the fireplace, indulged in one of her books. Reading always calmed her down, and that's what she needed.

--

Draco pulled on a white dress shirt, leaving the buttons undone. He stepped out into the common room and saw Hermione comfortably settled on a couch, and quite focused on her book.

'_Merlin, she looks sexy when she's reading,'_ he thought to himself. He cleared his throat slightly, causing her to look up.

--

Hermione looked away from her book up at Draco, who was cross-armed and leaning against the doorway of his bedroom quite casually.

"Why hello, Granger," he drawled seductively.

'_I'm not falling for this again,'_ she thought, _trying_ to focus on the pages before her.

Draco strode over to Hermione and closed her book, causing her to stare in anger. Before she could speak, he put a finger to her lips, immediately silencing her.

--

A/N: CLIFFIE D Okay so, I hope you liked that chappy, and the whole scene with Myrtle Now, some thanks to my reviewers...

**Camille:** -smack- :D

**Aphrodite-Rose:** Alright first of all, I _LOVE_ YOUR PENNAME. I have an obsession with Greek mythology (due to the fact that in 5th grade, our last year in school together, Camille and two other of my best friends did a Greek mythology play) and I've ALWAYS loved that name..Heh Anyway, glad you love it! Yeah, I'm trying to keep them not OOC as possible, and the pace is set slow for a reason (you'll find out later -). Thanks A LOT for the advice though, I went ahead and joined a group...I won't worry so much about reviews though, cause I've got better conflicts (that word rawks xD) planned for each coming chappy.

**MJ432: **Gracias! Yeah, like I said above, I'm trying to keep them not too OOC. Lmao, I love Draco too. He's shmeckshay D And Harry may be Mister Hero and whatnot, BUT HES A PANSY AND DRACOS SHEXAY XD Alright I'm done now. Oh and don't worry, you'll get your D/Hr soon enough if you catch my drift -

**sw33tdohtee:** Yeah, you can have Seamus Draco's going to be taken soon though, so I suggest backing away before Hermione eats you. :D

**Hpequalsgreatlit:** Wow, I'm flattered :D Thanks a lot!! I have an urge to write a lot lately, so you can expect chappys up soon And I've got it all planned out kinda, in a weak outline, so the only way I won't write is if I don't have time.

That's it for now! Until then, reviews make me happy Oh and I promise I'll try to have longer chapters...if you want


	6. Teases, Guilt, and Regret

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Hope you like this chappy! Sorry it took so long. I was writing bits and pieces of it when I would get the chance, and yeah :D

Chapter 6: Teases, Guilt, and Regret 

Draco carefully leaned Hermione back onto the sofa and once again brought his lips down upon hers. His tongue soon gained entry to her mouth, and he put one hand behind her head, pulling her even closer. Hermione responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, as he continued the kiss, more fervently than before.

"Oh Draco," she moaned into his mouth. His lips were so soft against hers. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but how could she help herself?

Hermione broke away, panting heavily, and gazed into his somewhat dazed gray eyes. A pang of guilt hit her, and she struggled to get out from under him.

"I...I've got to go," she hesitated, and scampered out through the portrait.

--

Harry, Ron, and Seamus headed down the stairs toward the Great Hall.

"Have you noticed something wrong with Hermione lately?" Seamus asked his friends.

Harry nodded, "Seems like she's been quite down lately...always crying."

"Yeah, as if she could use a Cheering Charm or two," Ron added.

"I can't help but think I've been doing something wrong," Seamus said, running one hand through his hair.

"Well, it could be Malfoy, and she's not telling us," Harry suggested.

"I swear, if that git's the reason for her depression-" Ron began to say, cracking his knuckles.

Ginny came up beside them and said in and irked tone, "You idiots, before you go about making assumptions, try and find out the facts."

She glared at them and then stomped off ahead of the boys, leaving them quite confused.

"I think I'll talk to her," Seamus finally said, breaking the silence.

--

Draco lay on the sofa with both hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

'Why did I just do that?' he asked himself.

'Because you wanted to,' replied a voice in his head.

'No, I didn't!'

Desperately seeking a reason for his behavior, he thought, 'Hormones. Yes, HORMONES.'

'You can't blame everything on hormones, you know,' the voice countered.

'Just shut up! I didn't want to kiss her, she was just there, looking so sexy, such a tease...' Draco thought quite unaware.

'See?' the voice said in a satisfied tone.

Draco let out a frustrated grunt, running a hand through his hair.

--

'Just take it easy, Hermione, emotions aren't easy to control. It's not your fault,' she tried to convince herself.

Despite her thoughts, Hermione still felt a twinge of guilt along with plenty of confusion. Deep in thought, she almost bumped straight into Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, hello Miss Granger, I was just on my way to find you. We've got a prefects and heads meeting tonight, after dinner. Please be sure to inform Mr. Malfoy," she informed her.

Hermione nodded and plastered on a fake smile, continuing on her way to the Great Hall.

--

Hermione, still very confused, poked around at the mashed potatoes on her plate, but didn't eat much. Ginny took notice of it.

"Hermione, are you still having doubts about that 'problem' we talked about?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione sighed and slowly nodded her head. She was about to get up to go when Seamus walked over to her.

"Hey Hermione, take a walk with me?" Seamus suggested.

Hermione put on another fake smile and stood up to join him. A walk with Seamus was the farthest thing from her mind, but she didn't want to seem too suspicious.

It was a bright Sunday and the air was cool and crisp. Scattered along the grass were a few students, chatting, or simply enjoying the sunny day. The pair strolled along a path near the edge of the lake.

"Hermione, I know there's something going on. What's the matter?" Seamus asked in a worried tone, taking her hand in his.

Hermione sighed inwardly and reluctantly answered, "No Seamus, I'm fine really."

Seamus did not look convinced, however.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

Hermione was beginning to get a bit aggravated.

"Seamus! You've asked me the same question at least twenty times! And I've told you I'm fine! Will you give it up already?" she snapped, turning around and heading back up to the castle.

"Hermione, wait!" Seamus yelled after her, helplessly. He let out a deep sigh and plopped down right where he was. This was obviously not going very well.

--

Hermione was no longer as confused, but was now very frustrated. Upon entering the common room, she found Draco leaning back on the couch, deep in thought.

"We've got a meeting tonight," Hermione said quickly, heading off to her room.

"I know that, Granger," Draco said with an air of superiority, remaining in his same position.

Hermione let out a small "Hmph" and went off to her room. She took out some homework she had left to do, and spent the rest of the afternoon finishing it, as an excuse to avoid Draco.

--

That evening, Hermione promptly joined her friends in the Great Hall. Instead of taking a seat next to Seamus, she sat next to Ginny.

"'Evening guys!" Hermione greeted, as if nothing was wrong.

Harry, Ron, and Seamus exchanged looks of confusion.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny greeted casually. Hermione sent a thankful look her way and served herself some pumpkin pasties.

The silence between the group quickly changed into thick tension, and they ate quietly for the rest of the meal. After a while, Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and got up to go.

"I've got a heads meeting now, so I'll see you all later," she excused herself waved quickly, getting up from her seat.

Seamus quickly followed behind her.

--

Hermione walked briskly down the corridor toward the Transfiguration classroom, but stopped, as she felt she was being followed. She turned around to find Seamus, a slightly maniac gleam in his eyes. He moved closer to her.

"Hermione love, what's up with you lately?" he said in a deep voice, moving closer. This caused her to move back into the wall.

"S-Seamus, we've been through this," she said, somewhat startled at his tone.

In response, Seamus pushed her up against the wall and crushed his lips against hers. Hermione tried to pull away but he had her wrists pinned under his strong grip. Tears of pain built in her eyes as he bit down on her lips, causing her to taste blood. She tried with all her might to pull away, but was unsuccessful.

"Let her go, Finnigan," said a cold voice.

This caused Seamus to whip around, finding Draco Malfoy with his wand out and pointed.

"I said let her go," Draco repeated calmly.

Seamus let go of Hermione, who slumped to the floor and buried her face in her hands. He turned to face Draco fully.

"And what's it to you if I don't? She is my girlfriend, isn't she?" Seamus snapped defensively.

"Well it seemed like just then she wasn't too happy. I would suggest you to stop harassing her before I, as Head Boy, am forced to take more intense measures," he said casually, as though he were speaking of the weather.

Seamus glared at Draco and reluctantly turned to leave, stealing a last glance at Hermione.

She looked up slowly at Draco, her eyes filled with worry. Draco held his hand out to her and she took it, allowing herself to be helped up.

The two walked in uncomfortable silence to the meeting, occasionally glancing at the other. Hermione looked up at Draco, admiring how handsome he truly was. His face was expressionless, yet one could still tell he was worried by the look in his gray blue eyes.

'He really does have beautiful eyes,' Hermione thought to herself, once again sighing mentally.

"Uhm, I just wanted to thank you for helping me back there," Hermione said cautiously, unsure of his reaction.

Draco acted as if he had not heard the question, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'_I'm trying to be nice, you would think he would get the hint!' _she thought to herself, quite annoyed.

The Transfiguration classroom came into view, and Hermione quickly pulled open the door, shutting it before Draco got a chance to enter.

--

"Settle down students, settle down," Professor McGonagall said. "Now, I have called this meeting to discuss future school-wide activities," she announced.

A few girl prefects squealed with joy. This meant dances and parties, which meant interaction between boys and girls, which meant...fun.

"Any ideas?" McGonagall asked the group.

Ginny, as a Gryffindor prefect, raised her hand. "How about, instead of a Halloween dance or something, a Winter Ball? We always do something around Halloween, and it would be nice for a change," the red-headed girl suggested.

McGonagall nodded and quickly said, "Good, good. Does anyone second that idea?"

A few people, along with Hermione, raised their hands.

"Alright then, it's settled. Heads will be in charge of that of course," she said, gesturing toward Draco and Hermione.

After a few more minutes of other activity discussions, McGonagall dismissed the students.

--

Hermione decided that she would have to confront Draco. Something was going on, and she knew she wasn't the only one involved in the game.

She followed him as he walked into a deserted corridor.

"Malfoy," she called.

He turned around and glared at her.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Listen to me Malfoy, I know there's something going, and I'm not the only one that feels it," Hermione said in a stern tone.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh Merlin Granger, you really are quite the gullible little mudblood," he sneered.

Hermione looked at him shocked. "What do you mean? You kissed me, twice, and I know it meant something!"

Draco pretended to think for a moment then shook his head casually. "No, I was just trying to see how far you would go with me. And you did go pretty far, didn't you Granger?" he smirked cruelly, lying through his teeth.

Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes. Was he being serious?

"No you fucking prat, I know you felt something!" Hermione tried to convince him, now on the verge of tears.

Draco was trying to convince himself as well. "No you fucking mudblood, get it through your thick head! You...are not...important to me!" Draco was now almost yelling. He noticed how much his words were hurting her, and it pained him equally.

"F-fine then! I d-don't really care!" she yelled back, now crying.

Draco tried his best to shoot her a glare, but she didn't even look.

She turned to run down the stairs, trying to get as far away from his as possible.

But Draco watched in horror as Hermione missed a step and lost her footing. She went tumbling down twenty-two steps and landed with a thud at the bottom.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, running toward her now lifeless form.

--

A/N: CLIFFIE THE SIZE OF THE GRAND CANYON. Didn't expect THAT turn now, did you? That's all I have to say

Oh and a few thanks to my reviewers...

**Camille:** LMAO CAMILLE I don't snore. (Camille: I know, but I was bored and I felt like writing that :D). Yeah, I slept over at her house along with my other friend. I like to sleep, and those two were not letting me. –smacks again- :D Oh and since she DEMANDS ATTENTION...HUGE thanks to Camille!! I wouldn't have been this far in the story without her. SO EVERYONE...like, make her feel loved or something..

**sugar n spice 522:** Oh I feel all loved :D Lmao yeah, Seamus is all confused :D Yeah they FINALLY kissed! They're all angsty though, and don't want to admit that there are feelings other than hate. Stupid teens.

**slythe:** AH yay, favs list:D Glad you like it!

**cokechix:** Gratzi Andie, my Italian friend :P Yeah, I'm REALLY sticking to this one this time. I've grown to love it (?). Good luck with your story!

MJ432: Yeah, I prefer Draco over Harry, too, for similar reasons. And just cause he's dead shexay :) Lmao, alright then, spare me if you must :P 

**KatieBell90099: **They did move a BIT fast, but it's all in temptation, and the fact that they are developing some feelings.CLIFFIES are evil aren't they? And I happen to like them. SO THAT MAKES ME EEVILL. –Camille points to watch and mouths "Time for your meds- Uh..; Yeah, Seamus is all lost. You guys will hate him later on though. Then you'll love him again. Like I said, I'm evil.

**Inuyashaluva245:** Hah, thanks! Alright, I'll be sure to. Also, you can put me on "Author Alert" so that you get an email telling you when I updated.

That's it for now! Until then...-goes back to writing-


	7. Ring A Few Bells?

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: HAH YES I'M SO EVIL :D Yeah, that was a pretty evil cliffie. D

BUT I've got another chappy up. Compared to my usual updating, this has been kinda slow, cause the weekend ended and I'm back at school. So I write when I get the chance (between A LOT of homework), but I am NOT abandoning this fic. The most I'll take to update is a few days. Alright well, READ!

Oh and, I've realized that I forgot to add a Disclaimer. Kinda not necessary, cause you all know I'm not JK and that I don't own any of the characters (or else, I wouldn't be here right now :D). But for all those legal people...here you are. I'm only putting this in this chappy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the HP characters you recognize, the setting, or anything else EXCEPT the plot. So if you steal that, you WILL meet a gruesome death. Oh and I'm not JK. Duh. :)

**RECENT NOTE: **I re-uploaded this chapter cause one of my betas, Kara, told me she found a few mistakes. I realized they were true, and had to be fixed to avoid confusion.

**Chapter 7: Ring A Few Bells? **

"Hey guys, look, she's waking up!" a faint voice said.

Her eyes fluttered open. She heard more faint voices, and everything seemed quite foggy and surreal, as if she was in a dream. Many faces peered down at her; however, none were familiar.

"Careful not to confuse her too much. She'll be easily frightened, not knowing who you all are," said another, yet older sounding voice.

"Seven years and we're still taking this crap from that woman," said another voice, in a low whisper.

The girl was absolutely bewildered. Her head ached, and she felt a large bump on the top of her head. The voices droned on, out of reach from her mind, and became all mixed into one. She couldn't take it anymore.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" she finally yelled, causing the room to go silent.

"Merlin, she's awake! Don't worry. We're your friends. We won't hurt you," Ron said slowly, enunciating each syllable as if he were speaking to an animal.

Hermione's face twisted into confusion. "Merlin? Ah yes, that's my name isn't it?" she said, looking around the room somewhat stupidly.

Harry and Ron attempted to hold back a laugh. Ginny kicked Ron slightly, immediately ceasing their laughter.

"Uhm, no, _Hermione_ is your name," Ginny told her slowly.

"What...what happened to me? Who am I? What's happening? Who are you people? I don't seem to remember anything, and it really isn't quite nice," Hermione whined, sounding like a small child.

Ginny sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Alright, I'll explain. Let's just start it at the fact that, strangely enough, Draco saved your life. Who knows what would have happened if—" Ginny began, but was interrupted.

"DRACO! That rings a bell...yes! I remember! Draco...it sounds nice," Hermione exclaimed, going off into her own thoughts.

---

Draco sat on a couch in the Head's common room with his elbow on the armrest and his head tilted against his hand. Although he did not want to admit it, he was sick with worry.

'_Oh Merlin, I hope she's alright_,' he thought to himself, half subconsciously.

No matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he could not get around the fact that his heart had momentarily stopped when he saw her limp form at the foot of the stairs. Nonetheless, he had avoided the hospital wing all day. The scene played over and over in his mind...

Draco immediately ran down the steps, three at time. He first pressed two fingers to her neck.

'_Oh good, a pulse,' he thought to himself._

_Without much concern for his reputation at the moment (or without much thinking at all), he scooped up her limp form in his strong arms and walked somewhat casually, despite the repressed panic he felt, up the stairs, careful not to drop her. A murmuring crowd had formed at the top of the staircase, looking down upon the scene._

"_LET ME THROUGH! WHAT HAPPENED?!" cried a voice. A familiar red head struggled through the group of students, shocked at the scene before her, and ran down along side Draco. _

"_What happened?!?" Ginny cried._

"_What does it look like?" he said casually, the same blank expression on his face. The crowd cleared aside as Draco quickened his pace toward the hospital wing. Ginny kept the same pace at his side, and in turning a corner, met up with Harry and Ron._

_  
"What the bloody hell—" Ron began, but Ginny put a finger up to silence him. _

_Harry and Ron followed, not quite aware of what was going on, but much too scared to question and risk experiencing the wrath of Ginny._

_Hermione stayed unconscious as the group rushed into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey immediately assisted them._

"_Oh my, oh my...what has happened here?" she scampered over to Draco, as Ginny began to explain.  
  
Draco walked silently to a nearby bed and placed Hermione down upon it. He turned to Harry and Ron who noticed that his face was paler than usual._

"_Go get Dumbledore," he said in a sullen yet urgent tone. _

"_What makes you think we'll take orders from--," Ron began to say, but was silenced when Harry grabbed his arm._

"_No, he's right," Harry said shortly, turning to leave. Ron threw the Slytherin a dark look and followed._

_Draco couldn't bear to look over at Hermione. She lay so lifeless, so still, it seemed as if she would never wake up, never throw an insult his way, and never again lay her lips against his..._

_He stood with his back to most of the room, gazing out the window. The sky was dark, but even so, there were no stars, but only black clouds from which began to fall lazy yet heavy sheets rain. Not even the moon shone, causing everything to remain dark and empty, just as Draco felt inside. Dark, as if the faint yet strong glow that kept him alive through all the coldness had flickered out..._

Draco snapped out of his reverie as the portrait swung open. Dumbledore stepped through, and made his way over to Draco, his normally twinkling blue eyes now filled with worry.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I do have most interesting news," Dumbledore began to say.

Draco inclined his head a bit as to face the Headmaster.

"Ever since Hermione's state of consciousness, all she seems to remember is your name," Dumbledore mused.

Draco seemed shocked, yet at the same time interested.

'_Out of all of her friends...people who showed her more compassion and kindness than I ever did...she remembered me?_'

"Me?" he said abruptly, then paused. "Do go on..."

"When Madame Pomfrey attends to her, she asks about you. In her sleep, she often mentions your name. She constantly questions about where you are," Dumbledore explained.

'_HAH!_ _SHE DOES LIKE YOU!'_ yelled a voice in Draco's head, causing him to wince.

'Shut the hell up,' Draco thought to himself, quite annoyed. 

"I see...and what do you conclude of this?" Draco said, unsure of what else to say.

"I suggest we go and pay her a visit now, hmm?" Dumbledore said, his eyes once again twinkling.

Draco cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but did not protest.

"This may work better than I imagined," Dumbledore said softly to himself.

--

Draco entered the bland hospital wing, followed by Dumbledore. He looked around and found Hermione, now comfortably sleeping on one of the beds. He made his way over to her. She looked quite peaceful, as if she had no care in the world.

"Please see me in my office after your visit," Dumbledore said before exiting the wing.

Draco turned back to Hermione. He was overjoyed that she was alright, but at the same time enraged at the fact that she made him feel so many things. But no, he couldn't feel anything but hate for her. She was a mudblood. His family did not mix with that kind.

Regardless of this thought, he knelt beside her and reached out to take her hand. As he did so, a memory flashed through his mind...

Draco stood at the window and began to leave as he heard Dumbledore speaking in a low voice.

"What are the conditions, Poppy?" the Headmaster asked.

"Well Headmaster, I am quite afraid to say, she seems to be suffering from a case of amnesia," Madame Pomfrey replied.

Draco felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

Draco snapped out of his day dream quickly as Hermione awoke.

"Draco?" she whispered softly.

Draco, quite unsure of what else to do, nodded.

"Oh, I'm so happy you came to see me! I've been asking for you, but that...oh what was her name, Gelly..." Hermione trailed off.

"Ginny," he said shortly, repressing a laugh.

"Oh yes that's right, Ginny. Anyway, I'm so glad to see someone I remember! The nice people have told me what's happened, but I'm still so confused," she said, sighing.

Anyone who saw Draco just then would've thought he'd just seen a thestral try to tap dance. Both eyebrows were raised and he seemed quite lost.

'Play...along...," he reminded himself.

"Oh yes, well, I...I'm glad," he said.

He noticed that she still hadn't let go of his hand. This didn't bother him as much as he thought.

Just then, Madame Pomfrey came out from her office.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, you can see her again tomorrow if you wish, but visiting hours are over," she said, signaling to the door.

Hermione's face fell slightly, but Draco was somewhat relieved to leave. She gave him a small wave as he left.

Draco wanted desperately to go back to his room, but remembered the meeting with Dumbledore. He sighed and headed in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

--

A/N: HOW WAS THAT?!!? This chapter was going to be like, eight or nine pages on Microsoft Word, but I decided that was much too long, and plus, I would keep you guys waiting too long. Not that I wouldn't enjoy watching you all suffer :) So, this chappy is now like, broken into two or three, depends.

Oh and I'd like to introduce another one of my betas, Kara! (JaxDepp)

Now for my reviewers..

**littlewolfdemon1:** Thanks! Except more soon

**JaxDepp: **Lmao will do! Thanks -hands you sticker that says Beta.2-

**KatieBell90099:** Mwaha, yes, I AM evil D Yep, they both –secretly- feel stuff, but they don't ABSOULTELY know it yet. There's something coming up like, at the end of the story, that will explain A LOT. Enjoy the rest of the reading!

**Hpequalsgreatlit:** Domo arigato very mucho (:P). I try to keep the dialog very clear, cause then the story will be easier to read. Yep, I think that's like, one of the biggest cliffies in the story...along with one other one. Which you will see later D

**Pharaun:** Lmao, yes, I am sooo bad D Merci, merci :D Glad you like! Hermy get's Draco in the end, so no pity necessary

**sugar n spice 522:** Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything COMPLETELY life altering. Yep, hormone-run teens for you. There's also the fact with background and too much confusion. Not to mention, they both got much better looking over the summer. It'll all tie up in the end so that everything can make sense.

**InDyxx**: Hah, thanks I will update when I can! –nudge nudge-

**paper-sky:** Thanks!! I try to keep them not OOC so that the story is a bit more true to the books. Hope you keep reading!

**cokechix:** Hola Andie! Lmao, I had to give Seamus something after making him all sad like that. Even though he didn't really end up with anything...o.O Gracias, y que tengas buena suerte con el 'fic' tuyo! (Thanks, and good luck with your 'fic!') xD Glad you liked the cliffie, and of COURSE I'll help you. Just IM me when you want.

**MJ432: **Lmao yeah, biggg cliffie, eh? Thanks Unfortunately, updating will be a bit slower during the week cause of school responsibilities and homework. But during the weekend, I write like, a whole chapter (usually two or more) in a day (if I'm not doing anything) so you can expect faster updates then

That's it for now! Until next time, -insert funny closing comment here-


	8. Antidote for Amnesiacs

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: AH! Sorry I took so long to post a new chappy! I had absolutely no time to write with school and all, and the weekend was completely full. I hope that this will be the longest I keep you guys waiting! Sorry about it.

**Chapter 8: Antidote for Amnesiacs **

Draco trudged up the spiraling staircase. He did not really want to speak with the Headmaster, as he was almost positive it wouldn't end up well. Before he could knock on the door, a voice from inside called, "Come in!"

Draco did so and found Dumbledore at his desk, reading over some parchment. He looked up at Draco and grinned warmly, his eyes twinkling as usual.

"Do take a seat, Mr. Malfoy," he said, gesturing toward a chair in front of his desk.

Draco nodded slightly and sat down. As he did, he looked around the eccentric office. Strange contraptions and silver devices lined the shelves behind the Headmaster's desk, along with many dusty old books. Paintings of former headmasters and other witches and wizards adorned the walls.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here," Dumbledore continued.

Draco simply nodded again.

"Well, seeing as Miss Granger has lost her memory..."

'_Well duh, I realize that,' _Draco thought to himself.

"...and seeing as she must get it back..."

'_I hope you're not getting at what I think you are,' Draco thought._

"...and seeing as you're the only person she remembers..."

'_Oh no, please don't say it,' _Draco begged mentally.

"...I think it would be best if you could assist her in the process," Dumbledore finished.

'_Oh Merlin, why did you say it!' _Draco yelled internally.

"Uh, t-that'll work I guess," Draco said out loud with a hint of uncertainty.

"Good, good, I'm glad you'll take on the challenge," Dumbledore grinned. "Oh and, everything you need to know you will find in here," he said handing Draco a royal blue colored book titled "_Antidote for Amnesiacs". _

"If you have any further questions, feel free to see me," Dumbledore said as Draco stood up to leave.

'_Great, just great. Here I am trying to get away from her as much as possible and he assigns me to help her with her memory. Don't they have friggin' memory charms for that or something?' _Draco thought angrily to himself as he stormed into his bedroom. He tossed the book on the floor and fell onto his bed.

--

Ginny plopped down into an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron joined her.

"Well that was quite unexpected," said Harry, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I mean, amnesia? Can't they just perform a memory charm?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed. "Yes Ron, but a memory charm would be too sudden and much scarier for her. If someone helped her bit by bit, then it'll all fall into place and be less confusing," she explained.

"Exactly, but, wouldn't Dumbledore had told one of us already?" Harry said.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too unless—" Ginny began to say but stopped abruptly. "Oh no, you don't think..."

All three pairs of eyes grew big as Ron cursed under his breath.

"Oh shit."

--

Hermione lay propped up against a few pillows. She gazed around the room dreamily, as her mind pondered further.

'_This Draco, yes, he is ever so familiar. Yet, some part of me seems to be wondering why...why he comes to mind so instantly....why, when I see him at the doorway, my spirits seem to feel lifted...'_

An amnesiac Hermione leaned back against her pillows and drifted off into a profound sleep.

--

A single ray of sunlight shone through the window of Draco's room, hitting him square in the face. He opened one eye lazily and sat up in his bed, stretching his arms toward the ceiling.

After a quick shower, Draco walked into his room and caught sight of the book. It lay there, as though begging to be read. Draco glared at it and purposefully ignored it. It took him a few moments to realize he was snubbing a book.

He sighed. '_Oh well...I have nothing better to do..._'

He took a seat on the edge of his four-poster, cracked open the book, and began to skim through it.

**Lesson One—Prologue**

_**You have probably picked up this book due to the fact that you wish to help cure an amnesiac. Before you begin reading, please comprehend the fact that simply performing the correct Memory Charm would solve the problem easily. However, in assisting your amnesiac step by step, the process would be much more comforting and much less baffling. **_

_**So, patience is important, but surely you, as a loved one or close friend are ready to endure such patience.**_

'_Loved one or close friend?'_

At this sentence, Draco slammed the book shut and tossed it back to its position on the floor. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," he mumbled.

--

Draco ambled out through the school grounds, his hands in his pockets. Students lay scattered about the grass, as it was a particularly nice afternoon.

'_Fresh air, yes, that's what I need,' _Draco thought to himself.

His mind was scrambled with thoughts, and he felt a knot of emotions inside. What was going on between him and Hermione?

'_Nothing. Nothing is going on with you and that filthy mudblood. The mere idea is preposterous!'_ Draco thought harshly to himself.

These thoughts seemed to slightly calm the pang inside him.

But just then, a familiar red head stormed up to him.

"Malfoy, do not tell me Dumbledore assigned you to help Hermione," she managed to say through clenched teeth.

Draco grinned and turned around casually, coming face to face with a rather indignant Ginny. She was soon joined by Harry and Ron who seemed just as mad.

"And what's it to you?" Draco articulated nonchalantly.

"Just answer the freaking question!" Ginny said, stomping one foot on the ground and clenching her palms into fists.

Draco chuckled with an air of authority.

"Yes, that old fool appointed me to fix the mudblood's bloody memory," Draco drawled in a discontent manner, rolling his eyes.

Ron was about to leap forward at Draco when Harry grabbed him by the robes.

"It's not worth it," Harry spat, casting Draco a death glare.

Ginny "hmphed" and the three turned to leave.

"Well that was quite the cheery visit," Draco muttered to himself sarcastically.

--

Alright guys, sorry, again, for the long wait! Hope you liked this chappy...

Here are some thanks for reviews...

**Cokechix:** Yep yep, it should help Draco realize more and develop his feelings a bit...YES I KNOW, in the BOOKS Ron and Hermione are so perfect for each other. But this isn't the books. So it's Draco and Hermy that are perfect for eachother. Oh and, no problem!

**MJ432:** Lmao I know, TOTALLY gaga :D Yeah, school is really murder. I must find time to be online though, or else I don't function properly. Heh

**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal:** Thanks!! I'll try

**Calmhisteria:** Mwaha, thanks Hope you keep reading!!

**Ayamme13: **Gracias I'll update ASAP.

**Georgie1234:** Draco's great like that That's how most "tough" guys are though...hard on the outside, soft on the inside. All whips. Except Draco, he's not a whimp. He's just...confused. Thanks for reading!

**sugar n spice 522: **Thanks! It's like a subconscious thing where Hermione has feelings for him, and it shows by that. That's why Draco's all freaked out. BTW, thanks for reviewing so often! You've reviwed every chappy, that's great :)

**paper-sky: **Heh, don't worry, no pressure added :D Glad you like it!

**Kara Black: **Yay, cool :D Hope you keep reading!

**littlewolfdemon1:** Hah, thanks

**azn-modern-miko: **Hope this chappy answered your question ;)

That it for now guys, thanks for the reviews! Hah, I hope to have at least 100 by the time this whole fic is over. Which is in a long time. I've got lots planned for it...heh, well, I should be in bed by now. I've got school tomorrow...

-Thais


	9. Just Proving Something?

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Hey! Sorry I took so long with this chappy. School hasn't been allowing me time to write. But, like my Literature teacher always says, "Writing is a function of time. The longer you take on it, the better it will be."

Heh, well, enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Just Proving Something?**

Draco stormed back through the Head's quarters to his room. He threw himself into an armchair and began to consult his thoughts.

'_Stupid little friends of hers, thinking they're too good for me. That must be it,' _Draco thought to himself indignantly.

Just as quick as he had sat down, he stood up again.

He stooped down to pick up the book, which lay on the floor near his bed. He sat back down in an armchair and cracked it open.

"Alright, let's see here..." Draco said to himself, as he began reading.

--

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor Table that afternoon. She picked around lazily at the food on her plate and sighed.

"This can't be happening," she finally said, breaking the silence.

Harry, Ron, and others nodded sullenly in agreement. Mutters of disapproval of the situation were heard from other Gryffindor students. However, Seamus seemed to be the most disgruntled. He was eating his food quite quickly, not looking up at the others. Harry seemed to take notice and attempted to make conversation.

"You alright mate?" Harry asked cautiously, leaning over the table a bit.

Seamus slammed his fork down, causing a few students to jump. He then climbed out of his seat.

"I-am-FINE!" Seamus yelled before turning to run out of the hall.

After a few moments of silence, Ron finally spoke.

"That went well."

--

Draco peered into the hospital wing quietly, with the book tucked under one arm. Hermione lay on a nearby bed, engulfed in a large book. He could make out "_Hogwarts, A History_" on the cover.

'_Good, they've got her started,' _Draco thought to himself.

He uncertainly proceeded into the wing, over to her bedside. Hermione looked up at him and her face lit up instantly!

"Oh why, hello! You're back! I'm so glad you decided to visit me," she said genially, her eyes brilliant. He couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked.

'_Oh gods, Malfoy, don't start,' _Draco told himself. He instead tried to remember what the book had said.

Lesson 2—Getting Started 

**_Now, one must remember: an amnesiac will regain their memory if the right memories are triggered. You see, the mind works in a function of links and chains. Each memory or piece of knowledge will in some way link itself to another, which in turn will link itself to another, etc. However, it may take a bit to find the right memory, which will trigger that chain reaction. In the meantime, you may wish to try simple things, such as:_**

_**-Close friends or other acquaintances of the patient**_

_**-Favorite hobbies or other regular activities**_

_**-Familiar surroundings or living spaces (such as a home, school, etc.)**_

_**-Any other basic information about the patient (Where and when they were born, their marital status, whether or not they own a pet, etc.)**_

A session each day would be best. During these sessions, simply review such things in as normal a conversation as possible. Be sure to look for signs of stress in the patient, at which point you should cease lessons for the day.

Draco took a deep breath.

"Hello, Hermione. I have been wanting to see you," Draco said in a forced tone, as if he were reading from a script.

Somewhere inside himself, Draco really did want to see her again.

Hermione smiled warmly and put down her book.

'_This will all be over with sooner if you just do it right,'_ Draco reminded himself.

"So, I see you've been reading '_Hogwarts, a History.'_ What have you learned?" Draco said casually, attempting conversation as the book had stated.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she immediately began speaking.

"Oh, I've learned so much about this school! It seems great, and I'm almost done with this book. I remember how much I love reading now. But this school...it seems a blurry image in my memory...can you help me out there?"

"This is the school you attend; you're in your 7th year, and you're Head Girl," Draco told her clearly.

"Ah yes, yes, I remember now...Hogwarts," Hermione mused.

'_Wow, that was quick'_ Draco thought to himself. He then remembered a part of Lesson 2.

If the patient was quite intelligent to begin with, memories will be much easier to link to, and the overall process will be less difficult.

'_Thank goodness for her brilliance,' _Draco grinned to himself.

"Well, let's see, is there anything in particular you slightly remember and want to know?" Draco told the curly haired girl.

"Ah yes, so many things that seem so distant and foggy...something about...Quidditch? And...Gryff..indor I believe it is. So many others...and one in particular that part of me wishes to remember so greatly...as if it's there, waiting to be found...I hate not knowing everything!" she trailed off, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears.

Draco met her gaze and his silver eyes bore into her chocolate ones.

"Don't worry, you'll remember everything. No stress, no frustration. Whatever it takes, I'll be there for you," Draco assured her.

And somehow, he really did mean what he had said. It wasn't about proving anything to anyone anymore.

--

A/N: Eh, I dunno if I should continue this story. I REALLY want to, but not many people seem to be reading it. But many thanks to the people who do!

**sugar n spice 522**: Thank you SO much for reviewing every chapter. Yeah, I know what you mean. Lmao, not the brightest crayons...I'll try!!

**AquiliusAmor: **Lmao yeah, Draco's all "I'm not listening, I'm not listening" and the 'voices' are all "YES YOU ARE MWAHA." Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks!!!

**crazychild18:** Thanks! I'll try!

**DracosFoxyLady: **Cool, gracias :D I'll try to update ASAP.


	10. Doctor Draco

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. School has been murderous. But before you read, I do wish to clear up something.

Well, this past Friday (the 12th), I stayed at my grandparents' house for the weekend. I didn't have any of my files to write there, so I read some stories. I came across a VERY talented writer, dracosgirl2515. I absolutely love her 'No Longer Just A Mudblood' series, and I encourage you all to read it if you wish (along with her other story in the works, 'Relationships Change').

Throughout the story, I noticed some things that were a bit similar in mine (Draco gets amnesia, for example). There are some other bits, in there, too, also similar to some things I have been planning.

Since she wrote her stories first, I wish you all to know, I in NO WAY copied her, at all. If you don't believe me, fine, but I really do swear, I didn't. The plots aren't even anywhere near the same, but there are some aspects in there that may provoke some people to believe I copied her ideas.

Dracosgirl2515 is an awesome author, and I wouldn't copy from her. I just wanted to clear this up for anyone who may have noticed the same thing.

Also, I wanted to thank **Orlis-Diamond **for pointing out something. She told me that I didn't allow anonymous reviews, which was true. At some point I had realized this, but forgotten to change it ; Thanks a lot for pointing that out, I appreciate it!

Alright, alright, I'll shut up now ; Enjoy! (Note: I made this a bit longer than usual, to make up for the wait!)

**Chapter 10: Doctor Draco**

The next morning, Draco led Hermione to the Great Hall. She looked around in awe, as if she had never seen it before.

"Yes, this place, I remember reading about it. The Great Hall, right?" she said, looking up at Draco.

Draco realized he was gazing at her and snapped out of it quickly.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," he nodded.

She smiled widely and looked around a bit more, this time, at the tables.

"I'm in...Gryffindor. That one over there!" she said excitedly.

Before Draco could protest, she grabbed his hand and ran over to the Gryffindor table. He had no choice but to take a seat next to her.

"Good morning...wait, I've got it...Ginny, Harry, and Ron! Have you all met Draco?" she greeted warmly.

Ginny, Ron, and Harry stared at Hermione, then at Draco, as if Hermione had just announced that she was pregnant with Snapes' child.

Draco threw them a steely look and looked back at Hermione.

"You'd better eat up because you've got Transfiguration next," Draco told Hermione kindly, ignoring the death glares come from her friends.

Hermione smiled again, as she had been doing so lately. Draco secretly loved to see her smile.

"Alright then, I'll have my favorite breakfast today. But uh, Draco? Just one question. What was my favorite breakfast?"

--

Hermione eagerly ran into the Transfiguration classroom, with Draco following behind.

'_I shouldn't have told her it was her favorite class,' _Draco thought to himself, somewhat regretfully.

Hermione plopped down in a seat at the very front of the class and immediately prepared herself for the lesson. Draco sighed, rolled his eyes, and took a seat next to her.

Hermione turned to speak to Draco just as Professor McGonagall walked in.

'_Thank goodness for Professor McGonagall. And I'd thought I'd never be saying that,' _Draco chuckled to himself, as the class commenced.

--

By the end of the period, Draco was considering using his textbook as a pillow. Hermione, however, was still sitting up perfectly straight, as if waiting for more. Finally, Professor McGonagall dismissed the class.

"Your homework is to read about the spells we learned today, and write an essay, approximately two feet of parchment. Due Friday; you are dismissed," she said quickly.

The class groaned at their new assignment and began to gather their things.

Hermione sighed, and turned to Draco.

"That was a great class, don't you think? No wonder I love Transfiguration so much!" Hermione said excitedly.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, real interesting. Just pure fun falling from the sky."

Hermione kept smiling; she didn't seem to catch his sarcasm.

Draco walked out of the class with Hermione. He was to accompany her to Potions, and every other class she hadn't been to yet, just until she got the hang of it.

The two walked in silence toward the dungeons. Draco took some time to gaze upon Hermione.

'_She looks so happy, so innocent...' _Draco thought to himself.

Draco had trouble admitting it, but he did think she was beautiful. Her face glowed, and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with happiness. Her soft, brown hair fell about her shoulders gracefully, and her perfect, pink lips wore a smile.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Draco quickly snapped out of his daydream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine," he replied lamely.

He was relieved when they arrived to the Potions classroom. However, he wasn't as alleviated when she quickly took a seat next to him.

'_Wow, I've got an amnesiac stalker. Well, how can any type of person resist me?' _Draco thought to himself, chuckling at his pompousness.

Harry and Ron, accompanied by Dean and Seamus, soon entered the classroom. They were engulfed by a cheery conversation, but stopped abruptly at where Hermione was sitting.

"Oh, hello Harry, Ron! I'm afraid I don't recognize you other two though..." Hermione trailed off.

Draco had his arms crossed and was leaned back in his chair, appearing quite bored. He pretended to be unaware of the glare each boy was sending him.

"Hello, Hermione," Ron said through clenched teeth, eyes still on Draco.

"Won't you all just sod off already?" Draco said, annoyed at the group's attitude.

Hermione turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked in a confused tone.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Draco replied dryly.

Harry cleared his throat and gestured toward Dean and Seamus.

"This is Dean, and this is Seamus," he said quickly.

Hermione smiled kindly at the two. However, Seamus did not so much as look at her.

"Hermione, do you prefer to sit with us instead of _him_?" Ron asked, emphasizing 'him'.

Hermione tilted her head to the side a bit, thinking quickly.

"No, I'd rather stay here, thanks," she said sweetly, and shrugged.

Ron looked like he was about to protest, but Harry shook his head slightly.

"Come on, Ron. Let's just sit down," he said quietly, throwing one last glare at Draco. Draco simply smirked casually.

"Who where those two other boys?" Hermione asked Draco.

"A friend of Pott—Harry's, and...your boyfriend," Draco said quickly, sounding a bit down on the last word (help me out here!).

Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"That boy, S-Seamus was his name, I believe...was my boyfriend? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure," he said. "Not so sure why you got with him, though," he mumbled to himself.

"Oh," Hermione said shortly, sounding a bit sad. She quickly turned around just as Snape began to speak.

Draco sighed. This was going to be quite a hard process, and he hoped it could pass quickly.

--

Classes passed by quickly that day—for Hermione, anyway.

Throughout the day, Draco would lead Hermione to her next class, and continuously avoid encounters with her angry friends. At the same time, he was slightly amused at the fact that they were all seething with anger, yet were forced to hold back (for Hermione's sake). All the while, he would simply grin.

Draco entered the Great Hall, alone. Hermione knew how meals went, and could manage it by herself. Draco was somewhat relieved at this. He quickly shook away all thoughts on the subject and took a seat next to Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Drake, what's up with you and that Mudblood chick? I hear she screwed up her head," Blaise asked suspiciously.

Draco refrained from wincing when he referred to her as Mudblood.

'_No, that's what she is,'_ he convinced himself.

"Yeah, yeah, and that old fool has me taking care of the annoying little bitch," Draco sneered as cruelly as he could.

Draco didn't really enjoy badmouthing Hermione, but he wasn't about to ruin his reputation.

"You've got to admit, that chick sure is fine! I mean, she went from ugly nerd to hot babe..." Blaise trailed off.

"Oh Merlin, Zabini, don't jacking off in front of me, now!" Draco scrunched his nose up in his disgust.

Blaise just laughed.

"Whatever, man, whatever. For a Mudblood, she's fineeee, let's leave it at that," Zabini grinned, resuming his breakfast.

"Whatever you say, Zabini, whatever you say," Draco smiled to himself, shaking his head.

--

Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione chatted with Ginny.

"So, how has _he _been treating you?" Ginny asked, emphasizing 'he'.

"Who, Draco?" Hermione asked cluelessly.

"Yesss, Hermione, that's who I was implying," Ginny said as patiently as possible.

"Oh, he's fine, sweet as ever!" she exclaimed.

Ginny just stared at her in shock. She shook her head slowly.

"You're hopeless, Hermione. I hope you get that memory of yours back soon," Ginny sighed.

Just then, Seamus, joined by Harry and Ron joined them at the table.

"Hey guys! Hey...Seamus," Hermione greeted. Ginny simply waved.

"You feeling any better, 'Mione?" Harry asked quietly.

"Ah, I remember a few more things. Like Seamus...why didn't anyone tell me he was my boyfriend?" Hermione asked innocently.

At this, Seamus slammed his fist down on the table, causing everyone to jump slightly.

"You mean to tell me, my own fucking girlfriend didn't even remember me? Yet she remembered that git?!" Seamus roared.

He kicked the table leg with a frustrated grunt and ran for the door.

"Seamus, wait, please don't be mad!" Hermione called helplessly.

"Hermione, don't worry, he shouldn't get so mad about your...condition," Ginny told Hermione soothingly.

"Yeah, 'Mione. Besides, that one's been acting a bit mental, lately," Ron shrugged.

Hermione sighed. "I hope he doesn't stay too mad. If we were going out, I'd like to remember it," she half lied. "Whatever, I better get to my common room. I've got some homework to finish," Hermione said quickly, waving a quick goodbye to her friends.

As soon as Hermione left, the three friends began to talk amongst themselves.

"Seamus _has _been really angry lately. Like the other day, we were playing a game of Wizard's Chess. He lost, so he threw his chair aside and stormed off," Harry said.

"I think I know why. His relationship with Hermione wasn't exactly the best thing for either of them," Ginny sighed.

"What are you getting at?" Ron asked curiously.

Ginny looked around and leaned in. The two boys did the same.

"Hermione's told me some...things, way before the accident. She's never been happy with Seamus in the first place," Ginny said quickly, her eyes darting around as if she was expecting someone to be eavesdropping.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances of confusion.

"What? Why?" Ron asked a bit loudly.

"Hush!" Ginny whispered. "She just, doesn't like him in _that _way," Ginny replied, avoiding the whole truth. She knew Hermione wouldn't be too happy if the boys knew the real reason so soon.

"Why did she go out with him in the first place then?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Because, you idiot, she didn't want to break his heart," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's the noble 'Mione we know," Harry chuckled.

---

Draco sat comfortably on a common room couch. His mind was scrambled with thoughts, and it wasn't too welcoming.

'_What's going on here, Malfoy? You either like this girl or you don't!' _he thought.

'_No, I just...have to do what's right. Once she regains her memory, no more confusion. Yeah, that's it. She'll go back to hating me, and it'll all be right again,' _Draco told himself.

Just then, Hermione came into through the portrait. She seemed a bit confused. Then again, everyone seemed 'a bit confused' lately.

Hermione unexpectedly plopped down on the couch, right next to Draco, and sighed.

"My 'friends' are acting strange," she said sullenly, in between a yawn.

"Yeah, that's nothing new, believe me," Draco muttered.

Hermione sighed again. She reached into her bag, pulled out a book, and began reading.

"I found this book in my bag, and remembered that it's my favorite one," she told Draco.

Draco actually couldn't care less, but leaned over anyway.

"Oh really? That's good...what's it called?"

"Romeo and Juliet, a muggle book," she replied. "It reminds me a bit of something, but I can't seem to remember what," she sighed again, and then yawned. "Wow, I'm a bit tired."

Draco's eyes grew wide. He had heard of that novel before, and hoped she wasn't implying what he thought she was.

Draco pondered his thoughts a bit more, until he felt something on his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw that Hermione was now soundly asleep, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Uh...Granger...you're kinda...on me," he said cautiously.

This only caused her to sigh in her sleep and snuggle in closer to him. Their proximity slightly aroused Draco.

Draco was about to shake her off of him and move away, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He felt his eyelids closing, and before he knew it, he too was asleep.

Just then, Ginny crept through the portrait.

"Hermione, you left your book at dinne--," Ginny stopped in her tracks as she saw the scene before her. Hermione and Draco were sleeping, nestled closely together, their chests rising and falling slightly with every breath.

Ginny smiled to herself.

"I can just leave this here and not...disturb them," she grinned, placing the book carefully on a table.

Neither of them stirred as she exited the portrait.

"No matter how evil Malfoy may be, they are adorable together," she giggled to herself.

---

A/N: Did you like that? Hope you did Sorry for the longgg wait, but hope you enjoyed this chappy!

For all who are confused...Draco's going through a tough moment. He doesn't want to admit anything to himself, but is still...really confused about what's going on. It'll all clear up eventually

Oh and, Camille and I were debating over something...Is Blaise's last name Zabini or Zambini? (With or without an 'm'?)Thanks to anyone who can answer that..

Alright, now some thanks to my reviewers...

**That Other Girl: **Yay, thanks I thought really hard (along with Camille) about the plot, before I began to write. It's a mix of a few things that have been seen before, along with some new things (hopefully). But just wait and see :) LMFAO you reminded me of Arnold Schwarzenegger when you said "I'll be back."

**Georgie1234: **Thanks! Don't worry, I won't give up on this story.

**AquiliusAmor: **Thank you very much Glad you're enjoying it...yes, very much Aw :)

**sugar n spice 522: **Yay, my faithful reviewer Lmao yes, he is falling for her. But he doesn't want to admit it. Hope you liked this chappy...I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing! :D

**lady-kristina-zabini: **Lmao, yes master 00

**Orlis-Diamond: **Yeah! Thanks a lot for pointing that out! Look, I got an anonymous review! Glad you're enjoying it

**paper-sky: **Yeah, it's gone towards the back of the stories cause of my lack of updating D: It should go a bit more toward the front with this update...Yay, glad to hear! I hope you enjoy it till the ending I'm planning a sequel, too...BUT YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME SAY THAT XD

**(Anonymous person) --------------------------: **Yay, 64th review! Thanks I'd like to read yours, send me an email!

Alright, that's it for now...btw, I'm alright with anonymous reviews, but if you have a pen name, please submit a signed review (or state your pen name at the top) because I like to personalize my thank-yous. It's alright if you don't though

Okay, I'll try to have the next chappy up ASAP, by Monday the LATEST. I would have it up by Friday, but I'm going to see The Grudge with some friends (Wish me luck D:), Saturday I've got this carnival/fair thing at my school, and Sunday we're doing a car wash fundraiser. I MUST find time to write though, so I'll try to update soon!!

--Thais


	11. Hate?

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Hey guys! Wow, I updated faster than I thought I would!

This chapter is my favorite so far, I don't know why, it just is. Must be the scene with Ginny or something...I dunno :D

Thanks for reading/reviewing, and enjoy!!

**Chapter 11: Hate? **

Draco awoke that morning and instantly looked around. He found himself laying on a couch in the common room—with Hermione's light form on top of him. Her head lay on his chest and she was still sound asleep.

'_Holy hell...did we both fall asleep here last night? What time is it?' _Draco thought to himself in a rather panicked tone.

Just then, Hermione stirred a bit. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly got up, yawning.

"Good morning...did we fall asleep here?" she said in a sleepy tone, stretching her arms toward the ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess...you fell asleep on me, and uh, I didn't want to wake you up, so I guess I fell asleep, too," Draco explained quickly.

Hermione shrugged. She stood up and walked over to the door of her room.

"This _is_ my room, right?" Hermione asked, turning toward Draco.

He simply nodded, as she disappeared through the door.

Draco sighed. He couldn't let Hermione get off thinking this whole incident was intentional. He would have to prove it to her later.

Or better stated, prove it to himself.

--

After a quick shower, Draco headed down to breakfast. His mind was scrambled with thoughts and confusion.

'_You should've done something, Malfoy,'_ he thought to himself.

'_But you didn't want to,' _he thought again.

"I have got to stop talking to myself," Draco muttered under his breath.

On his way however, a rather angry Seamus greeted him.

"Eh, Malfoy, what's your problem?" Seamus glared, attempting to shove him.

Draco held his ground and replied coolly, "You seem to be the one with the problem, Finnigan."

"No, you did something to my girlfriend! She doesn't fucking remember me!" Seamus said, his voice raised a bit more.

"I didn't do anything to her," Draco answered, once more calm.

"THEN WHY DOESN'T SHE FUCKING REMEMBER ME?!" Seamus was now yelling.

Draco took a step forward, causing Seamus to shrink back a bit.

"Because, you git, did you ever think that maybe you weren't...important to her?" Draco sneered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! SHE...," Seamus fumbled a bit. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he roared.

"YOU'RE the one who needs to stay away from her! 'Good' boyfriends don't hurt their girlfriends! But I'm sure this comes as news to you," Draco spat.

"NO! I LOVE HER! BUT I DON'T EXPECT _YOU _TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!" Seamus yelled.

Draco pulled Seamus up by his collar.

"Don't go making stupid assumptions about things you don't know."

With that, he roughly dropped the squirming boy onto the floor, and turned to leave.

---

Draco stormed down to breakfast, quite angered.

Another person thought he didn't have emotions.

Sure, Draco didn't _show _his emotions, like most idiots he knew. He had always learned that showing emotions too easily was for the weak.

And it would always end up not too pleasantly.

But that didn't mean he didn't have emotions.

Especially _love._

Draco was known for _hate. _Oh, he had plenty of hate. But not in the way people thought he did.

All those times as a child, Draco remembered his precious mother protecting him, standing up for him. He loved (and still did) her more than anything. Now his father, that was a different story.

There was anything but love for his father. There was hate.

_A young Draco curled himself further into the corner of his room. It was a stormy, thundering night outside. He was afraid._

"'_Lucius, please, don't hurt your own son," Narcissa pleaded._

"_Foolish whore," Lucius spat, throwing his wife to the ground by her long, blonde hair._

_   
She let out an anguished scream as Lucius brought his cane down on her, and proceeded over to Draco._

_With all her might, Narcissa stumbled over to her trembling son. She wrapped her arms around him protectively, as Lucius began to yell more curses._

"_You will not... hurt... my son," Narcissa managed to stutter, with broken breath._

_Lucius pulled out his wand._

"_CRUCIO!" he yelled._

_Draco turned away as he heard his beloved mother shriek in terror._

Draco quickly shook the haunting memories from his mind. He reached the Great Hall and did not hesitate to take a seat at the Slytherin Table, far from the others.

The annoying Pansy Parkinson seemed to take notice.

"My poor Drakie seems hurt...maybe I should see what's wrong," Pansy whined in her plastic tone.

"Holy hell Pansy, will you shut the fuck up already? Draco could care less for a Blast-Ended Skrewt, so leave him alone!" Blaise snapped in an annoyed tone.

Pansy let out a small "hmph" but refused to shut up.

"Well, _I _think it's that stupid Mudblood. She's got poor Drakie all twisted up," Pansy wailed.

Pansy had no idea how right she was.

---

That day, Classes passed by like slow hell for Draco. All day, he had been in a most depressing, yet simultaneously indignant state. Every glimpse of Hermione in the halls, every glance of her bright smile, made him unwillingly weak. His hidden feelings were mostly at fault. Draco was afraid he would be able to restrain these emotions no longer.

After a very long day, Draco trudged to his common room. On the way however, he came across none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Great, another one of her _friends_," Draco muttered.

"Oh...M-Malfoy. I had been meaning to talk to you," Ginny reluctantly said.

Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you right in the head, Mini Weasel?" Draco asked.

Ginny sighed.

"Malfoy, let me get to the point. I came into your common room last night, and saw you and Hermione...well, you remember, I'm sure," Ginny quickly said.

Dracos' eyes grew wide.

"Y-you saw us?!" he said, obviously surprised. "I swear, it wasn't what it looked like, really—" Draco began, but was interrupted.

"Hush it, Malfoy, I know what I saw," Ginny grinned slyly. "Seeing as Hermione's currently an amnesiac, she's got an excuse. Now, do you?"

Draco searched desperately for words. Why was this girl so damn smart?

"Uh, I don't know, I was probably drunk or something, why else would I even get _near _that mudblood?" Draco said, as if in disgust.

"That's not what it seems like to me. She remembered _you _out of all her friends," she said, poking his chest. "You must have something to do with that."

"No, I'm telling you, I don't! I don't know why Granger remembered me, perhaps because I'm so devilishly handsome?" Draco smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, Malfoy, there's no good in denying it. Listen to me, now. A few nights back, before the accident, Hermione told me a thing or two. Why do you think she was unhappy with Seamus? Hmm?"

Draco did not want to believe the truth, although he knew it.

"I don't get what you're saying," he lied.

"Oh Merlin, Malfoy. Don't play stupid. You can deny it to me, hell; you can deny it to your pet snail. But you can't deny it to yourself. As far as I'm concerned, there are feelings in there. And I don't mean just hate. I unfortunately know all too well that it's not in your nature to be kind to Hermione. If you feel something, too, I'd suggest you come out with the truth, Malfoy. It'll only haunt you in the end."

Draco screamed mentally. This girl was like his conscience in red-head form.

"...I don't get you, Weasley," Draco said simply.

"Whatever, Malfoy, whatever. You know what you feel, and it's no good hiding it from yourself. Remember that, Malfoy, remember that. You won't regret it."

And with that, Ginny turned on her heel and continued down the now empty hall.

--

Draco did all he felt he could. He ran. Ran, tried to run from his emotions. Conveniently, he ran straight to his common room.

Ginny's words rang through his head as he ran through the portrait.

"_You know what you feel, and it's no good hiding it from yourself. Remember that, Malfoy...remember...remember..."_

The words grew faint as he stopped in his tracks. Hermione was inclined comfortably on a couch, deeply concentrated on a novel. Draco could make out "Romeo and Juliet" on the cover. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello Draco," she greeted, putting her book aside.

"Alright Granger, I need to know something here," he said quickly, ignoring her greeting.

Hermione tilted her head in bewilderment.

"Yess..." she said slowly, standing up.

"Tell me there aren't any feelings between us," Draco said firmly.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow

"Don't you...I mean, haven't you always liked me?" she managed to ask.

"We've been enemies since our first year! So, no, obviously!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione's eyes were glistening with tears. "We...have? Then...w-why didn't you tell me?" she said with a small sniff.

"That's the thing! I-don't-know! I hate what you do to me, Granger, but I don't know if I hate _you _anymore. I don't know if there are feelings between you and me, other than hate. I just don't know!" Draco yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Then by all means, Draco, why don't you bother to find out?" Hermione said quietly with closed eyes, a tear falling down her cheek.

Without a second thought, Draco's strong arm wrapped around Hermione's small waist and pulled her toward him.

He looked her in the eyes, a soft expression his face.

"I hate what you do to me Granger. But I don't hate you."

He placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently yet lovingly. After lingering for a bit, he pulled back and looked into Hermione's large, chocolate orbs.

She blinked a bit as if utterly confused.

"Ferret Boy?"

--

A/N: Cliffie :) See if you figure out what happened. That's all I've got to say...

Oh btw, thanks for the clarification on "Zabini." I had always thought it was Zabini without the "m", but Camille on the other hand needed reassuring.

Camille: I still say its Zambini. :)

Some thanks to my reviewers (keep on with the great reviews, guys!)...

**MJ432: **Another of my faithful reviewers! Thanks for reviewing so often Yeah. Hermione's all...lost, giddy, happy, etc. And Draco's , angsty, also lost, etc. Heh. Yes, Romeo and Juliet XD Thanks!

**sw33tdohtee:** Sigh, don't we all...thanks for the review!!

**x g r e e n - e y e s x:** Aww, thanks! Glad you like it ! Yep, a twist is what I planned for :) Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

**Orlis-Diamond:** Lmao, go me, ohhh yeah...eh-hem. Yay, thanks!! Yeah, I tried a lot to keep it all very in character...and the real, R romance will come soon enough. COUGH :D

**paper-sky: **My pleasure! Glad you're enjoying it xD Heh, yeah, now you get an alert every time I update :) Much easier...

Once again, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! On with the next chappy...


	12. Recollection

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Hey!! Sorry about not updating sooner! One of my major setbacks was the whole FFnet updating thing until Tuesday. I planned on updating Tuesday (the 23rd) but as soon as I was about to finish, Camille had to sign off. I had to go to my bro's Boy Scout Thanksgiving Dinner, so I got back around 9:30, had to do some homework, wrote, and now have to do the rest of my homework.

And then, today, Wednesday before Thanksgiving, FFnet has a new note up. They're fixing some stupid bug and are disabling updating of chappies for 24 hours. This happened _right before_ I was going to update. Perfect timing, guys!

This chappy isn't the best, but I wanted to get something up. The end is _very_ important, as it's a VERY big hint to the rest of the plot. If you figure it out, pleaseeee don't say it on a review. I want others to be surprised :D

Alright, so, hope you enjoy this chappy anyway! A bit short, but I wanted to get it up quick.

Oh, and to all of those who celebrate it, have a safe, Happy Thanksgiving!

**Chapter 12: Recollection **

Hermione instantly pulled away.

"Malfoy?! What's going on here? Did we just…kiss?" Hermione stammered.

Draco's eyes grew wide.

Was Hermione's memory finally deciding to return?

If so, why?

'_Something triggered it, something that was the center of her thoughts,' _Draco thought, the gears in his mind turning slowly.

Suddenly, Draco realized it.

'_The kiss.'_

Had Ginny been right all this time?

Draco snapped back to reality at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Well? Hello, Malfoy, are you listening?" Hermione snapped.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Granger, just keep your shirt on, will you? I mean, not that I mind…" Draco grinned slyly.

He quickly ducked to avoid a smack from Hermione.

"Hey, watch it. You weren't that mean to me while you were an amnesiac…" Draco said innocently, knowing this would cause uproar.

"WHAT DID I JUST HEAR YOU SAY?!" Hermione yelled.

Draco grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure you understood me perfectly…"

Hermione let out a frustrated grunt and ran out through the portrait. She needed to talk to Ginny.

--

Once inside the Gryffindor common room, Hermione sighed. The scarlet and gold room felt so welcoming and familiar. Just looking around made her feel a bit nostalgic.

Hermione noticed Lavender and Parvati chatting animatedly over a magazine in a corner. She went over to the two.

"Hey girls, have you seen Ginny?" she asked.

Lavender hesitated. She didn't know Hermione had recovered her memory.

"Hey, Hermione! Yeah, Ginny's up in her room."

Hermione thanked her, and with a quick wave, proceeded up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"How does she know where everything is?" Lavender whispered toward Parvati.

"Dunno, maybe Draco's taught her all that," Parvati replied.

Lavender shrugged and returned to her magazine.

--

Hermione knocked quickly on the sixth year girl's dormitory.

"Ginny? It's me, Hermione, can I come in?" Hermione said, cracking the door open a bit.

"Yeah, sure!" Ginny called, coming over to the door.

Hermione came in and sat on the edge of Ginny's bed. Ginny joined her.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I was in my common room, and the first thing I see, Malfoy's leaning over me, apparently kissing me! What the fuck is that?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Calm down, 'Mione, calm down. We'll figure out what's going on," Ginny said in an assuring tone.

However, it didn't bother Hermione as much as she was making it seem.

Ginny smiled to herself. So he _had _been listening to her. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide.

"Hang on a sec, Hermy, there's only one way you would remember you dislike being kissed by Malfoy. You've gotten your memory back!" Ginny gasped, enveloping Hermione in an enormous hug.

Hermione seemed confused.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, quite confounded.

Ginny sighed.

"Of course, you wouldn't remember. Allow me to explain," Ginny said. "This is going to take a while," she added, under her breath.

About thirty minutes later… 

Hermione's jaw was practically touching the floor by the time Ginny had finished.

"Malfoy?! Being _civil _to _me_?" Hermione gawked.

Ginny nodded.

"That's not all, either. Just a while ago, before you came over here, I encountered Draco in the hall. Let's just say, I made him think. I have a feeling something big is going to happen here, Hermy. Just, don't be scared to give it a chance," Ginny said wisely.

Hermione still seemed confused.

"Alright, well, this has been a long night for me. I'm going to get some sleep," Hermione said, getting up to go.

"You should, you should. I'm just glad you're finally back," Ginny smiled.

--

Draco walked down the now empty corridors, a blue-bound book in hand. He was returning it to Dumbledore.

On his way to the Headmaster's office, thoughts clouded Draco's mind. If what Ginny was saying wasn't true, then why had his kiss triggered her memory?

'_Because the Mini Weasel was right,' _a voice told Draco.

"Oh Merlin, not the voices again," Draco muttered, referring to his conscience.

He was thankful when he reached the headmaster's office. But he unfortunately had forgotten the password.

"Some candy, oh come on, what was it…" Draco muttered to himself, racking his brain for any possible idea.

Just then, Professor McGonagall walked over to the gargoyle guarding the door.

" 'Evening, Mister Malfoy," she greeted before muttering the password. "Chocolate frog."

Draco followed the Professor up the winding stairs.

'_Once again…thank goodness for McGonagall,' _Draco thought to himself.

Upon entering the headmasters' office, Professor McGonagall stepped aside.

"Professor Dumbledore, you appear to have a visitor," she said announced.

Dumbledore stood up from his desk.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Malfoy, how may I be of assistance?" Dumbledore said, giving a short bow.

"I've got some good news, I guess," Draco said casually, handing the book to the headmaster.

Dumbledore's marvelous eyes twinkled more than ever.

"I suppose this means what I think it means?" he grinned.

Draco nodded slowly.

"How exactly did this happen?" Dumbledore asked, placing the book on his desk.

Draco froze. He did not, under any circumstances, wish to tell the Headmaster what happened.

"I, uhm, well, you see…" Draco was lost for words.

Dumbledore studied the blond Slytherin carefully, seeming to sense his nervousness.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Malfoy. I seem to understand," he grinned slightly.

Draco slowly let out the air he had been holding in. What exactly did Dumbledore 'understand'?

'_If he knows, then that man is_ _a mind reader,'_ Draco thought to himself.

"You are dismissed, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for the wonderful news," Dumbledore said, with a slight bow of his head.

Draco thankfully scampered out of the office.

Once the door shut, Professor McGonagall began to speak.

"So, the plan seems to be working well?" she asked.

"Yes, the only way Miss Granger could have retrieved her memory was by means of Draco, since he knew. Being fully aware of what was what, she would not have told him otherwise," Dumbledore said.

"Ah, I see, quite right, Headmaster," McGonagall replied with a quick nod of her head.

"If all continues to go well, this curse may just be broken after all, and the inconceivable will come to be," Dumbledore said in his wise tone.

Professor McGonagall nodded again.

"It will work, Headmaster, I am sure of it. Those two will make an oddly perfect match," McGonagall said.

Dumbledore grinned, his eyes once again sparkling.

"In given time, Professor, in given time."

---

A/N: Hey guys! I'm really glad you all liked the last chappy, and hope you like this one! Like I said, it's not as great, but I just wanted to put something up before the Thanksgiving Holidays, where I probably won't have much time to write.

Also, **Samantha( ) **pointed out that it was Zambini with an 'm', she clarified it with her book. Thanks!!

Now, to my reviewers. Wow, I had a lot this time!

**Samantha( ): **Ah! Really? Oh well, Camille won :D Thanks for that btw. Glad you like the story :D

PinkIcicle: Yay! Thanks! Yup, if you think you hate Seamus _now, _wait till later on. It gets bad. Mucho bad. That's all I'm saying. Thanks for the review!! 

**Andrea( ): **Lmao, it was Kara's idea! Glad you're enjoying it! Yep, I'm sticking to this one like glue. Heh..

**azn-modern-miko:** Thanks! I will :D

**Enchanted Dragon: **Lmao, soap opera xD Heh, I try to have my chappies up ASAP. Thanks for reading! Glad you like :D

**AquiliusAmor:** Yay, thanks :)

**lunastar03: **Aw, thanks! Hmm, I don't really need a beta at the moment, but thanks for offering! If I ever do need one, I'll let you know.

**JassXOXO: **Thanks! I'll try my best :)

**x g r e e n - e y e s x: **Lmao, you got it :) I will!

**Orlis-Diamond: **Aw, thanks! I really like this chapter, too for some reason, I dunno :) Eh heh, I am evil, remember that. I like cliffies. D

**callista: **Twists are my friends…wow, that was weird. Hah, nice suggestion, I was planning something along those lines, actually. You'll find out soon enough :D Lmao, si. Draco is very very shexy. And drool-worthy.

**sw33tdohtee: **Yay, intense random emotions (just like Draco and Hermy! Gasp.)! Lmao, thanks! I'm glad you like it :)

**paper-sky: **Another of my faithful reviewers! Lmao, yeah, I always pictured Ginny as the type who would do something like that. You'll find that she helps Hermy and Draco out a lot. Thanks for reading!

**MJ432: **Ferret boy is too sexy for his fur O. –gets out tranquilizer gun- Lmao, yay:) I thought people would like it…shanks for reading and for ze review!!

Alright guys, thanks for reading! I'll try to have the next chappy up soon.

Until then, Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it!


	13. Fairly Civil

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Hey! Stupid FFnet wouldn't let me update for a while (with that bug thing and the disabled updating). I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving!

Oh, and as I looked back at other Author's notes, I realized something. FFnet cuts out a lot of my smileys, so you'll see some random letters or symbols that don't make sense everywhere. That means a smiley got cut out. I'll make sure that doesn't happen though..

Alright, on with the chappy!

**Chapter 13: Fairly Civil **

Hermione trudged to her room. She felt incredibly tired and at the same time confused. She knew that Ginny would never lie to her, but her brain couldn't seem to register the truth.

'_It can't be true, it can't. For Malfoy to be civil to me, he must be on drugs or something,' _Hermione thought.

Just as she came upon the portrait, Draco joined her. Neither so much as acknowledged the other.

Hermione muttered the password and the portrait obediently swung open.

Both she and Draco silently entered their common room, and each headed to their respective dormitory. But just then, Hermione felt the need to speak.

"Look, Malfoy, Ginny told me what happened…" she said skeptically, pausing.

Draco turned around, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is it, Granger? I haven't got all night," he said, sounding annoyed.

Hermione sighed.

" I just wanted to…thank you for helping me," she said quickly.

Draco's heart momentarily stopped.

'_Did she just _thank _me for something?' _he thought to himself, quite shocked.

However, Draco was a master at hiding emotions.

"It's not like I wanted to, you know. That old fool Dumbledore _made _me," he hissed as cruelly as he could manage.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'_He's probably lying,' _she thought to herself.

Just then, a plan popped into her mind.

"You know what? Fine. Since I'm _such _a burden on you, I'm going to give up my position as Head Girl. Sure, you're my enemy, who cares if I bother you or not, but I actually know how to be _mature. _Maybe you'll get lucky and Dumbledore will make the new Head Girl someone you can fuck all night," she spat, and turned to leave without waiting to see his reaction.

'_She can't be serious,' _Draco thought as his eyes grew wide.

She exited through the portrait and grinned to herself.

'He'll fall for it," Hermione thought encouragingly. 

It took Hermione's anxious heart three beats before Draco dashed out through the portrait.

His athletic arm wrapped around her petite waist. His cold, gray eyes bore into her large, chocolate ones.

As if instinctual, his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, Draco's, of course, eventually winning. Hermione moaned into his mouth as she ran her fingers through his platinum locks. The fervent kiss ended abruptly as Draco pulled back. A smile tugged at the edge of Hermione's lips.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Hermione smiled, looking up into his eyes.

She pulled away from his grasp, and the two entered their common room once again.

Hermione plopped down on the nearest sofa and Draco soon joined her.

"Alright Malfoy, let's get something straight. We obviously don't hate each other, so I guess that makes us…" Hermione waited for a reply.

Draco pondered for a bit with his chin on his fist, his elbow resting playfully on Hermione's shoulder.

"Fairly civil, I suppose," he finally said in a fake superior manner, his nose raised playfully in the air.

Hermione had to keep from laughing.

"Fairly civil it shall be, Mr. Malfoy," she said, attempting to stifle giggles.

Draco stuck out his hand and the two shook. Instantly, they burst into laughter.

After the laughter ceased, each went to their respective rooms without any further discussion.

Hermione changed into a white tank top and pink pajama pants. She crawled into her bed and sighed.

'_Well, at least we're declared civil…I guess it's a start,'_ she thought before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Draco stared up at the top of his four-poster, both hands resting behind his head. His expression was not a confused one, but finally, a content one.

'_I actually kissed her and it turned out well, for once,' _he thought.

'_Feelings, feelings…' _a voice in his head jeered.

"You just shut the hell up," Draco muttered, a grin spreading across his lips. He continued to ponder a bit until sleep teased at his eyelids, and finally fell into a deep slumber.

--

News of Hermione's recovery soon spread around the school, and everything was normal again.

Well, everything was as normal as things could get at Hogwarts.

Hermione had told Ginny in extreme detail everything that had happened between her and Draco. Of course, Ginny understood.

However, Hermione elected not to tell Harry and Ron, for she knew all too well that their reactions would be like fireworks at New Years.

But just because they didn't know didn't mean they couldn't suspect.

"Hey, 'Mione, what's up lately with you and Malfoy? He never bothers you, and you've been leaving him alone," Ron asked one day on their way to classes.

"Ron, you know I hate Malfoy as much as you do. Dumbledore just wants us to set an example for the younger students. After all, we _are _Heads," Hermione replied plainly in a matter-of-factly tone.

"It would be better to show them an example of how to deal with an insufferable git," Ron muttered, fists clenched by his sides.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked ahead to Charms.

Just then, Ginny walked up to her.

"Hey, 'Mione, everything alright with the boys?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ron got suspicious earlier, but I was able to handle it," she replied, shrugging.

"That's good…oh by the way, there's a quick Prefects and Heads meeting tonight," Ginny told her.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you there then," Hermione waved, as Ginny walked off toward her class.

--

That evening after dinner, Hermione made her way to the Transfigurations classroom.

Thoughts clouded her mind. What exactly was her present state with Draco?

'_Civil. Just civil,' _Hermione reminded herself.

But could she be developing a _crush _on a certain someone?

And what about Seamus? Well, he hadn't exactly been the best boyfriend. Hermione wasn't even sure why she was still with him.

Upon turning a corner, Hermione met up with a familiar blond Slytherin.

"Oh…hey," Hermione greeted casually.

"How're the friends?" Draco asked, attempting to sound the least bit interested in her pals.

"Ah, I can manage them alright," Hermione shrugged.

The two continued to the meeting in silence.

'_That was awkward,' _Hermione thought to herself as they entered the meeting.

She took a seat beside her red head friend.

"I need to talk to you about something afterward," Hermione whispered to her friend discreetly, without turning her head.

Ginny nodded. "Alright."

Just then, Professor McGonagall commenced.

"As you all know, the holidays are right around the corner, and we need to further plan our Christmas Ball."

Excited murmurs spread throughout the room.

"Settle down, settle down. Now, since our Head Girl has completed a full recovery," McGonagall said, as scattered applause was heard, " I shall leave our Heads in charge of this event. My only limitations are that the Ball shall be for only fifth through seventh years," McGonagall continued.

Draco and Hermione met each others glances, and Draco flashed a very covert smile her way.

Hermione could feel some color rising to her cheeks as she turned away.

"I saw that," Ginny grinned slyly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Alright, Heads, remember to start planning. You are dismissed," McGonagall finally said.

---

A/N: I was thinking of making this one long chapter, but instead I cut it up into two chappies, so I could update faster (FFnet finally works again!).

Hope you enjoyed the chappy (even though it was a bit uneventful I guess). I'll have another one up ASAP! And that one will be _very _eventful, my darlings. ;D

Some thanks to my reviewers…

**MJ432: **Thanks! Hope you had a good one, too. You…threw up. How pleasant…lmao, THRILLINGNESS. Yes, Draco is too sexy for his broom, too sexy for his broom…and fur. OH YEAH :D

**azn-modern-miko: **Lmao, thanks xDKeep reading!

**paper-sky: **Yay, glad you like it I love writing this! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much I enjoy writing it! Lmao, yeah, cliffies help keep the reader reading. Glad you enjoy it!

**SorrowfulWolf: **Aw, thanks! Lmao, no worries. Thanks, you'll get more!

**sugar n spice 522: **Thanks! I preferred Chappy 11 though. It's alright, at least you took the time to review! Lmao, Draco was on her mind, so it triggered her memory. Glad you like it!

Alright, that's it for now! Thanks again to all my readers for taking the time to review. I really appreciate it, and it helps me to update quickly.

Off to write!


	14. A Vixen or Two

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. I didn't have time at all this week because of school and such.

This chapter isn't as long, but I wanted to get something up for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh my gosh.

**100TH REVIEW MILESTONE!!!**

W00T!!! XD And I was happy with the idea that I would get only _fifty _throughout the whole story. 0.o

Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 14: A Vixen or Two**

Draco made his way out of the Transfiguration room when Blaise stopped him.

"Hey, Drake, have you seen that hot new chick in Slytherin? She's a transfer from Beauxbatons. Her name's Vixen Emeraude, and from what I hear, she is quite the little vixen," Blaise said excitedly.

"And you tell me this why?" Draco retorted.

Blaise's eyes grew wide as he said in mock shock, "Merlin, Draco, are you off your rocker? Since when do you not care about a hot chick?!"

Draco looked around and sighed.

"I'll explain in the Slytherin common room, but not here, people may be listening," Draco whispered.

Blaise nodded, seeming confused, and the two walked in silence to dungeons.

Once they reached the privacy of the Slytherin common room, Draco plopped down on a familiar green couch. His old common room made him feel at home.

"So, Drake, what's up?" Blaise said, sitting opposite of Draco.

Draco sighed.

"I dunno, man, it's complicated. That Granger chick…" Draco paused.

Blaise smirked devilishly, "You fucker, you've got a thing for her, don't you!"

Draco felt ready to dive under an Invisibility Cloak. Was everyone around him suddenly becoming smarter?

Realizing the expression on Draco's face, Blaise just grinned wider.

"No wonder you've been all happy and shit lately! I was starting to think you were gay or something!"

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Oh, of course mate, I've gone gay. So, what about this Vixen chick?"

Blaise's eyes lit up.

"Since you're obviously busy with this Granger girl, I'd thought I'd…ask her out," he drawled.

Draco had to chuckle. Anyone with an ounce of brains knew that "asking out" meant "having a good shag" in Blaise's vocabulary.

"Right, Zambini, _ask her out_. Oh and, I'm not _with _Herm—Granger, I just…we're civil. You can't tell anyone, either, " Draco articulated.

It was Blaise's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh, Merlin, Malfoy, you know you want to shag that virgin…"

Draco picked up a pillow and flung it at him.

"Shut the hell up," Draco muttered. "So, tell me about this Vixen girl anyway," he said quickly, changing the subject.

Blaise leaned back in his seat. "She's a hot one, and that's putting it lightly. A hot French one. She doesn't have a French accent, though…bummer…French accents are hot…" Blaise trailed on mumbling to himself.

Just then, the Slytherin portrait creaked open and in stepped none other than Vixen Emeraude.

Her cascading, silvery blonde hair fell to her waist, tipped a sapphire color at the end. Her piercing blue eyes fell on Draco as she made her way over to him. He noticed her long shapely legs and nicely filled in body. For a moment, Draco was back with her beauty. But he soon decided she was nothing too special.

Draco knew someone more beautiful.

"Hello, Draco," she said in a silky tone, gliding over next to him.

She slid onto the couch gracefully, moving a bit close to Draco. Draco seemed not to notice, as he appeared deep in thought.

"Draco?" she said again, batting her long eyelashes at him.

Blaise rolled his eyes, seeming quite annoyed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Lay off, Vixen, Draco's got a thing for the Granger girl," Blaise muttered through clenched teeth.

Both Draco and Vixen stared at Blaise wide-eyed.

"Shut up," Draco hissed at Blaise.

"Y-you're with that mudblood?!" Vixen stuttered in shock.

"For Merlin's sake, woman, no! He just…I dunno, likes her. Now, be a darling and don't tell anyone," Blaise said in an annoyed tone, adding sarcasm to the last words.

Vixen blinked a few times, seeming confused. Her mind soon registered the fact that Draco wasn't for the taking, and she sighed.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she said to Draco in a somewhat sullen tone.

Blaise grinned. Now was his chance.

"See, Drake? This beautiful girl won't tell a soul," he assured his blond friend.

Vixen obviously blushed.

"Aw, Blaise! I don't deserve your compliments," she said, turning even deeper shades of crimson.

"Of course, a lovely lady like you deserves much more than a compliment," Blaise added, sending a discreet wink her way.

With that, he stood up to stretch. As a result, his shirt lifted up a bit, exposing his toned abs.

Draco could tell Vixen was practically drooling. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing at the scene in front of him. By the way this was going, he could tell that two certain people would be busy tonight.

"I'm heading to my room. See you later, Drake, and hopefully, Vixen," he said before turning, to leave. He flashed another wink and a grin her way.

Vixen shifted in her seat, and then grinned maliciously.

"Uh, see you later, Draco," she said absent-mindedly, getting up to follow Blaise.

As soon as Vixen was out of sight, Draco burst out laughing. Blaise really did have a way with women.

'_Not better than I do, though,' _Draco added in his mind.

---

"Hermione, this room is _beautiful_!" Ginny gasped, plopping down on Hermione's large four-poster.

"Isn't it?" Hermione said wearily, sitting down at her desk. She put her head into her arms and sighed.

"Aw, 'Mione, what's the matter? You had said you would tell me something later," Ginny said soothingly.

Hermione sighed again.

"It's Seamus. I think I'm finally going to end it with him. I mean, come on, it's basically already over."

"I dunno, 'Mione. Seamus has been weird lately. He's always angry for some reason," Ginny said.

"I know he'll be mad, Gin, but I've got to officially end whatever 'we' are," Hermione replied.

"Alright, 'Mione, whatever you feel is best," Ginny shrugged, glancing at her watch. "Oh, crap, I've got to go, it's already past curfew! See ya!"

Hermione waved as her red head friend dashed out the door. Strangely, Hermione didn't feel tired enough to go to sleep. She sat at her desk and took out a roll of parchment and a quill to do some homework. However, she could not seem to concentrate.

Hermione glanced out the window, only to be caught soon gazing. The moon was full (_'Poor Lupin,' _she thought), and the sky was clear with millions of twinkling stars scattered across it.

Little did she know, that as she admired the night sky, a certain blond nearby was entranced by the evening, as well.

---

Draco's head rested against his hand, his elbow perched on his desk.

'_Just civil. Just civil,' _he repeated in his mind.

Heck, here he was, with almost every girl in the school practically throwing themselves at him. Sure, they were beautiful (or so they made themselves anyway), but he knew of a more beautiful beauty.

Yet he turned them all down. Lately he had, anyway.

In his train of thoughts, he found an image of a laughing, beautiful girl, her chocolate curls bouncing as her large brown eyes twinkled.

Now _that_, to him, was beautiful.

He left his thoughts as the full, bright moon caught his eye. Gazing out into the night sky, he quickly took out a bit of parchment and scribbled something on it.

---

A/N: Alright, hope you liked it! Blaise is too k3w1 O.o

Some thanks to my reviewers…

**flower.OF.eden: **Lmao, stalker O.o No, just kidding. I updated :) So I get a cookie. Right, right?! XD Draco is theeeee besttt. :D

**MarissaAN: **Yay, thanks :) I update as soon as I can. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it :)

**Orlis-Diamond: **Lmao, here's the rest xD Glad you're enjoying it, keep reading!!

**Cait:** Aw, thanks!! Lmao, darling, this is an R fic, of _course _there's going to be a 'little more than kissing.' Come to think of it…a lot more than kissing O.o Just not yet. But you can expect a lemon ;) Lmao, thanks again, I love Draco, too :D

**Whorish Princess: **Alright xD Thanks for the review!!

**MJ432: **Lmao, I realized that. Heh. Aw, thanks :D Thanks again for being a faithful reviewer :)

**blind-beauty: **: Aw, thanks! Don't worry, I will :)

**Chillkat: **Thanks :D

**ANDIE: **:D

**MalfoysQueen: **Heh, alright. Thanks for the review! If you want, you can put me on Author Alert so you get an email when I update.

**azn-modern-miko: **Heh, yeah :D Thanks for the review!

**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal: **Thanks!! I'll be sure to :)

Alright, that's it for now! If you've got any questions, extra comments, or just want to chat (I'd like to get to know some of my reviewers :D), just email or AIM me! Both of these addresses can be found on my bio.

Until next time!


	15. The Breakup

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter…

Before I go on, I just wanted to give a **BIG, HUGEEEE THANKS **to my two **AWESOME BETAS, Camille and Kara. **Without them, this fic wouldn't be what it is because they help me get back in gear when I've got writers block, catch some mistakes, and basically add the cherry to the top of the sundae. So please, take time to mention them in your reviews. They both really deserve it :)

Oh and before I go on, as I said before, if anyone has questions, comments/concerns, please feel free to email me! I'm also free for chatting. I'd love to get more vivid opinions from my reviewers, or just to get to know you all better :)

My email can be found on my lookup, as can my AIM screen name.

**Chapter 15: The Breakup **

The next morning, Hermione woke to an irritating tapping at her window. She rolled over and opened one sleepy eye, seeing a large brown owl with a note attached to its leg.

Hermione groaned and got up to open the French doors, which led to a balcony. The owl obediently stuck out its leg allowing Hermione to retrieve the note.

She returned to her bed and crawled back in, unfolding the parchment.

Hermione— 

_Meet me at 5 in the common room. We've got to discuss the Ball._

_D.M._

Hermione folded up the note and put it on her bedside table. She sighed, and was about to go back to sleep when she caught sight of the magical clock on the wall. The arrow pointed to "Breakfast", and although she felt tired, she was hungry.

After a quick shower, the curly haired girl made her way down to breakfast. She could already tell it would be a long day.

---

Draco poked around at his scrambled eggs. He hoped Hermione had received the note, as their meeting would give them an excuse to be together.

'_What am I thinking? I've figured out my feelings. We're civil, we like each other—civilly. Everything else was hormone-driven lust,' _Draco told himself.

Just then, Blaise hopped into the seat next to him. He was beaming.

"Last night was GREAT!" he exclaimed, causing Draco to jump.

"Please, spare me the details," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes.

"All I've got to say is that Vixen is now mine," Blaise proclaimed happily.

Blaise turned to see some other friends at the far end of the table flashing him thumbs-up signs and grins.

"Oh, gotta run," Blaise said quickly, getting up to take a seat near the other boys.

Draco grinned and shook his head. His best friend was always one for bragging.

---

Hermione slid into a seat next to Ginny.

" 'Morning, Gin," Hermione said glumly, serving herself some strawberries.

Ginny immediately noticed Hermione's solemnity.

"Hermione, don't stress too much about it. You'll take a lot of weight off your shoulders. And by the way things have been lately, you could use that," Ginny said reassuringly.

Just then, Ron and Harry joined the girls.

"No way, The Chudley Cannons are way better! I don't know what he was thinking," Ron was telling Harry as they sat down.

Harry nodded in agreement, then turned to greet the girls.

"Hey 'Mione, Ginny," he said, picking up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

" 'ornin 'irls," Ron managed to say through a mouthful of food.

The two boys seemed confused when Hermione didn't greet them back, but Ginny held up a finger to silence them before they could speak.

"Don't", she mouthed.

Hermione sighed.

"Well, Gin, I'd better get it over with," she said, standing up to leave. "Wish me luck."

As soon as Hermione had left, Harry and Ron burst out at the same time.

"What the bloody hell was that about?!"

"Long story short, Hermione's officially ending things with Seamus," Ginny said quickly.

Ron and Harry exchanged terrified glances with each other.

"Gin, I don't think that's such a great idea. Seamus's been really crazy lately," Harry said.

Ron nodded his approval.

"Well, you'd better go help her then," Ginny said.

The two quickly got up and dashed out of the hall.

---

The day was clear with a touch of scattered, white clouds. Students lay scattered around, enjoying their Saturday. After scanning the fields, Hermione spotted who she was looking for. She made her way over to him.

"Hey, Seamus," Hermione greeted quietly.

Seamus didn't even turn to look at her. He stood at the edge of the lake skipping stones.

"Look, Seamus, we've got to talk," Hermione began. "Listen, you're a great friend and all, but…" she paused.

Seamus turned to glare at her.

"Just get on with it," he snapped.

Hermione felt scared. Her friends were right about Seamus. He had changed.

She took a deep, shaky breath and continued.

"I-I think we should just…stay friends."

Seamus's eyes were glowing with developing anger. This caused Hermione to take a step back.

"So you mean to say to me," he began slowly, "that I gave you my heart…AND WHAT DID YOU DO?" He was now yelling. "YOU RIPPED IT UP, THREW IT ON THE GROUND, AND STOMPED ON IT."

A few students had gathered curiously at a distance, looking to see what was going on.

Hermione began to back up a bit more.

"S-Seamus, p-please understand," she stuttered.

"NO! YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU…YOU BITCH! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU AND THAT, THAT FUCKING PUREBLOOD WHO'S HATED YOU FOR SEVEN YEARS?!" he shouted at her.

She turned her head and winced.

"Seamus, there's nothing going on," she whispered timidly.

"BULL SHIT!" he cursed, walking away from her.

"Seamus, please!" Hermione cried after him.

Seamus stopped in his tracks, his ragged breath audible. Hermione stopped, as well, her fear growing with every moment.

Seamus turned around slowly and suddenly launched a punch at Hermione's face. She fell to the ground, blood trailing down a large gash in her cheek.

Just then, someone burst through the crowd.

"What's going on here?" the voice yelled.

All the murmuring students froze, and the last thing Seamus saw was the furious fist of Draco Malfoy come in contact with his face.

---

A/N: Hey! Sorry about the short chappy, but I wanted to get this up for you guys quickly (you've all been so good with reviews :D), and I wanted to leave it at this cliffie –grins evily-. Hah, also, everyone was getting all hyped up about the note :D It was just a little random thing, guys, sorry for the anxiety :D

I'll try to have another chapter up soon!!

Oh and for some reason, FFnet didn't email me half of my reviews, so I only got like six via email. Sorry if I accidentally missed someone, I'm not used to looking through the review pages to thank you all :)

Now some thanks to my reviewers…

**Luisa: **Yay, Lui! Thanks for the review! Lmao, you'll find out soon enough ;) Gratzi again!

**Orlis-Diamond: **Heh, nothing special, just a random note. LMFAO! LEATHER?! You have a vivid imagination, my dear.

**Inuyashaluva245: **Hah, I would only be worried if that image _didn't _make a girl drool! Thanks :D

**nikki-malfoy666: **Yay, thanks for reviewing!

**AngelSerpent91: **Hmm, are you sure it's Zabini? I'll have to check with my book to make sure…Heh, alright, alright, you'll get more story…when I update, of course :P

**MJ432: **Heh, yes, I heart Blaise, too 0.o He just rawks :D –notices Draco getting jealous- Uh, erm, but we love Draco WAY more, don't we? Draco: That's better. :D

**Orenji: **Don't worry, there'll be some 'action' soon enough ;) This _is _an **R-rated **fic ya know :D

**HPFanatics311: **Aw, thanks! Glad you like it :)

**Kais Devil: **Thanks! I'll be sure to :D

**CranKy: **Really? Cool! Thanks for reviewing, and keep reading xD

**paper-sky: **Why, my pleasure! Thanks for reading :D Yeah, lately for some reason I've found time…let's hope it stays that way o.O

**i own u eddie stack: **Lmao, nothing special :) Thanks, I appreciate the review!

**BiancA: **Interesting prediction! Let's see what happens ;) Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep writing this story. I love it too much to stop!

Alright, that's it for now! My mom's yelling at me to get to sleep, so I finished right on time 0.o…


	16. Planning

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Ah! So sorry I haven't update for what seems like ages, but I've been quite busy with school and stuff. But school's out for the winter holidays, so I'll be here in the ONLY COLD WE'VE GOTTEN IN MIAMI FOR AGES writing…just for you guys. And for my own enjoyment, of course. I've grown to love this story, and everything I've got planned for it :)

AHHH! AND THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I'd like to especially thank **That Other Girl **and **Luisa** for taking time to thank my betas. They really appreciated the fact that someone knew they were alive ;)

**Chapter 16: Planning **

Seamus lay on the ground unconscious, blood gushing from his nose.

"You stay away from her, you hear?" Draco yelled, although Seamus could not hear him.

Just then, Harry and Ron came bursting through the crowd.

"What happened?" Harry panted.

Ron came up behind him and gasped, pointing at Hermione who was on the ground. She was sobbing hysterically and clutching her face in her hands.

Harry and Ron blankly pushed Draco aside and dashed to their friend's aid.

"Hermione, are you alright? What happened?" Ron asked in a panicked tone.

Hermione lifted her head up from her hands and seemed to block out all the worried voices, as Draco, who was caught in the crowd, met her gaze. The two exchanged a longing glance, and Hermione grinned a small, thankful grin.

Draco returned the smile and quietly headed back to the castle. Hermione watched with a heavy heart. She had wanted him to stay, although she knew Harry and Ron would cause too much protest.

He had saved her, again. He didn't _have _to. He just did. And the way they smiled at each other?

They had to be more than 'just civil'.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Ron's voice.

"I-I'll be fine," Hermione said weakly, with a small sniff.

Through all the commotion, Hermione did not realize as she was whisked off to the Hospital Wing.

Her dizzy mind was clouded with thoughts. Now, she was almost sure that she knew the truth.

They were more than just civil.

--

Draco watched from afar as Hermione was brought to Madame Pomfrey, who instantly attended to her.

He decided it was best not to make too much of an appearance. He was already letting his feelings overtake him too much.

--

The rest of the day passed in a blur. People were beginning to talk about why Draco had willingly saved Hermione from Seamus. Rumors were starting to fly. Of course, Draco had the help of Blaise.

"Are you kidding? What, Malfoy fall for _that _Mudblood? Pfft, yeah, right! You totally know Dumbledore would kill Draco if he _didn't_ save her…" Blaise would tell some students.

Draco just smiled. Blaise really was a cool guy.

In the end, Dumbledore heard of what had happened, and, being the wise old wizard he was, knew enough already and did not pry at the situation. Seamus received a weeks' detention as punishment. If it had been up to Draco, he would have received much more than _just _detention.

---

Hermione sat on the one of the beds in the Hospital Wing. She glanced at the clock. It was 4:30, almost 5.

"Madame Pomfrey, may I pleeeeease go?" Hermione whined.

"Are you absolutely sure you feel better? Because a punch like that so shortly after recovering from amnesia could cause you damage. Stupid boy, no respect at all," Madame Pomfrey muttered.

Hermione lightly touched her bandaged cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now may I please go?" Hermione pleaded.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Alright, you stubborn one, off you go. But come straight back to me if you start feeling the least bit sick!" she called after Hermione who was already out the door.

--

Hermione headed down the corridor, pulling her jacket tighter around her. It was already December, and although it had not yet snowed, the temperature had noticeably dropped.

By the time she arrived at the Head quarters, it was just about five. She sighed, and muttered the password to the portrait.

"Malfoy?" she said to the apparently empty room, tossing her bag to one side.

"Back to last names, are we?" Draco said, coming up behind her.

Hermione jumped, and turned around.

"Merlin, Malfoy! Are you trying to kill me?!" she exclaimed jokingly.

Draco chuckled. "Not anymore!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and slid onto the couch.

"Alright, so let's get to planning," Hermione said, summoning up a roll of parchment and a quill. She tried not to think too much about what had crowded her mind earlier.

Draco joined her and the two began to discuss possibilities for the Ball. Well, Hermione did, anyway.

"Ice sculptures! Definitley!" Hermione exclaimed, scribbling down on the roll of parchment.

"Sure, whatever," Draco shrugged.

Hermione scoffed.

"Could you at least _pretend_ to care about the Ball?"

'_How does she expect me to concentrate on the Ball when she's sitting in front of me, looking gorgeous as usual, and not trying to bite my head off?' _Draco thought to himself.

Hermione seemed to be waiting for an answer, but sighed mentally.

"Well, I'm going to go take these plans to McGonagall, so she'll be able to announce them at dinner," Hermione said shortly, rolling up the parchment and heading out the portrait.

One she had left, Draco let out a frustrated grunt, running his hands through his hair. Why did emotions have to be so confusing?

---

Hermione handed the parchment over to Professor McGonagall.

"Here you are, Professor. I hope you find that everything is alright," Hermione said.

McGonagall skimmed through the plans, nodding occasionally.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I must say you two have come up with some lovely ideas. I will share these with the Headmaster immediately," McGonagall said, before dismissing Hermione.

---

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor Table, relieved at the fact that Seamus was nowhere to be seen. That evening, the ceiling was dotted with stars and some scattered clouds. The bright candles that hovered above lit the Hall with a warm, comforting glow.

Soon, Ginny joined her.

"Hermione! Are you alright? I heard what happened!" Ginny exclaimed, taking a seat beside her friend.

Hermione nodded, just as Ron and Harry took seats opposite the girls. They seemed as if they were about to speak when Dumbledore stood up from the Teacher's table.

"May I have your attention, please," Dumbledore said loud enough for the Hall to hear, as a silence fell over the students. "As you all know, Christmas is quite near, and a Christmas Ball has been planned by our marvelous Heads."

The students began to whisper excitedly to one another until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I will now allow Professor McGonagall to explain more," he said, gesturing towards McGonagall.

McGonagall stood up, parchment in hand.

"Yes, yes, thank you, Headmaster. The Christmas Ball shall be held on Christmas Eve from eight o'clock in the evening 'till twelve o'clock. Please note, the Ball is formal and dates are not absolutely required, but please do come with _someone_. Fifth through seventh years only, as there will be other activities for younger students…" McGonagall went on, but most students had already heard what they needed to.

"Oh, I can't _wait_! I'm sure you guys have come up with great ideas…" Ginny squealed.

"_You guys? _Pfft, I'm sure Malfoy, being the git he is, left Hermione to do all the work. Am I right, 'Mione?" Ron looked to Hermione for approval.

Hermione exchanged a nervous glance with Ginny.

"Yeah, of course, I did all the work," Hermione said quickly, not too convincingly.

"So, who are you guys planning to take to the dance?" Ginny said, changing the subject.

Ron shrugged as he took a bite of his bread. Harry, however, blushed noticeably.

"Uh, I-I've got to go," he mumbled, and before getting up to leave, glanced at Ginny.

As soon as Harry left, Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Oh no, he hates me, I know it!" Ginny moaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Oh, Ginny, nonsense! You know Harry couldn't ever hate you. But…what's this all about?" Hermione comforted her friend.

Ginny sighed. "I was just trying to change the topic, and now Harry probably thinks I'm _forcing _him to ask me to the Ball—" Hermione cut Ginny off.

"Whoa, whoa, Ginny, are you saying…what I think you are?" Hermione said in shock.

Ginny nodded slowly.

"You've still got a crush on Harry?" Hermione whispered so that Ron wouldn't be able to hear.

Ginny nodded again, seeming embarrassed.

"Oh, Gin, I'm sure Harry likes you, as well!" Hermione tried to reassure her friend.

Ginny sighed. "I hope so…I mean, it would be great to finally have it out in the open."

Ron stared at the whispering girls, confused.

"All you girls must get together and plan it. Yeah, that's it. You all _plan. _'Hey, girls! Let's all whisper and giggle around the guys! That way, they all get bloody frustrated and have no clue as to what's going on!' " Ron mimicked in a high-pitched tone.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

--

That evening after dinner, Draco joined Blaise in the Slytherin common room. He didn't quite feel like returning to the Head quarters just yet.

The common room was somewhat empty, with the exception of a few students scattered about the room.

Draco sunk into one of the dark green couches near the fireplace as Blaise sat opposite him, winking at a group of passing girls who immediately began to giggle.

"So, this Ball. Who does the infamous Malfoy plan on taking?" Blaise asked casually.

Draco ran a hand through his platinum locks. "I don't know, really. You?"

Blaise sighed. "Vixen, most definitely. I haven't asked her yet, but I know she'll say yes, anyway."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? And what makes you say that?"

Blaise chuckled. "I think she considers us 'together' or something. Okay with me, I guess."

Draco pretended to look shocked. "You? Commitment? I'd like to see that last!"

"You never know…" Blaise paused. "So, anyway, back to you. Why don't you take the Granger chick? I mean, come on, it's obvious you like her, what with you playing hero every five seconds."

Draco sighed. "Even if I do consider asking her, I can't. I mean, people would talk."

"And since when does a Malfoy care about what 'people' say?" Blaise said.

"I don't, but what if my father finds out?" Draco replied.

Blaise thought for a moment. "True, true… I dunno, make up some crap, like you're both Heads and you _have _to go to together."

"That could work…now I just have to see if she'll go with me," Draco mused. He quickly got up to leave. "Thanks again, Zabini."

Blaise waved as Draco exited through the portrait.

"Anytime, Drake, anytime."

---

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Oh, I also forgot to mention, the idea for Vixen came from Kara (one of my betas), along with the idea for her first name.

About the Zabini/Zambini thing…I'm staying with Zabini, because I always thought it was that way, and loads of reviewers have confirmed that.

Alright, now I must thank my wonderful reviewers, and I do believe my thanks will be longer than the chapter itself 0.o

**azn-modern-miko: **Thanks xD

**i own u eddie stack: **Heh, yes, I am mucho bad ;D Heh, thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story!

Orlis-Diamond: How about Draco in no pants…-slaps self- 0.o Eh-heh ;D Here, have some more story! 

**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal: **Yep, Draco to the rescue! Yeah, Hermione's being hurt a lot lately…it'll all pay off in the end I think :) Thanks! Keep reading :)

**lioness821: **You read my mind 0.o Let's wait and see what happens ;) Thanks for the review!

**Schoolqueen:** Yeah, poor Hermy, always getting hurt 0.o Thanks!! I'll try :)

**That Other Girl: **Aw, thanks! I write when I can. Yeah, as one of my reviewers once told me, around the beginning…reviews accumulate eventually, so just keep writing and wait to see what happens. Ferret boyyyyyy :D I had to have that in there…I think I'm going to stick with Zabini. That's what I always thought it was, so yeahh. No way were you annoying me!!! I love reviews almost as much as I love the writing itself XD Yeah, night sky is pretty…I like it too, so I guess I made Draco like it. LMAO! KAGOME!! InuYasha…SIT! Yep, he's a jackass alright. I usually think he's cool in the books and movies (until that bit in OOTP I think it was…) but I decided to make him evil in this one. He'll end up okay, though. Oh and, I wanted to thank you again for taking time to review for my betas. They felt loads more loved and noticed, and they wanted me to say 'thanks' to you!

**Demonic Pyromaniac: **Heh, don't worry, I will. Keep reading!

**MJ432: **Lmao, of course..-cough-. Aw, didn't mean to get you too excited. The meeting didn't turn out to be too special, did it? Yeah, I thought he would sign it D.M., too at least until they're going out. Then maybe he can sign it 'Draco' or something. Well, thanks for ze review :D Hope you keep reading!

**juno malabre: **Heh, I just like to make sure my reviewers are acknowledged properly. Glad you like the story :)

**Callista:** Yep :D Aw, thanks!! Things will progress between the two more as the fic goes on…Lmao, yeah, it's like what, Draco 3-Seamus 0? Seamus might gain a point later on—I've said too much 0.o

**Sleeping Dragons Die:** I was ignoring her for quite a bit trying to finish up the last bit 0.o Yes, we should all just kick Seamus. No 0.0 No virus please! Heh, glad you like the story! Oh, don't worry about Vixen, you'll like her soon enough ;)

**x g r e e n - e y e s x:** Don't worry about it, at least you reviewed! Yay, thanks xD Yes, Seamus needs _serious_ anger management.

**alianne of conte: **Thanks! I'll be sure to!

**flower.OF.eden: **Indeed it does! Thanks for reading, and thanks for the review!

**CranKy: **Yes :) Aw, thanks! Gracias for reviewing.

**AngelSerpent91: **Good point ;) Thanks for the review!

**littlewolfdemon1: **Thanks!! Glad you like it!

**AquiliusAmor: **W00t :D Glad you love it, thanks for reading!!

**Rowena (suicideblondie):** Ah! It's like a drug…(0.o) I'll update as soon as I can!!

**moonshine07: **A first, but definitely not a last! I'll update ASAP. Thanks for the review :D

**Pho3niX: **Yay, thanks! I try to keep the characters not OOC. It makes the story more accurate that way…Thanks for R&Ring, I'll update soon :)

**Nicole-HP-fan: **Cliffies are indeed my specialty xD Keep reading!!

**DarkSlytherinPrincess: **I'll try! I'll see if I've got time to edit it for you. Hah, yes, Tom Felton _and_ Draco are shexay. Thanks for the review!

Luisa: Thanks, Lui :) Also, thanks for thanking Camille and Kara! Even though they know you, they still appreciate it! 

**Michelle:** Thanks!! Well, the idea isn't really mine, as it's a common pairing among fan fic shippers and authors. Cool! What's her penname? Thanks for reviewing, glad you like the story!

**sugar n spice 522: **Lmao, yay, thanks :D Yes, Blaise rawks, doesn't he? Keep reading!!

**Pharaun: **Thanks!!! I'll update when I can! Keep reading :)

**rivera1106: **Whenever I have time. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

Wow, I'm quite tired as it's 12 AM already. I put this chappy up without my beta's approval over some last bits, so I'll be yelled at in the morning :)

Hope you enjoyed this chappy. Until next time…


	17. A Quiet Place To Think

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Don't have much to say, but I'm a bit irked by one review I received. Well, if you could call it a review. More like a flame. So they get a special acknowledgement.

**hellakat: **My beta basically covered everything in her review. I can't please everyone, but the people I've pleased are enough for me. I wouldn't want to please someone like you, anyway, who apparently gets some sort of amusement out of flaming people. First of all, you only read the first two chapters of my story, so you can't really judge it fairly. Second of all, if the HG/DM fandom has such a 'bad reputation', why are you going around reading the stories? And your example of Americans is very stereotypical. Who says we all run around yelling "OMG" and "like!" all the time? Yeah, so some advice on my part, instead of flaming people (as I see you often do), try _constructive criticism_, helping the author, not trying to put them down. And since you seem to have a problem with most stories on here, why don't you try writing one yourself, hmm?

PS: Indeed, I am _very_ proud. Cheers.

**Chapter 17: A Quiet Place to Think**

After dinner, Hermione decided to take a stroll. It was quiet and peaceful outside; the air was cold and crisp, and the dark sky was dotted with twinkling stars. Just then, Harry came up behind her.

"Hey, 'Mione, can we talk?" Harry asked, seeming a bit nervous.

Hermione instantly became worried. Did Harry know something he wasn't supposed to?

"Y-yes, of course! You know I'm always here to talk," Hermione said, trying to keep her cool.

Harry sighed. "Right, then. I bet you were wondering why I was acting so strange at dinner."

Hermione nodded slowly.

Harry sighed again. "Well…I think I fancy Ginny."

Hermione's expression automatically lightened. In fact, she began to laugh.

"Oh, Merlin, 'Mione, is it that funny?" Harry asked.

"No, no," she said in between breaths, "it's just that, I thought it was something serious!"

"But this _is_ serious! I wanted to ask her to the Ball, but I'm not sure how she would react," Harry said.

Hermione chuckled. "Oh, Harry, just give it a try! I'm almost positive you won't regret it."

Hermione couldn't help but notice how nervous Harry was when it came to girls. One would expect the brave Harry Potter to tackle any obstacle. Except, perhaps, the female species.

---

The next morning, Ginny approached Hermione in the corridors. Students were scattered about chatting excitedly or anxiously while awaiting the trip to Hogsmeade.

"Hey, 'Mione! I noticed you and Harry talking lat night. What happened? Does he hate me? Does he wish to never lay eyes on me again?" Ginny said all at once.

Hermione laughed. "Oh Gods, Ginny, no! I'm not going to give away anything, but don't worry. Plus, today is the start of the winter holiday! We've got a Hogsmeade trip!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny's eyes seemed to brighten. "You're right! Mum and dad have gone off to visit Bill and his wife for the holidays. So naturally, Ron and I are stuck here."

"Well, you'd better get ready! We'll be leaving in a bit."

---

Up and down the streets of Hogsmeade, people milled about doing some last minute shopping or just enjoying the town around the holiday season. Many shops were adorned with ornaments and garland; some shopkeepers had bewitched the tinsel to turn different colors for each witch or wizard who entered.

"Strange, the first snow of the season has yet to fall," Ginny mused.

Hermione nodded, slipping her hands into her pockets. It was incredibly cold, as if on the verge of snowing. The day was a gray one, with clouds cluttering the sky.

As her friends chatted, Hermione's mind was clouded with thoughts. Who would she go with to the Ball? Harry wanted to ask Ginny, and Ron was going to go with Lavender. Seamus was obviously out of the question, so who would be her date?

'_There's plenty of time to think about that. Enjoy Hogsmeade!' _Hermione assured herself.

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"I've still got to do loads of Holiday shopping," Ginny was saying.

Hermione nodded. "So do I."

Just then, Draco, accompanied by Blaise, Vixen, Crabbe, and Goyle brushed past.

"What are you doing in Hogsmeade, Weasel? It's not like you can afford anything," he sneered.

"Shove it, Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"Oh, the Potty's standing up for his boyfriend! How sweet," Draco returned.

Hermione was sending Draco close to a death glare, and, getting the message, he turned to leave.

"Insufferable git," muttered Ron.

"Just don't listen to him, Ron," Ginny said to her brother, and then added, " We'll meet up later."

The friends split up, leaving Hermione and Ginny to freely roam the shops in search of presents.

---

After what seemed like hours of looking through shops, Hermione and Ginny were set. Hermione had bought Ron a Chudley Cannons album that contained photos and facts about the team, and Harry, a book titled 'Famous Seekers and Their Techniques'. Ginny's present, which she had already purchased, was a lovely muggle outfit. Ginny had always been fascinated by muggle clothes.

The girls found Harry and Ron gazing at some sweets outside the window of Honeydukes.

"You finished?" Harry turned asked the two, who were both carrying a few bags.

"All done," Hermione said, grinning.

"Then what do you say to some Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks? My treat," Harry offered.

Hermione thought for a moment.

"I think I'll pass. You go ahead," Hermione said.

"Are you sure, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Positive," she replied, then added with a whisper, " go off with Harry, you know you want to!"

Ginny rolled her eyes playfully and, with a wave, walked away with the two boys.

---

Draco waited by Blaise as he looked at some Quidditch gear.

"Check this set out, it's wicked!" he exclaimed, showing Draco a complete set of exclusive Quidditch balls.

"Yeah, it's cool," said Draco, without much interest. "Listen, I'm going to take a walk and see if I find…well, you know."

Blaise grinned. "Alright mate, good luck with that, then."

Draco sauntered out of the shop and into the chilly streets.

---

Hermione ambled through the somewhat busy streets of the little town. She continued off past the carolers and crowds until she came near the Shrieking Shack, wishing to get away from all the bustle. A quiet place to think was always welcome.

---

After a bit of casually searching for Hermione, Draco made his way past the busy streets of the town over to a clearing near the Shrieking Shack, where in third year, he had been ambushed by an invisible someone and in fifth year, made out with…well, that wasn't important now.

Much to his surprise, a familiar curly-haired girl sat upon a rock, staring out into the distance. She appeared to be in deep thought…

---

Hermione took a seat upon a rather large rock, and began to gather her thoughts. The cold bit at her, and the gray clouds threatened snow, but she enjoyed it nevertheless.

Just then, a voice startled her.

"Mind if I join you?" the voice drawled.

Hermione instantly whirled around to find Draco standing there, looking handsome as usual, but also a bit…nervous?

"Gods Malfoy, you must fancy frightening me, hmm?" she said, scooting over a bit as Draco sat beside her.

"Apparently I do," he chuckled.

The two sat in silence for a bit, each unsure what to say.

'_Why is he here? What does he want?' _Hermione thought to herself.

'_Come on, Malfoy, you've best just ask her now,' _Draco told himself.

He took a deep breath.

"Hermione, there's something I've got to ask you…"

-------

A/N: CLIFFFAYYY! Sorry this chapter was short, but I wanted to have this one up now so I can have the next one up by Christmas Eve. That's right, folks, don't expect anything until Christmas Eve. Let's just call it…my Christmas present to you guys?

Anyway, while you await some more chapters, allow me to recommend one VERY awesome story by **dracosgirl2515. **Try her No Longer Just A Mudblood Series (finished), or Relationships Change (in-progress!) Don't be startled by any Grammar mistakes in No Longer Just a Mudblood. She has perfect Grammar throughout all her other stories.

Thanks, and Happy Holidays!!

Now, some thanks to my reviewers…

**paper-sky: **Aw, thanks! Here you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**JaxDepp (one of my betas!): **Thanks, Jax, I appreciate it :)

**azn-modern-miko: **The ball is probably in the next chapter…as for that other thing, you'll have to read and see!! :)

**Luisa: **Thanks, Lu! I appreciate that, too (:

**Schoolqueen: **Yeah, I know what you mean. Even though he doesn't appear too much in the books, fan fiction gives him such a great character, don't you think? Thanks for reading!

**AngelSerpent91: **Lmao, you could say that…

**HPFanatics311:** Lmao, yeah, Super Draco to the rescue!! As usual..! Hehe, thanks! Glad you like it XD

**MJ432: **AH I KNOW! IT'S BEEN COLD HERE LATELY AND I HEARTS IT. XD Heh, that's a typical Ron thing. Well, let's see what happens, shall we? Ah yes, Draco –faints- and Blaise, so cute :)

**Syren: **Really? Oh…I just thought I noticed some similar things, so I wanted to make sure people didn't think I copied her. Aw, thanks!! I don't know, and I have yet to check my book, but for now I'm sticking with Zabini…Au revoir!

**hannah-901: **Nah, not expelled, cause Draco hit someone, too. Hmm, we'll see what happens…Thanks for reading!!

**Trulyshadowed:** Thanks!! Remember, this _is_ an R-rated fic. Eh, I don't plan on too much smut, cause I don't want things to get too NC-17, but yes, in later chapters, you will find an R scene. I hope that's not all you're reading the story for though 0.o

**Sally: **Cool! Thanks! Keep reading :)

f**lower.OF.eden: **Heh, yes, so short…yet so awesome, right? I will!

**CranKy:** Whoa tiger, thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**Tiniowien Undomiel:** Heh, thanks!!! As I've told others, R-rated stuff will come in time. You can just randomly have them jump on each other, now, can you? Anyway, thanks again! Yeah, that would be nice, but if it did happen, the books wouldn't be the same :- I mean, SOMEONE needs to play the hot villain!

'Till next time! Oh and, my beta didn't fully check this over, so if there are some mistakes, you'll know why :)


	18. Merry Christmas, Draco

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you had a Happy Christmas, Hannukah, or Kwanza (or anything else you may celebrate!).

This chapter was meant to be up by Christmas Eve, but I didn't have time to finish it then. Then on Christmas and the 26th, I didn't have any time at _all_ to write.

So here it is, a late present for all of you! It's nice and long, (10 pages on Microsoft Word) to make up for the time I'll be gone.

I'll be leaving today (the 27th) to Disney World until January 2nd, so don't expect anymore updates till then. Go back and read the story again while you wait, or check out some of the other stories I've recommended earlier.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 18: Merry Christmas, Draco**

Hermione's heart beat a little faster than usual but she kept her cool.

"Mmm hmm?" She drawled casually, loving to see Draco squirm.

Draco took another deep breath. 

"I…I…well, I'd just better get this over with," he mumbled nervously. "Will you go with me to the Winter Ball? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I'd understand if there's someone else you'd rather go with, its completely up to you—" Draco was cut off by Hermione, who put a finger to his lips.

She sighed. "Yes, I will."

A rather large knot in Draco's stomach seemed to have loosened greatly. She had accepted.

"But," Hermione began, causing Draco to worry, "others will talk."

Draco knew she was right. If people found about them going as dates, gossip could erupt and Lucius could find out (which was never good).

"Well, we can always say we're forced to go together by Dumbledore, being Heads and all," Draco suggested.

"Yes, and we are just going as companions, aren't we?" Hermione said, although she really didn't wish for it to be true.

Draco was unsure of what to say. He had hoped that they really could go as _more _than just companions, but it was for the sake of their very safety.

"Of course," he said, trying to sound believable, " I mean, most girls I would go with were already taken and—" Draco stopped, seeing that these words had hurt her. "But you're one of those girls I wanted to go with," he said softly, almost inaudibly.

Hermione's insides were screaming with delight as she maintained a cool mien.

They sat on the cold rock in the chilly Hogsmeade air; neither of them spoke a word.

"I'd best be going, I'm sure Ginny and the others are waiting for me…" Hermione said quickly, breaking the awkward silence.

Before getting up to leave, she leaned over and planted a kiss on Draco's lips. With that, she hurried off to tell Ginny every detail.

---

Hermione practically floated up to the castle.

She strolled into the Gryffindor common room as casually as possible, searching for Ginny. She found the redhead in an armchair in front of the fireplace, a magazine in hand.

"Ginny!" Hermione whispered excitedly. "Guess who just asked me to the ball?"

Ginny pondered for a moment, just to spite her. The logical guess was Draco, seeing as how they had been making puppy dog eyes at each other for the last few weeks.

Hermione seemed about to explode.

"Hmm...Ron?" Ginny joked, laughing at Hermione's shocked look.

"NO! You won't believe me if I told you, but-" She looked around the room to see if anyone could overhear them (Lavender and Parvati were deep in a discussion over the importance of Glamour Charms).

"Malfoy!" she squeaked.

Ginny's eyes grew wide, and a smile played across her lips.

"I knew it! You fancy him! He fancies you! Oh, how exciting! We've GOT to get our dresses together…but what will the others say?" Ginny rambled on.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, ignoring her last question. "Get our dresses together? Ginny, don't tell me…"

Ginny blushed deep shades of crimson.

"Harry?!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

Ginny nodded shyly.

"And that's not all of it…"

Just then, the man of the hour came over to them.

"What's all this whispering about?" Harry asked in a mock superior tone.

He took a seat opposite of Ginny. Hermione grinned slyly, pushing him away.

"Oh come off it, Harry, I know about you and Ginny," she told the blushing boy.

There were a few moments of silence before Harry sat down next to Ginny, snaking his arm around her waist.

Hermione mouthed an 'Aww!' at the two.

"But Ron can't know just yet. You know how he is, he'd have a right fit," Ginny whispered toward Hermione.

"Alright then, Gin. Let's go shopping for gowns tomorrow. Heads are allowed visits to Hogsmeade up to twice a week, not including regular trips," Hermione explained.

Harry seemed confused.

"Wait, Hermione, who are you going with?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione's stomach tightened. What was she to say?

'_You're both Heads, you were forced to go together. Yes, that will work.'_

"Well…don't go nutters on me, Harry, but…Malfoy," Hermione paused, but not too long before continuing, "but only because Dumbledore thinks it would be setting a good example. You know, for this whole inter-house peace thing," she said quickly.

Harry seemed to be calm. "Well, if you're absolutely forced to, we can't really argue with Dumbledore, can we? I'd just better wish you luck with that prat."

Hermione sighed internally, as did Ginny. At least Harry was okay with the false reason.

But Hermione knew that if Harry were aware of the real reason, heads would roll.

---

The next day, Hermione waited for Ginny at the entrance of the school. She slid her hands into the pockets of her knee-length overcoat, breathing in the fresh, icy air. Just then, Ginny came up behind her.

"Hey, 'Mione," the red head greeted cheerfully, "Ready to go?"

Within a few minutes, the girls were strolling along the streets of Hogsmeade. The town was cheery as usual, and as there were only three days till Christmas, things were even more abuzz.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Hermione asked Ginny, who was a true fashion expert.

Ginny pondered for a moment, then spoke up quickly.

"Follow me, I know the perfect place."

---

Ginny pulled Hermione along quickly until they reached the front of a very chic-looking boutique. It was decorated for the Holidays, along with all the other shops, and the name 'Madame Isadora's Gowns' was written across the glass display case. Two perfectly figured enchanted mannequins stood in the display, each wearing beautiful holiday-colored gowns. They would spin around occasionally, and show off their dresses to the passerby.

"Come on!" Ginny said, pulling open the door of the shop.

A small bell sounded as the girls stepped inside. Instantly, a very tall, gaunt, yet elegant-looking woman with long blonde hair waltzed up to them.

"And 'ow might Madame Isadora be of azziztance to joo ladies today?" the woman drawled in a French accent.

"We're looking for two gowns for our Winter Ball. We're students from Hogwarts," Ginny began.

"Ah, zay no more! Follow me," Madame Isadora said, signaling for the girls to follow her as she headed to the back of the shop.

The two waited in awe as Madame Isadora brought a few selections. Beautiful dresses adorned the area, and all caught the eye rather quickly.

"This woman is famous for her designs! She's from France!" Ginny whispered.

Just then, she returned with a number of dresses in her arms. She placed them in a changing booth and signaled for Ginny to enter. She then scurried away to find suitable selections for Hermione.

Ginny soon emerged wearing a gorgeous emerald gown that accentuated her large eyes beautifully. It was spaghetti-strapped and had a corset-style center, with darker green lace. Just about the waist, it flowed down in an elegant yet simple style. The back was haltered, with dark green lace to tie it up.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione gasped.

Madame Isadora returned, and smiled.

"Ah oui, zat is indeed gorgeous!" Madame Isadora exclaimed.

She then placed Hermione's selections in a separate changing booth and signaled for her to enter.

A sparkling red gown caught Hermione's eye immediately. She instantly slipped it on and admired herself in the mirror.

The gown slipped off the shoulder casually, and dipped low into a v-neck lined trimmed with white lace. It hugged her fine curves firmly until the waist, where it flowed into a tent-style. The waist was trimmed in a v-shape with the same white lace, and the overall material was a soft scarlet silk. The gown seemed to glitter, although no rhinestones or jewels were noticeable.

She adored the gown, and quickly hopped out of the changing booth.

Ginny gasped.

"I'll take it!" Hermione smiled.

---

Draco couldn't believe his luck. He had to tell Blaise.

"Zabini—" he burst in the Slytherin common room only to find Blaise and Vixen apparently…occupied.

"I see I've come at a bad time…" Draco grinned slyly.

Blaise immediately parted from his girlfriend and looked up at Draco, seeming embarrassed.

"Uhm, Vixen, I'll see you later," he whispered, and she reluctantly went off to join her friends.

Draco took a seat opposite him.

"I see you've been very busy lately," Draco grinned.

"Yeah, you could say that," Blaise returned, placing both hands behind his head. "Anyway, how did it go?"

"Excellent, actually. She agreed to go. We've got to say we were forced though, which is the not so excellent part of it," Draco told Blaise.

"By the way it sounds, you're planning a bit more, hmm?" Blaise grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"You never know," Draco muttered as he got up to go, "you never know."

---

The night of the Ball, Christmas Eve, had finally arrived. Excitement could be felt in the air as the students rushed to get ready.

Hermione sat on the stool of her vanity, as Ginny did her makeup.

"After this, I know a spell for your hair that will look gorgeous! I read about it once in a magazine…"

Ginny's voice drifted off.

'_I wonder what he'll think,'_ Hermione thought.

"Done!" Ginny said, snapping Hermione back to reality.

She turned around to take a look in the mirror.

---

Draco ran a hand through his hair, perfecting it.

"Let's gooo! The Ball's going to start in a few minutes, and Vixen will kill me if I'm late! And you'll be dead, too, I'm sure," came Blaise's nagging voice.

Draco rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed his friend.

---

All of the girls attending the Ball stood right outside of the Hall in a single file line. Many of them were chatting excitedly, commenting on the others dress and anticipating entry. Hermione, being Head Girl, stood at the front of the line, to guide the girls in.

The girls would enter the Hall one by one as their dates would greet them. Hermione would enter last, being Head Girl.

Hermione waited among the girls, and although she tried not to show it, she too was excited. Draco,, the guy who had practically every girl in the school at his feet, had asked _her,_ Hermione the bookworm, to the Ball. She couldn't help but feel a bit proud.

Just then, Hermione heard Dumbledore's booming voice come from inside the Hall.

"Let the Ball commence!"

The Great Hall doors swung open as a type of fanfare music began to play. First to enter was Ginny, who looked lovely in her dark green dress. Harry strode up to her in his matching dark green suit and they linked arms.

One by one, the couples met and proceeded to stand around the door together. As the last girl entered, Hermione took a deep breath. A wave of excitement washed over her. This was it. How would people react? Not too terribly, she hoped.

She stepped gracefully into the Hall and could see the looks of surprise on everyone's face.

Her hair, now straight and silky, fell down her back in a smooth fashion. Smoky-silver eye shadow brought out her deep chocolate eyes, and rosy pink blush accentuated her soft cheeks, giving her face a delicate glow. She wore crimson-red lipstick that seemed to shine, and red strappy pumps. Hermione's red gown glittered, and for a moment, she felt like the spotlight was hers to keep.

But sighs turned into gasps as none other than Draco stepped forward to greet her.

"Good evening, Hermione," he whispered as they linked arms, "You look gorgeous."

Draco was wearing a three-piece black tuxedo with silk lining and a sleek red bow tie to complete the look. His sleek blonde hair fell lightly about his gray eyes, which seemed to be rid of their regular cold look. Hermione felt herself begin to melt by just looking at him. She could tell most girls were green with envy.

"Not too bad yourself, Malfoy," she winked subtly.

Draco chuckled. She was still calling him Malfoy.

'_Hopefully that will soon change,' _he thought to himself as they proceeded through the crowd.

The two continued on as if it were nothing. Students were murmuring, but Ginny and Blaise were already taking action.

"Of course Dumbledore forced them to go together, being Heads and all," the friends would explain.

---

As the Ball continued, Hermione was glad to see it was turning out to be a huge success. The room was dim, and the four house tables had been cleared out. There was a large area in the middle where students were moving to the music. Draco had managed to pull some strings and hire The Weird Sisters, which had students overjoyed.

The Hall looked beautiful. Six giant Christmas trees lined each side, each decorated in silver and different shades of blue. There were tables along the sides of the dance floor where some students milled about, chatting or checking out the various foods. An ice sculpture of a swan sat on one table, across from it, an ice sculpture of a small unicorn.

The ceiling was enchanted to appear as if it was snowing, but the snow disappeared before it reached the ground. Overall, Hermione was quite pleased with their work. However, before entering the Hall, Hermione had noticed that it hadn't yet snowed outside.

Just then, Ginny came up behind her.

"Wicked turnout, 'Mione!" the redhead called over the music.

Hermione turned around and smiled brightly. "Thanks! And let me say, you look absolutely stunning!"

"As do you! Oh and don't worry, everyone's assuming Dumbledore forced the two of you to go together. Seamus doesn't look too happy, though," Ginny said.

Hermione sighed. "I won't worry, he's nothing to me anymore."

Ginny grinned at her friend. "Good. Well, I'd better get back to Harry. See you!"

Ginny disappeared into the crowd, and Hermione went off to find Draco. She was dying to dance with him, grinding and moving to the music as all the other couples were doing, but she knew that would look too suspicious. She sighed.

---

Draco stood by Blaise, who was by the food table.

"So? What are you waiting for, mate? Go dance with her like you know you want to!" Blaise said, imitating 'dirty' dance moves.

"Oh Gods, Zabini, you're off your rocker! We're already cutting it close by coming together," Draco said, although he had to grin at his friend. He was right in some ways.

"Yeah well, here comes a slow song. Go on and dance! Don't worry; people are assuming you didn't go together by choice. Watch out though, Pansy looks like she's out to kill," Blaise said, before going off to find Vixen.

Blaise was right. Draco sighed and went off to find Hermione.

---

The fast beat of the music slowed down as a slow song began to play, and the lights dimmed completely. Couples moved closer and began to sway to the soft beat. Hermione had to grin as Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and the two moved closer together.

Hermione stood for a bit, unsure of what would happen, swaying to the music. This was one of her favorite songs.

Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Draco, a small grin on his lips.

"Care to dance, Madame?" he said in a mock fancy tone. He bowed slightly and held out a hand.

"Why, of course, Sir," Hermione smiled, taking his hand.

At first, Hermione simply placed her arms near Draco's shoulder casually, and he lightly placed his hands about her waist.

"I'm glad you asked me to the Ball tonight. I wouldn't have wanted to come with anyone else," Hermione whispered.

"I'm just glad you agreed to come with me," he whispered back, pulling her closer.

Soon, Hermione had her arms completely wrapped around his neck, and her head was leaning against his chest (he was a good six inches taller than her). Draco loved how she smelled of sweet vanilla, and the two swayed to the music.

Neither was worried about the students nor their gossip, as they were surely not paying attention.

Just before the song ended, Draco leaned down to whisper into Hermione's ear.

"Come outside with me?" he whispered.

She looked up into his eyes and nodded.

They slowly made their way to the school grounds.

The night was beautiful, completely clear with the exception of a few scattered clouds, but the stars shone brightly nevertheless. The moon appeared large and shone incandescently, illuminating the grounds.

Neither spoke as they strolled along. The chilly air bit at Hermione and she shivered slightly. Draco's hand eventually found hers and he led her to a hedged area right off the path.

There were lights hidden in the bushes, and two stone benches. Draco sat down and beckoned for Hermione to join him.

"You look gorgeous tonight, you do know? I bet every guy in there wished you were his date," Draco grinned at her.

She blushed, and smiled.

"Thanks. And might I say, you look dashing. I'm sure every girl wanted to be with you," she returned.

He took her hand in his once more.

"Hermione, there's something I've wanted to ask you for sometime…" he began.

Hermione grew nervous.

"Y-yes?" she whispered timidly.

"I know this will seem strange, but I've grown to like you so much. I mean, you're smart, charismatic, beautiful…I don't know how any guy couldn't want you right away. And that git, Seamus, definitely didn't deserve you," he told her.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a black velvet box.

"So, Hermione," he said, opening the box, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione's heart skipped a few beats and she gasped. The most beautiful silver chained necklace lay on a small white cushion. From it hung a small, emerald snake with a diamond eye.

"It's…beautiful!" she breathed. "Draco…"

She threw her arms around him, taking him by surprise.

"Of course!"

Hermione pulled back from him and gazed into his deep, gray eyes. They, for the second time this evening, seemed to behold a happy glow instead of the regular cold glare.

Without further delay, Draco planted his lips upon hers in a passionate kiss. This beautiful girl had agreed to be his girlfriend, and he couldn't be happier.

Just then, Hermione pulled away from the kiss and looked up.

"Oh my…Draco! Look! It's snowing!" she smiled brightly, laughing.

Soft snowflakes fell from the sky, and Hermione jumped up, tilting her head back and twirling around like a little girl.

Draco stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She placed her hands on his chest and the two shared another deep, passionate kiss.

Just then, the distant clock chimed. It was twelve o'clock.

Draco pulled back and looked into Hermione's eyes.

He bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Merry Christmas, love."

Hermione looked up at him lovingly.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

---

A/N:

That's all I've got to say. And that I think this chapter was my favorite (along with the chapter were Hermione gets her memory back).

This time, I'll have to hold the shout outs 'cause I'm leaving soon. I'll give them next chappy though. Thanks to everyone who did review, and who had something to say about that flame.

Once again, hope you all had a happy Chrismahannukwanzika!


	19. Resisting the Urge

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I AM _SO ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY DREADFULLY _sorry! I've been so busy with school, and now I made the basketball team. My schedule's packed, and I've rarely got a chance to write! Don't worry though, this fic never leaves my train of thoughts and I will NOT abandon this story.

Oh and…

**200 REVIEW MILESTONE!!! WOOOO!!**

LOADS of thanks to all my reviewers! I love that people like this story, and it gives me the motivation to continue. Thanks again!

Now, enjoy!

**Chapter 19: Resisting the Urge**

'_She called me Draco,' _Draco thought to himself, _'That's a first, and hopefully not a last.'_

Draco noticed that Hermione was struggling to put on her necklace.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said, as she lifted her hair.

She turned around and faced him.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione whispered, "for everything."

"No, thank _you_," Draco replied softly, "for discovering a heart beneath the stone."

Hermione smiled at him and laced her fingers with his.

"Let's go back inside," she said softly, as they strolled across the now snow covered grounds.

It was quite curious the time the first snow decided to fall. As snow can be a beautiful thing, it was not the only beautiful thing that had begun that night.

---

The two ambled through the Entrance Hall, hand in hand, relieved to find no one there. Before entering the Great Hall, Draco held Hermione back.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed. "Hermione, before we go in there, remember, people aren't expecting this and—"

Hermione placed a finger to his lips. "I know," she said quietly, seeming a bit stung.

Draco began quickly, "It's not that I would care if people saw us together, but my father…if he knew, he would try to hurt you."

Hermione grinned slightly. "Don't worry, Draco. I know how your father would react, and I know that he is…pardon, but it is true…a wicked man."

Draco said somewhat sourly, "No worries, I know. I've known it all my life."

Hermione sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"We'd better get inside," she said softly.

The two headed back to the dance separately, so as not to arouse suspicion.

---

Hermione spotted Ron near the punch table and quickly made her way over to him.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron greeted casually.

"Hey, Ron. Where's Lavender?" she asked.

"Went off with Parvati some while ago. Probably off giggling in a corner or something," Ron said dully.

"What about Ginny and Harry?"

Just then, the two joined their friends.

"Where have you been? The pair of you?" Ron demanded quickly.

Ginny had suddenly become extremely interested in her fingernails. By the look on both their faces, Hermione could tell.

"Oh, outside with some others. It is a lovely night you know, just began to snow! I was doing some Head duty…" Hermione quickly covered, and was cut short as the music slowed.

"Alright, mates, we'd like to thank you loads for having us 'ere this evening!" the lead singer of the band said, as cheers and applause erupted. "Before we go, though, we'd like to play one last song for all of you! This is a muggle song, called 'It's A Kind of Magic' by a band called 'Queen'."

The music began again, at a slightly faster pace. Hermione, unsure of what to do, joined Harry, Ginny, and Ron as they all danced together.

Draco stood by the back of the room leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He wanted so desperately to be the one dancing with Hermione but he knew that he couldn't. Resisting the urge was incredibly hard. But in the end, he thought, after what had happened tonight…

'_It's worth it.'_

_It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
A kind of magic  
One dream one soul one prize one goal  
One golden glance of what should be  
It's a kind of magic  
One shaft of light that shows the way  
No mortal man can win this day  
It's a kind of magic  
The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time  
It's a kind of magic  
The waiting seems eternity  
The day will dawn of sanity  
Is this a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
There can be only one  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be done  
This flame that burns inside of me  
I'm here in secret harmonies  
It's a kind of magic  
The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time  
It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
The rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be will soon be  
Will soon be done  
This is a kind of magic  
There can be only one  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be done-done  
Magic - it's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
Magic magic magic magic  
Ha ha ha it's magic  
It's a kind of magic_

---

Hermione strolled along the corridors to her dormitory. Along the way, people would greet her with "Awesome ball, Hermione!" or "Great job with planning!".

She would smile at each, perhaps a bit more than she intended to. Her insides were floating and she felt absolutely light on her feet.

As she turned a corner toward the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady in blue, an arm wrapped around her waist from behind.

She let out a small gasp of surprise and turned around to be face to face with Draco.

"Hello, Draco," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"That was a wicked Ball, wasn't it? Well, of course, _I _did help plan it," Draco said with a playful air of superiority.

"It didn't look like you were having a wicked time when I looked over at you during that last song…jealous, were we?" Hermione teased.

Draco grinned slyly and pulled her toward him, bring his lips down on hers. He dipped her and she let out a squeal of surprise, as the two broke the kiss.

"Well, I've got you all to myself now," he half growled, leaning in to kiss her again.

But noticing the nervous look on her face at his words, he quickly pulled back.

"Hermione, don't worry. I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to," he told her.

She smiled slightly and hugged him.

"I know, Draco, I know."

---

"Hermione, love, wake up! It's Christmas Morning!" a voice whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly to see Draco lying in bed next to her. He was shirtless, and clad in only dark green boxers. Hermione soon found herself staring.

"Don't worry love, you can gaze all you like," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

Suddenly, Hermione realized where she was. She was in Draco's room, in Draco's bed, and she did not remember what had happened last night.

'_Oh no!'_ she thought, _'did we…'_

As if he read her thoughts, Draco quickly spoke up.

"Don't worry, we didn't do…anything. You fell asleep here and I didn't want to wake you. I would never take advantage of you like that."

Hermione felt relieved. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips.

The two climbed out of bed and walked hand in hand into the common room. Upon entering, Hermione noticed a beautifully decorated tree near the large window. Silver and red ornaments hung accompanied by a gold star at the top.

"Wow, that's lovely! I suppose the house elves put it up! Poor things…didn't have to," she trailed on to herself, making her way over to the tree.

'_Still going on with that spew thing,_' Draco thought to himself and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded playfully, sliding her arms around his neck in a sensual way.

Draco could feel himself becoming highly aroused and Hermione noticed. She leaned in slowly to kiss him, much too slowly for his taste; it was killing him…

Draco could practically taste her lips on his before she pulled away quickly.

"So, let's open our presents, shall we?" she smiled brightly, and skipped over to the tree.

Draco silently cursed to himself.

"Tease," he muttered after her. He made a mental note to make her pay for that later.

Hermione sat down next to the tree and picked up a package. She read the tag on it, smiled, and tore it open.

She stood up showing Draco the book she had just unwrapped.

"From Harry! I've wanted this for the longest time, it's really great—" Draco silenced her by pulling a bouquet of wilted roses from behind him

"Hey, what's this?" she said, taking them from him.

As soon as she touch the bouquet, each of the dozen roses bloomed into a brilliant shade of crimson.

A small card then emerged magically and Hermione picked it up. It read:

_For the lovely young lady who brightens anything in her presence. _

_-Draco _

"Draco," Hermione breathed, "They're absolutely beautiful!"

Draco brought his lips down upon hers.

"As are you."

Hermione smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace. Draco planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Hermione."

---

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Just to clarify some things:

-The Fat Lady wearing a blue dress is the portrait to enter the Heads dormitory (she's the sister of the Gryffindor portrait)

-Draco had bought Hermione a present cause he was planning it all along, and Hermione had bought him a present because they had been friends and she was planning to give it to him anyway.

Once again, sorry about the awful delay, and for the shortness of this chapter! Next chapter I will try to have up sooner (because I already know what I'm going to write). And now, for my reviews 00

They're twice as long this time because they're from chapters 17 AND 18.

**kaiba3:** Haha, yeah, it's all three most popular holidays instead of saying each one :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**xXxRiP2PaCxXx: **Ah! I'm flattered (: Thank you for your very kind words –sweeping bow-

**Michelle: **Haha, yeah :) Oh, okay. If you find out for sure, can you let me know? Thanks!

DarkSlytherinPrincess: Haha, thanks! Wow, a career in bookwriting? Is my story _that _good? Email me about your story, I'll see what I can do. 

**PiperRedfern: **Whoo, glad to change your point of view on ships! Thanks for R&Ring!

**dracosgirl2515: **HEY! Thanks loads for reading! Really? You thought it was a bit alike? Hmm, well, I've picked up the way Blaise acts from they way he's portrayed in fics (since he's not really in the books too much) but I promise, I didn't copy his persona from you. Thanks for all the reviews, and I'll be waiting for the next chapter in your fic!

**ChibiKuroKoneko: **Aw, thanks! Yeah, that was one of my favorite chapters, too. Whoo! Glad the community posting worked! Thanks for R&Ring!

**Inuyashaluva245: **Haha, right? Where has chivalry gone these days…LMAO let's all pray that happens to us! Thanks for reviewing :)

**Luisa: **Lmao, yeah, there will be –interesting- stuff later on. LATER. ON. You can't expect them to jump all over each other while they just got together, hmm?

**sugar n spice 522:** Thanks! Glad you liked it :) Yeah, I did actually, it was cool!

**Marla1: **Whoo, glad you think so! Yeah, I try to keep them in character as much as possible so they story seems more realistic. Thanks for the review!

**Tiarwen: **Aw, thanks! Glad you like :)

**Bharathnatyam: **Lmao, yeah. Sweet, great, awesome. :D

**natty123:** Easier for Draco and Hermione maybe, but not for the plot ;) We'll see what happens.

**Sarah: **Haha, don't get _too_ lovesick! Glad you liked it :) Thanks for R&Ring!

**AngelSerpent91: **:) Thanks for reading!

**Samantha Cameron: **Haha, don't we all…I'll try!

**LunaDemonica: **Perfectly alright! I don't mind how late a review is, it's still a review! Haha, thanks! They appreciate it :)

**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal:** Yay, cool! Thanks for reviewing!

JassXOXO: Haha, yeah, did seem like it a bit, no? Oh you will find that Draco is very romantic in this one, very romantic indeed. 

**MJ432: **My faithful reviewer (and her vomiting)! So, I guess, you vomit, that means you like it. Uh, cool? Haha, no just kidding. Wow. So many emotions 0.o Keep being an awesome faithful reviewer! PS: HARRY AND GIN ARE JUST GORGEOUS TOGETHER :)

TomsPink: Haha, non taken! Glad you enjoyed it! One of my favs, too :) MaxFelton: Aw, yeah :) Later on things will change though—I've said too much O.O Thanks! Yeah, it was fun XD Keep reading! 

**paper-sky: **Cool, thanks! Glad you like! Lmao, yeah, that's a positive way to look at it…Haha, I LURVE CLIFFIES XD Well, writing them anyway…

**Andie: **HEYY! Lmao, you guessed it! Haha, you too! I LOVED IT! Don't worry, it was awesome. Thanks choo for adding to my beautiful number of reviews!

Alright, for the rest of the people that reviewed, I'm very sorry about not giving a personal thank-you, but I've got to get off the computer right now and I want to put the chapter up. Next time, everyone gets a personal thank-you, I promise!

i own u eddie stack, HuGs N KiSsEs 1411, CranKy, HPFanatics311, flower.OF.eden, Witchchick14, Adriegurl (not sure how many chapter it will be yet!), Faith K., natty123, schoolqueen, hmm, ever Draco's girl

Thanks again to everyone! Till next time…


	20. Advice and a Spy

**Forever Inconceivable**

A/N: Hey! Thank you all for the reviews, I just wanted to make a note on some things:

-Although it may seem like it, I don't write to get reviews, I write because I love writing. Not saying I don't like reviews though, they help me to know that people like what I'm writing :)

-I've noticed (as some of you may have) that this story is a bit like others (in a cliché sense). Don't worry though cause I plan for my sequel to be completely original (hopefully!) and for future stories to be different.

Also, one last thing: In the last chapter, the lyrics hold a MAJOR CLUE for this story (sequel included). I suggest you read them if you didn't ;)

On with the story!

**Chapter 20: Advice and a Spy**

Draco and Hermione each made their separate ways to breakfast. Draco joined Blaise, who was busy with Vixen.

"As soon as you're done snogging your girlfriend, I'd like you to know I've got news," Draco drawled while buttering a bit of toast, not bothering to look at the couple.

Blaise reluctantly pulled away from Vixen and turned to Draco.

"Oh really? What's it?" Blaise asked curiously.

Draco thought for a moment, thinking about how to word what he wanted to say. Others were listening and he couldn't risk his secret being let out.

"You know that thing we've talked about that not many people would like?" Draco said loudly as if they were discussing the weather, his eyes motioning toward the Gryffindor table subtly.

Blaise seemed to be a bit lost at first, but a sudden look in his eyes told Draco he had gotten it.

"Oh yeah, that thing…what about that thing?" Blaise returned, grinning.

"Well, things have gotten more advanced now," Draco whispered.

Blaise's eyes grew wide and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Draco, you dog you, did you do what I'm thinking you---" Blaise said a bit louder than he meant to.

"No, you bloody wanker! Not _that _far!" Draco said in a hushed whisper, kicking his friend under the table.

Over at the Gryffindor table, however, things were not as hushed.

"'Have you all seen Seamus?" Harry said as he entered the Hall, followed by Ron.

"Happy Christmas to you, too," Hermione replied in a dry tone.

"Oh, Happy Christmas to you too, Hermione. Thanks for the presents," Harry said somewhat absentmindedly. "But honestly, have you seen him? We've got practice in a few minutes—"

"Practice? For Quidditch? But it's Christmas! We should be doing something fun today, don't you reckon?" Hermione protested.

"Quidditch _is _fun, Hermione, and we've got to practice for that match against Slytherin coming up," Harry replied.

"Besides, reading or shopping with Ginny isn't exactly our idea of fun," Ron said, helping himself to some eggs.

"Fine then," Hermione sighed, and turned to face Ginny who had just arrived. "Happy Christmas, Gin! We've got to talk later while the boys are out practicing," she whispered the last bit.

"What about?" Ginny whispered back, as the boys, who were thankfully too busy to be interested, quickly finished breakfast and scurried off.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Draco."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Malfoy? Since when do you call him by his first name?"

"Since we became more than friends," Hermione said carefully.

Ginny's eyes grew wider, if that was possible. At first, it seemed like she was going to shout, but then threw herself onto Hermione into a huge embrace.

"Oh Hermione! That's wonderful! I mean, sure, he's been our enemy for the last seven years but I'm sure he must've changed if you, the smart one of the bunch, decided to go out with him…" Ginny was rambling.

"He has changed, Ginny. For the better. Or, at least I hope he has," Hermione replied, cutting off her friend.

"Oh, this is so sweet! I'm sure you two are positively adorable together, even if it is a bit…strange. But if you're happy, I'm happy for you!" Ginny said all at once.

Hermione just smiled. At least telling Ginny had been easy. But she was sure Ron and Harry would not react similarly. She decided simply not to tell them.

"Before I forget, though, we'd best not tell Harry and Ron just yet. Especially Ron. I mean, imagine how he'd react if he found about you and _Harry_," Hermione told Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "You're right. I'd hate to have to keep a secret from them, as would you I'm sure, but it's the right thing to do right now."

Hermione hugged her friend. "Thanks for understanding, Ginny."

Ginny grinned. "No problems, 'Mione. Just follow your heart and things will work out."

Something in Hermione's mind clicked.

_Just follow your heart._

Where had she heard that before?

Then, she remembered.

"I've got to go see someone for a bit, I'll be back soon! We can visit Hogsmeade later if you like," Hermione said, getting up to leave the Hall.

---

Hermione wandered for a bit through the chilly castle corridors until she reached her destination. Around the beginning of the year, someone had given her a good bit of advice. It was time to pay her another visit.

"Myrtle?" Hermione called at the entrance of the abandoned girl's bathroom.

A pale, gray figure emerged from one of the stalls.

"Yes? Who is it? Who has decided to come visit poooor Moaning Myrtle?" she sobbed in her usual dismal tone.

"Myrtle, it's Hermione Granger, remember me?" Hermione said carefully, stepping into the bathroom.

"Ah yes, Hermione…I do indeed remember you…boy troubles, hmm? Never did like boys in my year…always made fun of me…" she let out a small sniff.

Hermione grinned politely. "Myrtle, I'd just like to thank you for your advice. Everything worked out very well."

"That's a bit of good news then! And I could sure use some, being cooped up here all day," Myrtle replied in her high-pitched tone.

"Yes, yes it is," Hermione said a bit absentmindedly.

After a few moments of awkward silence, and the occasional sniff or sob from the ghost, Hermione suddenly remembered she was to meet up with Ginny.

"Oh, Myrtle, I really should get going. I've got to meet a friend in a bit…well, Merry Christmas to you!" Hermione said cheerfully, heading out the door.

"Off you go then. I'll just return to my stall, pondering life…or the after life I should say," she said with a small sob.

---

Hermione hurried off to her dormitory to grab a coat (as it was snowing outside) and her bag. Upon the coffee table near the Christmas tree, Hermione spotted a bit of parchment.

Hermione— 

_Off with Blaise and some friends in Hogsmeade since the Quidditch Pitch was booked by those lovely friends of yours._

_-Draco_

Hermione had to smile. At least he was making an effort to be nicer, no matter how sarcastic.

---

The ground appeared as if a sparkling white blanket covered it for miles. The air was cold yet crisp, and the sun shone brightly above the trees. The lake was frozen and some students could be seen skating across it. Other strolled about with friends, enjoying the lovely Christmas day.

"It is a gorgeous day, isn't it?" Ginny said jubilantly.

Hermione was gazing out at the landscape, obviously in thought.

"Hermione? Hermione, 'you alright?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione seemed to snap back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, very pretty day, indeed…"

A grin crept across Ginny's lips. "Can't stop thinking about him, can you?"

Hermione sighed. "No; but I'm also wondering if I made the right decision. I mean, he's been our enemy for years now, how can we be sure he's not using me?"

"Oh, 'Mione, don't worry so much! I mean, you can't guarantee it'll be the same as Seamus. I don't mean to frighten you, but I hear from Parvati and Lavender that he was _obsessed _with you!"

"Oh, that's quite comforting," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I also hear, though, if it helps, that Draco has been different this year. People have been talking; they notice he's been quiet. Still his pompous, cocky self of course, but quiet. Girls think that makes him even sexier, if that's possible…" Ginny grinned.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Ginny was right. Her boyfriend was the most-wanted guy in Hogwarts. Why he had chosen the bookworm of the school was beyond her, but he had. And for now, that seemed to make all the difference.

"You're right, Ginny. I shouldn't worry. Now, let's enjoy our day in Hogsmeade. There's a new book store I'd like to check out…"

Ginny rolled her eyes and and smiled. "Now there's the Hermione I know!"

The girls scampered off without any other thought on the matter.

Little did they know, someone nearby was listening to every word of their conversation.

Pansy scowled to herself. "That stupid mudblood with Drakie-poo? Not over my rotting corpse!"

---

A/N: Ohh, a bit of a cliffie, eh? What has Pansy got in store for this shy, new couple? Find out, next chapter! MWAGERHARHARHA.

…. Yeah, I don't know why I said that….

ANYWAY. That was a fast update, RIGHT RIGHT? That's what happens when you're home sick for TWO DAYS –sobs-

Just another note, I HAVE got a sequel planned for this. Even though it's a bit early, as I'm NOWHERE near the climax of the story (you'll find a few surprises along the way, and if you have any guesses, please don't give them away in your review!), I thought you all would like to know.

Now, onto the thank-yous…

**MalfoysAngel1985: **Thanks, glad you like it!

**sugar n spice 522: **Yay, thanks! Hope you like what I've got planned ;)

**Piper Redfern: **Yeah, things can get pretty busy at points. Thank you! At one point, my beta said I had too much dialogue and not enough depth, so I made the dialogue…deeper. Glad someone noticed! Thank you for taking time to write a long-ish review; I like it when people tell me what they like/don't like specificially instead of just a simple "Good story!" or "Update soon!" (not that I mind, a review is a review!). I appreciate it :)

**dracosgirl2515: **Haha, thanks! I was thinking something simple yet 'charming' since Hermione is more of the simple girl, you know? You're story's coming out lovely by the way!

**ever Draco's girl: **Haha, thanks! Glad you enjoyed it :)

**AngelSerpent91: **Thanks for R&Ring!

**MJ432: **Lmfao, I would be quite worried if one didn't! Yessss, yessss my faithfullll housssssse Elf…COUGH I MEAN, reviewer :) Haha, don't we all…keep reviewing XD

**natty123: **Whoo! Thanks! Glad you think so :) I'll update ASAP!

**Samantha Cameron:** Haha, yeah, isn't it? Thanks!

**paper-sky: **Thanks! :)

**sxcting:** Thanks! Nooo way, much more to come!!

That's it for now…till next time!


	21. Mione's Man and the Old Coot

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Hey! I was just thinking about something…for some of you, the title of this fic might be completely confusing. But if you know what Inconceivable means (if not, I suggest looking it up), then you probably realize that it makes sense ;)

Shorter A/N this time, hehe, on with the story!

**Chapter 21: 'Mione's Man and the Old Coot**

Pansy was fuming. She raced up to the castle, trudging down the corridors.

"If I can't have Draco, no one can!" she muttered angrily to herself, following a few Gryffindors into their common room.

'_If I want Draco to myself, I'll have to have a plan. And I'll need someone to help me,' _the Slytherin thought, looking around the room.

She spotted Seamus blankly staring out a window out at the lake.

"Perfect," she hissed under her breath.

She skipped over and sat down next to him.

"Hello, Seamus…" she drawled in a high, silky tone.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Seamus spat, seeming a bit annoyed.

Pansy ignored this. "Let's talk…"

---

Hermione took a bite of a chocolate frog. Ginny accompanied her as they sat on a couch by one of the fireplaces. After a long, cold day in Hogsmeade, the girls were taking a bit to relax over hot cocoa before dinner.

"Hermione, you do realize how lucky you are to be going out with the most wanted bloke in all of Hogwarts?" Ginny said over her copy of Witch Weekly.

"Oh, Gin, it's not just the looks you know. He has been more considerate, and much sweeter. I mean, look at how he so willingly cared for me while I had amnesia," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, well, he was the only one you remembered properly," Ginny reminded, helping herself to a Bertie Bott's Bean, "Ew, horse radish," she muttered, spitting it out. "But either way, 'Mione, he is hot."

Hermione smiled and took a sip of her hot cocoa. "He gave me this beautiful necklace on Christmas eve," she added, throwing her hair back so Ginny could have a better look.

"Oh, Hermione, that _is_ beautiful!" Ginny gasped, leaning over to see the trinket.

"Yes, but this morning he gave me this absolutely stunning scarlet bouquet of roses," Hermione sighed. "And to tell you the truth, I'd prefer something as simple to jewelry any day."

"Aw, 'Mione, he is too sweet," Ginny smiled, "And not to mention—"

Just as Ginny was about to finish her sentence, the portrait flew open and in waltzed a shirtless, sweaty Draco, who had just returned from Quidditch. His silver locks fell in his eyes and he carelessly shook them back.

"Hello—" Draco caught sight of Ginny and instantly rearranged his sentence, "Granger."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, cut it, _Malfoy,_ Ginny knows about us."

Ginny found it hard not to stare. " 'Mione's man, 'Mione's man," she was muttering to herself.

Draco chuckled. "Well then, in that case…"

He made his way over to the girls and scooped up Hermione in his arms, devouring her lips with his in a passionate kiss. When they parted, he set a blushing Hermione down and, with a quick wave, headed toward his room.

Ginny, with wide eyes, managed to gasp. "Did I ever mention to you how absolutely gorgeous that boy is?"

---

About thirty minutes later, after Ginny had already headed back to her common room, Hermione found herself deeply concentrated on her latest book.

" 'Evening, love," Draco greeted, taking a seat next to her.

Hermione did not seem to notice his arrival, and remained engulfed in her novel.

Draco watched her for a moment, his head leaning against his hand, with his elbow propped against the sofa. In one quick movement, he snatched the book out of her hands and placed it beside him.

"I was reading that, you know—" he silenced her lips with his.

"My dearest apologies, fair maiden," he drawled in a fake superior accent. "Do talk to me now, the She Weasel knows about _us…"_

_  
_ "Yes, _Ginny _does, and she's not upset with the idea, which is good. Now, Harry and Ron will be a different story…"

"Who said we had to tell Potty and the Weasel?"

"Oh, Draco, I wish you wouldn't call them that! They're my friends, you know," she scolded.

Draco feigned hurt. "Well, sorry but they're my enemies, you know. I'm not sure they themselves would be too fond of getting friendly with me either."

"You seemed to have gotten over that long enough to get to know me. I'm not saying you've got to run off and be their new best friends, but lay down on the insults a bit."

"It's in my nature, Hermione," Draco began, but seeing the puppy dog look upon Hermione's face, "but I suppose for you, anything."

Hermione smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Right then, off to bed it is for me. Dumbledore wanted to see us tomorrow morning after breakfast, just thought I'd let you know."

"Just one more thing, though. Ever since the beginning of this year, I've been wondering what the _bloody hell _our password means," Draco remained in his position.

Hermione smiled innocently. "Well, if you really want to know… 'Hentai' is a Japanese word for 'perverted', and I got Dragon from the Latin meaning of your name," she said briefly, all the while focused on her nails. She quickly leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek before skipping off sweetly to her room, leaving a very befuddled Draco behind.

---

The morning came too soon for Hermione's taste. She quickly showered, changed into her school robes, and headed down to breakfast.

She found Ron sulking, as Harry and Ginny chatted over some toast.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Hermione asked her friend, as she slid into a seat next to Ginny.

"Classes start tomorrow. I mean, blimey, we only had what, two weeks off?" Ron protested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Other than Ron moping, both boys seemed awfully quiet. Hermione seemed to notice.

"Boys, something seems wrong. What is it?" Hermione questioned.

Harry exchanged a glance with Ron. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Look, Hermione, we hope you don't take this the wrong way or anything, but we think you've been acting a bit strange lately," Harry said cautiously.

Hermione's stomach wrenched into a tight knot. Did they know something they shouldn't?

"S-strange? What ever do you mean?" Hermione asked, trying to remain calm.

"We feel you've been growing a bit distant, as if there's something you're not telling us," Ron added.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione noticed that Ginny was throwing her nervous glances.

"Did it ever cross your minds that Hermione might be a bit busy? What with all her Head Girl responsibilities, and with NEWTS coming up, I mean, not to mention bunking with _Malfoy_," Ginny asseverated, "I mean, honestly, the pair of you, one would expect more consideration!"

Both Harry and Ron were silent, staring at Ginny with surprised expressions. Hermione was red as Ginny's hair and quite concentrated on her feet.

"Thanks, Gin," she muttered so Ginny could barely hear.

"You're welcome. Now if some people wouldn't mind, I'd like to finish my breakfast in peace," Ginny said sternly, flipping through the Daily Prophet with little interest.

"Sorry, 'Mione, we really didn't mean—" Ron began, but stopped as he noticed Hermione wasn't really paying attention.

After a few moments of utter silence, Hermione began to gather her things.

"I should be going, I've got to meet with Dumbledore. See you all later," she said quietly, getting up to go.

---

As if hiding things from her friends weren't enough, the fact that they were suspecting something made her feel even guiltier. Hermione had always been a mediocre liar, but thankfully, Ginny was excellent.

How _would_ the boys react if they knew about her and Draco? They would have to find out sometime. Hermione decided it was better not to think so much about the future, and chose to concentrate on what was going on presently. She made her way up the spiraling staircase toward the Headmaster's office and found Draco already waiting for her.

"Good morning, Headmaster," Hermione greeted Dumbledore, "Malfoy," she nodded toward Draco in a diplomatic manner.

He turned to smile at Hermione subtly, but said "Hello, Granger."

"Quite curious the two of you act toward each other. Please keep in mind I know much more than you may like me to," Dumbledore said with a smirk.

Hermione turned a bright red and set her bag down near her.

"Now, the two of you have been called here for certain reasons. It may seem like quite a burden at the moment, but later on I'm sure you will benefit of it," Dumbledore continued.

'_I smell a new assignment,'_ Draco thought. _'Oh well, at least I get to work with Hermione.'_

Dumbledore was observing Draco with a twinkle in his eye, as if reading his thoughts. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Sometime later this term, perhaps a bit before your NEWTs, I'd like for the two of you to do a bit of research. Call it a project, if you may."

'_Knew it,_' Draco thought to himself dully.

"I find that the results of this research will be extremely important in the near future," Dumbledore gazed at the pair, "and future events will be much easier to bear with a bit of preparing."

"Professor," Hermione said, "what exactly do you mean by 'future events'?"

Dumbledore grinned. "That will be for you to determine, Miss Granger. For the time being, you will be better off with just the information I am about to give you."

Hermione and Draco found themselves listening closely. A matter that seemed to involve the two of them was about to be discussed.

"Your may wonder how current things came to be," Dumbledore began.

The two glanced at each other. No matter how brilliant Dumbledore was, he never ceased to amaze the pair. How did he know so much?

"I would like you to research as much as you can find on Inter-House Relationships, especially between the Houses Gryffindor and Slytherin. There is a very important matter regarding this subject that you may find quite shocking. However, I'm sure you must realize I had my reasons for appointing you both Head Boy and Girl, correct?"

Hermione nodded, dumbstruck.

"Well then, I would like you both to get started some time in early April, perhaps late March if you prefer. Until then, I believe I have supplied you both with enough information needed to begin," he added, once again gazing at the two with a twinkle in his clear blue eyes, "You are dismissed. Good day to both of you."

Draco and Hermione quickly got up to go and hurried down the stairs. Draco stopped at the door.

He whispered, "How the bloody hell does he do it? That old coot seems to know everything!"

Hermione gave him a stern look.

Just then, Dumbledore's voice sounded from the office. "Yes, this 'old coot' wonders how he does it, too."

Although she could not see his face, Hermione could tell Dumbledore was grinning. Draco's eyes were wide with confusion. She burst out laughing.

---

A/N: Whoo, hope you liked the _rather_ quick update?

Just some notes:

-The whole password for their dorm is a running joke between my beta Camille and I, so it was her idea (as an Anime obsessive).

-For anyone who was wondering, I know Draco said in his note that the Gryffindor's had booked the Pitch for practice, but they were able to practice later.

-Ah. I forgot what else I was going to say. I'll remember it sometime while I'm reading tonight. Even though it's 11:40. I'll shut up now :)

Alright, now for the thank-yous…

**NikoleMalfoy: **As we all do! Haha, thanks! Glad you like it :)

**SophieL: **Whoo thanks! Hope you keep reading!

**dracosgirl2515: **Yeah. She's definitely a bitch. Haha, wait till you see what she does. LMFAO.LMFAO THAT WAS FUNNY. Hehe, don't worry, nothing bad happens…yet. Pansy may be a bitch, but she's not _that _stupid. WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY IN YOUR FIC THOUGH. UPPPDATTEEE. :)

**natty123:** Hehe, that's usually the length of them though. Not too long, but not dreadfully short? Yeah, she'll be pretty evil. You'll see :)

**sugar n spice 522:** Nope :- Aw, all good things must come to an end, right? Well, at least there will be a sequel! Glad you're enjoying it, my other faithful reviewer!! :)

**Schmo Rumsicles:** LMFAO Lu, -whacks- . That was funny. Haha, yeah, the Queen song :) I've thanked you before, but I'll do it again. SHANKS XD

**MJ432: ** I like that…Pathetic Parkinson…whoo! That's what she is. Haha, glad you like! By the way, I LOVE your Parchment Series and your Confessions Series (along with your other fics!).

**Juno Malabre:** Thanks! Yes, they are hard to develop because they have to hate each other and work from there. Thanks for R&Ring!

**regina-terrae: **Thanks!

**Ashes: **Haha, cool! Glad you decided to read. Aw, really? Thanks :)

**xXxRiP2PaCxXx: **Lmao, I just heart cliffies –evil grin- Haha, thanks! Your penname reminds me of my friend's pet…she got a ferret and brother named it Tu Pac. Yeah, weird I know, but it just reminded me of it :)

**AngelSerpent91: **LMAO. Haha, thanks!

**Samantha Cameron: **Yep. Stupid Pansy. Let's all just smack Pansy. Hah, we'll see what happens….Remember, I like cliffies. –grins evily-

Alas, it is now 12:09 _AM, _and after one last spell check, I'm uploading this chapter. Whoo.


	22. Confrontations

Forever Inconceivable 

**Chapter 22: Confrontations **

A/N: AH! Sorry this chappy took SO INCREDIBLY long, but I had no idea whatsoever about what I should write. Writers Block extreme.

Thanks everyone for the very positive reviews! I'm glad you're all liking this story :)

As for how long this will be, I'm not _anywhere_ near done. I just revealed a MAJOR hint regarding the main plot in that last chapter…so with some thinking I'm sure you can figure something out.

Anyway, on with the chapter!

-

"Alright, Irish boy—," Pansy began, but changed her tone to a sweet one, "I mean, Seamus…"

"What do you want?" Seamus repeated.

"No need to be so rude…I have a proposition. I'm sure you're very, very upset about the fact that your dear mud—erm, Hermione…was taken from you."

"Don't say that name," Seamus growled, a furious glint in his eyes.

Pansy ignored his bad temper. "My poor Draco was stolen from me, too, by that stupid mudblood. I'm sure we both want back what's ours, no?" Pansy drawled.

After a long pause Seamus turned to face her, a curious and somewhat hard expression on his face. "I'm listening."

-

Hermione scurried into the Herbology just as the class began.

" 'Morning," Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron, who seemed weary. "How are your classes so far?"

"Loads of homework, that's for sure," Ron muttered. "And a NEWT lecture or three."

"Alright class, settle down. It's time to begin," Professor Sprout said to the class. "You will find in front of you the German Plant Dweller, a small little creature which you will often find in particular sorts of shrubs and the like…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed a certain blond Slytherin gazing at her. She turned to look at him, and the two exchanged a subtle smile.

Not wanting to draw too much attention, she turned her attention back to the current lecture.

-

"Well, that was quite interesting, wasn't it? Not too bad for the first day," Hermione said pleasantly as the three made their way to lunch.

"No, not at all," Ron said sarcastically. "I especially loved when that bloody beast tried to bite of my finger. Yes, very interesting, even lovely if you ask me."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend, and they continued into the Hall. Harry however, she noticed, was quiet.

"Harry, is there anything wrong?" Hermione whispered across the table as Ron stuffed his face.

Harry was quiet for a moment and then sighed. "Hermione, I need to talk to you later."

Hermione's stomach lurched. "What about?"

"Let's…let's not discuss anything now. Later," Harry said sternly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but said no more. The rest of their lunch was silent except for the occasional clatter of silverware or clearing of someone's throat.

"I'd better get going," Hermione said, breaking the silence. "We've got a free period and I've got to do a bit of research with D—er, Malfoy on something."

"I don't see how you haven't lost it yet, working with that git so often," Ron said through a mouthful of steak and kidney pie.

"Dumbledore's orders are Dumbledore's orders. I don't question," Hermione said rather superiorly.

Without another word, she headed out of the Hall.

-

After a long day of classes spent avoiding her friends, Hermione decided to pay Ginny a visit. She made her way down several dimly lit corridors, stopping to look at the gloomy day outside once or twice.

She was nearing the common room when a fit of screaming erupted from behind the portrait.

Quite flustered, the Fat Lady decided that now was the time to go visit her sister for tea- away from whatever tantrum was going on inside.

'Sounds like Ron…' Hermione thought to herself as the Fat Lady scurried out of the portrait.

"AND YOU COULDN'T FIND A SPARE SECOND TO TELL ME? BLIMEY, MY LITTLE SISTER, MY BEST FRIEND-" Ron was bellowing at a petrified Ginny and Harry.

"Ron," Hermione called patiently from the common room enterance.

"-I MEAN, YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT MY SISTER AND HAVING A BOYFRIEND! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME, IT WOULD'VE BEEN EASIER-" he continued.

"Ron!" Hermione called a bit louder, moving towards Ginny and Harry.

"-BUT NO, YOU GO ABOUT BEHIND MY BACK, DOING MERLIN KNOWS WHAT-"

"RONALD WEASLEY! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Hermione shouted, and everyone in the common room went silent.

Ron wheeled around only to find Hermione standing there with her signature death glare. He shot her a surprised look and reluctantly sat down quietly.

Hermione sighed and took a seat opposite him by the warmth of the fire.

Ron surveyed the looks upon his friend's faces and his eyes settled on Harry's. "Look, I'm sorry mate. All I'm saying is I would've liked to have known-"

"Ron," Hermione cut in, "they only wanted to avoid the exact reaction they got. We all know how you get with the idea of Gin and a boyfriend."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the group, until Hermione finally spoke up.

"Well, seeing as that matter's been cleared up, I've got to talk to Ginny," Hermione said, then added, " privately."

Ginny quickly stood up and headed for the girls staircase, followed by Hermione.

"That was…strange," Ginny said quietly once they were in the safety of the dormitory.

"Yes but, what other reaction would we have expected? You know Ron…" Hermione said.

"Unfortunately," Ginny sighed. "Now, there was something on your mind you wanted to talk about?"

Hermione looked around to make sure no one was within earshot, and began. "I think Harry suspects something having to do with…well, you know, _him_ and I," she said as discreetly as possible.

Ginny instantly caught on. "Don't fret about it too much, 'Mione. Even if he does find out before we decide to tell him, you know that Harry won't react the way Ron did with me. He may feel similarly, but his reaction will be lower key. Hopefully, anyway."

Hermione sighed, and then smiled. "On a happier note, Valentine's Day isn't too far away!"

"Oh, I know!" squealed Ginny. "And we've actually got someone to spend it with this year!"

Two girls in the dormitory turned their heads with questioning looks on their faces.

"Oh," Ginny said quickly attempting to cover up what she had said, "I mean, at least _I've _got someone this year. Don't worry 'Mione, you'll get your chance."

Once the curious eavesdroppers turned away, the two girls returned to their silent smiles and giggles.

"Well, I'd better get going," Hermione said, glancing down at her watch. "I've got to pick up some books from the library before heading to my room. See you!" Hermione called as she quickly left the room.

-

Draco came upon the portrait of the Fat Lady with the pink dress and stopped.

'_This must be the one,_' Draco thought to himself.

He muttered the password but received a strange look from the portrait.

"And what, may I ask, is a Slytherin doing trying to gain entrance to the _Gryffindor_ common room?" the portrait asked superiorly.

"If you must know, I am Head Boy and may gain entrance to whichever common room I like, for whatever reasons, if my own," Draco snapped back. " Now, I believe the password I gave was correct?"

The portrait gave a small 'hmph' and swung open, allowing a very smug Draco to enter.

He looked around the common room and noted that it was quite similar to Slytherin's, but gold and crimson. Just then, he spotted Ron and Harry seated near Ginny.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat as he noticed the new arrival.

"Just a quick word with the youngest Weasel, not that it's any of your business," Draco drawled.

"What do you want with her?" Harry asked defensively.

"Back down, Potter, I'm not going to molest your girlfriend," Draco smiled, seeing the surprised look on Harry's face at the fact that Draco knew such information. "I just need to pass on a message for Granger."

Ron was about to speak but Ginny held up a hand to silence him. She quickly followed Draco out the portrait.

"Alright," Ginny said, "the only reason I'm not jumping to any weird conclusions is because my best friend has no problem with you. But really, what do you need?"

Draco sighed. "You're a girl, she's a girl, and you probably know her better than anyone else, right?"

Ginny nodded slowly. "Yes…why?"

"I need to plan the perfect Valentine's evening, and I could use some help from a girl's point of view."

Ginny grinned. "Count me in."

-

Draco strolled down the halls leading toward his dormitory. He wanted to give Hermione a nice Valentine's evening, and Ginny could give him a tip or two. She had suggested one of Hermione's favorite restaurants in Hogsmeade…

Draco was quickly interrupted from his thoughts by Pansy, who was now standing in front of him rather seductively.

"Why, hello Draco," she drawled in a sweet tone. "It's been oh too long..."

"Leave me alone, Parkinson," Draco continued on his path, as if she weren't even there.

"Ignore me all you want Draco, but I know something about you that is very helpful to me…"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to face the girl.

"Oh really? And what could that be?" Draco approached.

"To state things simply," Pansy paused and lowered her voice, "I know about you and that stupid Mudblood."

Draco's heart momentarily stopped. Had he heard correctly?

"What do you mean? Granger? I'd much prefer to date a flobberworm!" Draco lied, thankful for his acting skills.

"Aha!" Pansy hissed, "How do you know what I was talking about? You admit to dating her!"

'_Fuck,' _Draco cursed to himself. _'She's obviously gotten smarter.'_

"Really, Pansy, I would've thought you would have more things to do than to go making up silly stories," Draco said as if nothing were wrong.

"Fine," Pansy said coolly, "Deny it. But if I were you, I would watch your stupid little girlfriend's back. You never know what may happen when certain people know certain things…especially when they've had things taken from them."

With that, she slinked away down the hall, and turned a corner out of sight.

Draco stood still for a few moments, took a deep breath, and ran as fast as he could all the way back to his common room.

-

A/N: Once again, I am TERRIBLY SORRY I didn't get this up earlier! I had major writers block/no time to write. Hopefully this will be the longest I take with a chapter, and like I said before, this fic **_will be finished._** One of my main New Year's Resolutions, hehe :)

As for reviews, I've got like, 62 reviews to thank right now, so I will only personally thank long ones/ones that have something I'd like to say to.

**AquiliusAmor:** Yay! I was looking for a positive response from that because it really made a few friends and my betas laugh a lot, too.

J.N.Cahil: Quite alright! A review is still a review :) Oh and, thank you for a comment about my betas, they like to feel appreciated. 

**loaded-x-pistol:** Wow, good to hear! Glad you like it so much, and the style and stuff. Thank you, keep reading!

**Andrea: **HEY! Haha, yeah, 300th I think? Whoo, thanks! UPDATE YOUR FIC NOW, hehe :)

**Jax: **Thank you, O Kind Beta Master. (:P)

**sugar n spice 522:** Yep yep! Anytime is fic time if it means getting a chapter up. Even 12:09 AM hehe. Thank you for reading and reviewing so often, one of my faithfuls!

**Sammeh: **Thanks for all the reviews!

**Inuyashaluva245: **Haha, you think she's a bitch NOW? Wait till you read later chapters, my dear. Oh, alright then…you might want to have a word about ownership over Draco first though. I secretly believe that they secretly make passionate love after every scene. HAHA I'm weird.

**dracosgirl2515:** Yeah, nice to picture, no? I LOVE YOUR STORY. And your fast updating.

-must learn fast updating skills from you, O Great Author-

**schoolqueen:** Lmao, yes, it was Camille (one of my beta's)'s idea. She's obsessed with anime and InuYasha, so she gave me the idea.

**MJ432:** Yay, another faithful reviewer! Lmao, glad you find some bits funny! Good that there are some humorous parts because later on things get tough. And, as you've seen, there's enough angst for everyone to have third helpings…

**WickedWeirdo:** Hmm, that's strange. What you can try doing is in the address bar at the top, change the chapter number to match the one you want to read and hit enter (make sure you keep the slash after the chapter number though, or it won't work!). If you're still having problems, e-mail me when you'd like to read the next chapter, and I'll send them to you.

**xXxRiP2PaCxXx:** Ah, I must've disappointed you with this long gap of no-updates. Haha, don't worry about it, you hate Pansy all you like.

**Drakiesangle:** You guessed correctly :)

**Thanks also to:** Sylvia Helm, devilz angel69, sophieL, Ash, AsNoelaniStood, rockxonxlupin, natty123, person, Samantha Cameron, regina-terrae, AngelSerpent91

Alright guys, now, at 11:37 PM I update. My betas are going to stick me because I'm updating without their approval on anything. So their might be some changes tomorrow, but okay!


	23. Plans

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Once again, incredibly sorry for the lack of updates. I've been VERY busy with school and such, but I repeat, this story is NOT forgotten. Hopefully this lack-of-updating thing won't become a trend.

**Chapter 23: Plans**

Hermione sat comfortably on a couch in the Head's common room, a version of "_Slytherin vs. Gryffindor: Where the Relationship Went Wrong_" in her lap. Just then, Draco burst in the room, panting.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, putting down her book to stand up. "Have you been running about the school?"

"Erm, I had to run and return a library book before it closed," Draco lied quickly, coming over to join her.

He hated to lie to Hermione, but it was better that she didn't know the truth. He didn't want to worry her.

"The library closes at ten, Draco," Hermione said as if it were an obvious fact.

"Oh," Draco quickly said. He took a seat and beckoned for her to join him, "well, you know me, I rarely go there anyway. What are you reading?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Just doing some early research on the inter-house relationships, like Dumbledore wanted us to," she told him.

"Oh Hermione," Draco scoffed, "we don't have to start on that until April, no use doing it now."

"Yes but, I thought I'd start early, what with N.E.W.T.s soon, we won't have much time later," she said with a yawn. "But I am a bit tired now, so I guess it can wait."

She let out another yawn and raised her arms up to stretch, causing her small tank top to go up and reveal her flat stomach.

'_God she's gorgeous in that small, revealing scrap of cloth…hugs her breasts nicely…how I'd like to..'_ Draco stopped himself as he felt his pants getting tighter.

Hermione would be uncomfortable with what Draco had in mind, he knew, so he would have to restrain himself.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?" he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have said that a few months ago," she said jokingly.

"Said, no. Thought, yes," he said, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

She smiled. "Well, I always thought you were a conceited, annoying, rude…"

"Yet charming…" Draco interrupted.

"…ignorant, self-centered prat. The adjectives could go on…" Hermione grinned maliciously.

"You forgot incredibly sexy," Draco added superiorly.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? No, I don't recall forgetting that one…"

Draco narrowed his eyes playfully at her. "You'll pay for that…"

Hermione faked a scared look. "Oh, I'm scared now!"

Draco gave a sexy growl and pushed Hermione down on the couch, as he climbed on top of her, causing her to giggle in delight.

"I told you I'd make you pay, love," he whispered against her ear in a husky voice.

He crushed his lips against hers in a frenzied passion, a battle of tongue against tongue. Naturally, Draco soon won dominance. He quickly pulled away, leaving Hermione panting as he placed kisses along her collarbone. His hands quickly moved under her shirt, over her flat stomach, until he was soon caressing a soft, creamy breast…

"Draco," she managed to whisper, placing a hand on his.

He looked into her eyes, a trace of disappointment in his, a hint of doubt in hers.

"I'm sorry, Draco, it's just that—"

"Don't worry, love. I won't ever make you do anything you don't want to. Not until you're ready," he said softly, taking her hand in his.

She smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Draco."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her. In a matter of minutes, she was sound asleep.

"Poor bloke," Ginny said as Hermione told her last night's story. "He must be so desperate for some action!"

"Well, he's not getting any 'action' just yet, that's for sure," Hermione said briskly.

"Oh Hermione, don't be such a prude. At least you know now that he really cares about you!"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, well, I suppose you're right. I just hope it stays that way."

"Don't worry too much. Now, let's go find you something nice for Valentine's Day!"

It was a lovely day for a Hogsmeade trip, and most students were out enjoying the snowy day. All students, that is, except for a certain two.

They sat huddled in a far corner of the library, speaking in hushed voices.

"So, what do you reckon we do?" Seamus whispered.

"Easy," Pansy began. "First, we've got to find out what Draco is planning to do. Obviously something nice, sweet…ugh, you get the picture."

Seamus nodded. "And what do we do from there?"

Pansy grinned evily.

"Granger isn't the only one with passing marks in Herbology you know."

"Reservations for two, please," Draco told the matre'd at _Azul_, a famous restaurant in Hogsmeade.

"Ah, oui monsieur…"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," Draco said promptly.

"Ah, Monsieur Malfoy! Welcome back to _Azul_! And 'ow may I assist you today?" the matre'd greeted.

"I'd like to reserve a spot at your finest table for…let's say eight o'clock on Valentine's evening," Draco said.

"Ah, an outing with a lovely lady I suppose?" the man said, tapping a piece of parchment with his wand. The name 'Malfoy' automatically appeared under 8:00 February 14th.

"Yes," Draco grinned to himself. "Very lovely indeed."

The matre'd smiled. "Ah, young love…ze finest in my opinion. Well Monsieur Malfoy, would you like to sample which wine you would like served?"

Draco nodded, "That would be fine, thank you, sir…"

Pansy sat down quietly in an armchair in the Slytherin common room. In the seating area right behind her sat Blaise and his girlfriend Vixen, who she thought would most likely be discussing something that could help her.

"Really? Where?" Vixen asked.

"That fancy restaurant in Hogsmeade, _Azul_. It's a surprise, too, and so she won't be expecting anything," Blaise told her.

"Wow, that's quite nice!" Vixen said half-heartedly.

"Don't worry, love, Draco's not the only one planning something for his sweetheart…" Blaise said before Vixen began giggling insanely.

Conversation abruptly ended and she guessed they were now busy…but that didn't matter.

Unfortunately for Draco and Hermione, she had already heard everything she needed to.

A/N: PLEASE don't hurt me too much for not updating. This chapter was short, but I just had to end it at a cliffie. You know me…:)

Anyway, thank you all so much for sticking with this story, and for the reviews! I promise I'll have another chapter out much sooner, as I already know what I'm going to write.

Oh and just a note that my beta Kara thought I should include: When Draco is making reservations for the restaurant and he goes to sample wine, I figured it would be all right since things are different in Europe I believe, and even if it is illegal, let's just pretend it's not :O We wouldn't want these two drinking Butter Beer at a fancy restaurant, would we?

Once again, thank you all for the LOVELY reviews that are a constant reminder of my faithful readers.

**bluebaby3296:** Something along those lines…haha, don't worry, a sequel is already planned!

**babygirl14:** Wow, thanks! I'm flattered :O

**AsNoelaniStood:** Lmao, positively insane is an UNDERSTATEMENT. Raving lunatics is more like it.

**natty123:** Yep. Evil evil pansy. And Seamus :P Well to answer your question, I live in Miami, Florida and I was born here but my origin/cultural background is Cuban.

**Lady of the Realm:** Thank you for your nice, long review full of kind words :D Lmao turd stain, funny. Hmm, end up together…nah, wait and see what happens ;)

**Sammeh:** Well, RIGHT after she left, he walked in. It was kinda like very fortunate timing for Draco.

**dracosgirl2515:** Lmao, innocent for now, unfortunately. We all know how Hermione is. BTW, I **LOVE **your story so far, and the PotC one has me hooked!

**D.r.a.c.o.s.H.e.r.m.o.s.O:** Lmao lmao thank you for your kind words :) Yes, Draco is VERY sexy anywhere basically. Oh and in your screen name, do you mean 'hermoso' as in Spanish for FINEEEE? Hehe ;)

**Becca:** Just introduced? AHH! You will love it! Or you won't, depends on the story you read.

**james is mine:** Thank you for the kind words :)

**xXxRiP2PaCxXx:** Lmfao, how does someone hang themselves from a bed post…hehe :P Thanks for the review!

**MJ432:** Cliffies are my specialty, darling. :) Yes, Pansy can just go…be a pansy…

**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal:** That would be due to my lack of updating, sorry :( About your story, sure! I'll try if I have time.

**DanRadcliffe5666:** Thank you for not judging! Ah, Pansy is so much more than just a slut, unfortunately.

**ShortStuff10:** A review is a review, no matter what it says :) I still read them, but sometimes I have more to say to some than others. Thank you for yours though!

**Andrea:** It's been…a freaking lot of months O.O YOU MUST UPDATE.

**Piper Redfern:** Description is something I've always loved to include. That's why I much prefer stories to essays! Creativity can just floowww. I'm glad you're enjoying the story; thank you for your review!

**AquiliusAmor: **As usual, Pansy is up to something…nasty. You'll see :)

**Also thanks to:** i own u eddie stack, HuGs N KiSsEs 1411, Tiarwen, bananabrain94, chinkerchickchu, Lien-Wan, jean jelly bean, xoKaSsIeox

Thank you all once again for reading! On with the writing…


	24. The Valentine's Day From Hell

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: This update was probably the longest I'll go without updating. Things have been very hectic, with the end of school and I've hardly got time to write. BUT I still think about what I'm going to write and stuff, so once again, I have NOT forgotten this story.

Also, quick note. In the last chapter, I referred to the restaurant as _Azul_ but we made a mistake because the name is supposed to be _Azure_. Therefore, in this chapter I'm still talking about the same place, but I made a mistake with the name last chapter.

Here's a quick re-cap of what's been happening so far, for those who forgot:

It's Valentine's Day

Pansy knows about Hermy and Draco, and now, so does Seamus

Pansy and Seamus are up to something evil (but what?)

Draco is planning to surprise Hermione by taking her to a nice place

Ginny knows about it, but Hermione doesn't

Harry and Ron still have no idea about Draco and Hermione

Hermione and Draco have an assignment about working on interhouse relationships

And also to clarify things a bit (since there was some confusion), in Chapter 22, when Hermione was talking to Ginny, she left JUST as Draco was about to come in and talk to Ginny. They only missed each other by a minute or two, but they weren't both there at the same time, nor did Hermione see Draco going into the Gryffindor common room.

You can still go back and read the latest chapters again if you like, but this is just a quick outline of _main_ events.

**Chapter 24: The Valentines Day from Hell**

"I still haven't the slightest idea where we're going," Hermione said, slipping into her light pink dress.

"You're not supposed to," Ginny said, closing a book titled _Hair Styling Spells for All Occasions_. "Now sit down and let me try something new on you."

Hermione sat down patiently in front of her vanity mirror.

"Alright, if I do remember correctly…" Ginny muttered to herself, as she tapped Hermione's head with the tip of her wand.

Her brown curls magically twisted themselves into a loosely arranged bun. A few stray strands delicately framed her face.

"Oh, lovely!" Hermione smiled at her friend. "You must show me where you get these spells!"

Ginny grinned. "A magician never reveals her secrets. The irony of that phrase…" she mused. "Anyway, for your makeup, I thought I'd do something natural, yet with a touch of color."

"The canvas is ready for whatever you'd like to do, O great artist!" Hermione grinned and whirled around to face Ginny.

By the time Ginny had finished, it was nearly time to go. Hermione surveyed herself in the mirror. Her makeup was light and natural, with soft shades of pink on her cheeks, a lighter pink eye shadow, and a hint of lip gloss on her lips. Her soft, silk dress hugged her curvy figure and fell to her ankles gracefully; she wore matching pink heels.

"Oh Ginny, it's perfect!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

"No worries, 'Mione, you've got to get going soon anyway!" Ginny waved her hands as if shooing Hermione from the room.

Hermione turned to smile at her friend.

"Look at you, 'Mione. All grown up. Not that bushy-haired book worm anymore, hmm?" Ginny grinned.

Hermione tilted an eyebrow at her friend. "You know I'm still the same Hermione I've always been on the inside."

Ginny smiled warmly. "And that's what's great about you! Now, enough chit chat, you've really got to go!"

Hermione waved one last time and scurried out into the corridor. A few students strolled about, some getting last minute things done, others heading to meet their dates for the evening.

Hermione was on her way to the Head's dormitory when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a very handsome Draco with one arm behind his back and another extended out towards her. He was wearing a sleek black jacket over a silk dress shirt accompanied by a silver bow tie. His fancy black Italian dress shoes gleamed nicely. She smiled and took his hand.

"Good evening, my love," he drawled, pulling out a brilliant pink rose, a few fresh dew drops still clinging to it, from behind him.

"Oh Draco!" she gasped, taking the rose.

He wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her light on the lips.

"And I believe our carriage awaits," Draco said with an air of fake superiority, offering his arm to Hermione.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she returned, nose in the air.

She linked her arm with his and they made their way to the Entrance Hall.

It was already dark outside when they stepped out onto the school grounds, but many enchanted lights in bushes surrounded the area, giving off a pleasant glow. A few couples were wandering about, continuing on with their plans for the evening.

Some magical carriages were waiting around the entrance of the school. Draco took Hermione by the hand and led her to one. The door gently opened and Draco stepped back, allowing Hermione to climb in first.

"After you, mademoiselle," he bowed, stepping in after her.

"I still haven't the slightest idea where we're going," Hermione said, sliding over in the seat.

Draco took her hand in his and smiled. "You'll see soon enough, love."

The carriage lurched forward slightly as the invisible thestrals pulled it along the romantically lit path towards Hogsmeade.

"Alright, Seamus," Pansy whispered. "There they go. Let's go."

The carriage slowed to a halt in front of _Azure_, and the door swung open. Draco hopped out and stood aside as an awed Hermione stepped to the ground.

"Draco, is this where we're going?" Hermione said in amazement.

"Oui, Madame," he smiled and took her hand. The couple entered the restaurant, and approached the maitre'd.

"Ah, bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, welcome back to _Azure_. I see you are accompanied tonight by your lovely Mademoiselle Malfoy?"

Draco looked down at Hermione and two exchanged a confused glance. However, Hermione didn't correct him.

"Ah, young love...! " the maitre'd mused. "If ze two of you would kindly follow me…"

The couple made their way past the maitre'd stand through two floor-to-ceiling double doors made of polished mahogany wood, and Hermione was amazed by the décor. The polished marble floors gleamed as if they had just been cleaned. The white paneling had intricate designs carved into it. A few elegantly decorated tables were assembled nicely around the high-ceiling room, where an exquisite chandelier hung. The overall atmosphere was dim yet romantic and a large floor length window lined an area slightly elevated by a small platform. It looked out over the mountainous, starry scenery that surrounded the area around Hogsmeade.

The couple was led to the area near the window, where a few similar tables were arranged.

"'Ere is your table, one of ze finest in the house. Enjoy!" the maitre'd bowed before leaving the two.

"Oh Draco, this place is beautiful!" Hermione sighed. "Thank you so much for bringing me here tonight."

"Anything for you, love," Draco took her hands in his, gently kissing each one. "You look beautiful tonight, you know. Oh and, when the maitre'd mistook you for being my wife, you didn't correct him…"

Hermione grinned. "I don't know really, I sort of liked the way it sounded."

Draco gazed into her large, brown eyes. _'Maybe one day that might be true, my love,'_ he thought to himself.

But he wasn't sure whether admitting his love for Hermione might be too soon for her.

'_Wait a second, _love_?" _his mind screamed.

'_Yes, _love' his mind answered.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice snapped him back to reality. He quickly grabbed the menu. "Alright love, let's take a look at our choices for tonight."

"Mm, I can't pronounce a thing on this menu, except for the…filet mignon," Hermione said, scanning the French menu.

"Don't worry about it love, I've got it covered," Draco grinned as a waiter came to their side. "Watch this."

"Bonsoir monsieur et mademoiselle, bienvenue au Azure. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ce soir, monsieur?" a waiter greeted the two.

"Oui, nous avons une soupe al'oignon et une emince de volaille sauce roquefort. Pour le desert, une mousse au chocolat," Draco said perfectly, as the waiter quickly tapped a tray next to him.

The waiter bowed slightly, "Merci Monsieur Malfoy, votre mets sera bientot."

"Merci," Draco said as the waiter took their menus.

"Wow, Draco, I never knew you knew how to speak French…it's quite sexy," Hermione added with a smirk.

Draco leaned in a bit closer. "Maybe I'll speak it for you some other time…" he said with a wink.

Hermione felt the heat rise in her cheeks as he looked at her with a lustful gaze.

"So, care to tell me exactly what we ordered? I didn't exactly understand," Hermione said quickly, attempting to change the subject.

"Ah, trying to change the subject," Draco said with a mock look of disappointment. "Alright, I'll go with it…trust me, you'll like it."

The two chatted a bit over the dim candlelight and their appetizer, as they awaited their food.

'_This gorgeous girl sitting in front of me…all mine. How the hell did I end up with her? Oh the things I'd like to…'_ Draco was lost in his thoughts.

'_Look at him,_' Hermione thought to herself. _'Sexy…the whole girl population wants him…yet I have him. How in the world did that happen?'_

The two were interrupted from their gaze as their water returned with an empty tray. He set it on a stand next to them and tapped it three times. Two steaming plates of delicious-looking chicken nicely prepared with a lovely sauce and sliced, small potatoes appeared.

"Oh wow, that looks delicious!" Hermione exclaimed as the waiter set down the two plates.

"Bon appetit!" the waiter said with another slight bow, before leaving the two.

"What can I say? A Malfoy knows how to choose," Draco drawled an air of fake arrogance.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, true. You chose me now, didn't you?"

Draco lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "And I don't ever regret it for a second."

The two enjoyed the dinner, but their meal was not over yet. A bit later, the waiter brought out a lovely Chocolate Mousse. Hermione's had a pink rose, just like the one Draco had given her.

"Absolutely lovely!" Hermione gasped as the waiter placed the plate in front of her.

"From Monsieur Malfoy," the waiter said before bowing, and quickly left.

'_Hmm, strange, I never remember ordering the rose…oh well, at least she likes it, wherever it came from,'_ Draco thought to himself.

The waiter made his way with an empty tray toward the back of the restaurant, when someone stopped him.

"Did the girl get the flower?" she asked.

"Oui, madame," the waiter said quickly.

"Good."

A/N: Now that summer's finally here, I've got more time to update! I hope you enjoyed this, I made it a bit longer than I usually make my chapters.

Thank you for all the reviews, and for not giving up on this story! I'm working on the next chapter right now. Oh just a note, I'm updating without my betas since they don't feel like being online soo yeah :)


	25. The Valentine's Day From Hell Pt II

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone for sticking to the story. I think this was a rather fast update (compared to other times). Today was a great day for me, as I am now happily the girlfriend of my love Phillip. It was so perfect, almost like the scene where Draco asked Hermione! Ahh I love him :) June 12th might be used as a special date later on in the story. Anyway, enough about me and my life…

Also, some of you may have been wondering why the last chapter was called "Valentines from Hell" if nothing really bad happened…well, that was only Part One.

Warning, there is like, a form of rape in this chapter, around the end. This is your precaution.

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 25: The Valentine's Day From Hell Pt. II 

"This really has been a lovely night," said Hermione, taking a small bite out of her dessert.

"Only the most perfect evening for the most perfect girl," Draco said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

Hermione smiled brightly at him and tried a bit of the flower, which was made of chocolate.

"Oh wow, it looks so real, yet it's edible," she said, taking a sip of her water.

Draco nodded, as if he had planned the treat all along.

Hermione really was enjoying her night. She still felt so lucky to have someone as great as Draco, ironically enough. To think she had hated him all these years…

Hermione's thoughts became a bit fuzzy, as she began to feel dizzy.

Draco noticed Hermione acting a bit strange.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yes…yes, I'm fine. I…I think I just need to splash a bit of water on my face, I'll be right back," Hermione said with a bit of a slur.

She stood up from her chair and made her way toward the bathroom door, when she began to feel weak and faint. She placed a hand on her had while steadying herself against the wall.

"Whoa…must have been something I ate," she said to herself.

Suddenly, a blurred figure came up to her.

"W-what? Who are y…" Hermione managed to utter, as she fainted to the ground.

"Quick, check her pulse," a girl said.

"Slow, but she's still got one," a boy replied.

"The poison is taking it's effect," Pansy grinned. "Good."

Draco was beginning to get worried. Hermione still hadn't come back from the bathroom. He was about to get up to go check on her when none other than Pansy slinked up to his table.

"Why the rush, Drakey-poo? Do sit down…" she drawled, taking him by the hand.

"Get away from me, Parkinson," he snapped, jerking his hand away.

He turned to leave but Pansy stopped him.

"Fine then, good luck finding your mudblood girlfriend…that is, before it's too late…" she smirked evily.

Draco resisted the urge to jump at her. _'We're in a public place,'_ he reminded himself.

"What did you do with Hermione," he demanded with a clenched fist.

"Hermione? Mudblood? Hmm, I don't quite recall…Hermione, Hermione…" Pansy mused, playing stupid. "I could tell you of course…for a price."

Draco angrily grabbed her by her dress and came close to her face. "I think I'd rather have a threesome with a dementor and a thestral before I do anything with you."

He quickly unhanded a shocked Pansy, and dashed off toward the entrance of the restaurant.

"Excuse me, but do you mind I borrow this?" Draco quickly asked the maitre'd, grabbing a broom that was at the entrance. He didn't wait for a response before he remembered something.

"Oh, right…here, this should cover it," Draco tossed a few galleons before bursting out of the restaurant.

Hermione was obviously in danger, but he didn't know where. He quickly mounted the broom and sped off in the direction of Hogwarts.

'_Pansy obviously doesn't have her…who would she be working with?'_ Draco thought to himself. Then, it hit him. _'Seamus.'_

Draco reached the Hogwarts grounds, hopped off his broom, and instantly bolted into the castle.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Her head was pounding and she felt weak. She tried to sit up, realizing she was chained by the arms to a stone wall.

'_What the hell?'_ Hermione thought to herself.

She looked down and saw that she was still wearing the same pink dress and a small window near the ceiling let in no light, so Hermione figured it must have been the same evening.

A few dimly lit torches gave the room a dull glow. Hermione felt horrible, but things were only about to get worse.

"Finally, you're mine, just like it always should've been," said a voice.

Hermione quickly looked up to see Seamus grinning maliciously.

"W-what do you want with me?" Hermione managed to say, backing up more against the wall as Seamus moved closer to her.

With the same evil look plastered about his face, he slowly approached Hermione. He touched her chin lightly and brought her face close to his.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, before bring his lips down harshly on hers.

Hermione felt the urge to resist but she was too weak. She felt dizzy and Seamus' rough kiss was beginning to hurt her. She could taste blood and felt a few tears stinging her eyes.

Seamus pulled away panting and began to caress her body through her dress, squeezing at her breasts.

Hermione felt to weak to resist, she didn't know why. She felt as if she had no control over her body. Draco instantly came to her mind. Did he know? Would she be saved, or would Seamus go even further? A tear rolled down her cheek and she closed her eyes.

Seamus was now unzipping her dress and pulling it down her body. He began to grind his erection against her lower area and rubbed her nipples forcefully, once again crushing her lips in a painful kiss.

'_This is rape,'_ Hermione thought, as she continued to sob.

"Seamus, stop…"she said as loud as she could, which was no more than a whisper.

Every second Hermione felt herself growing weaker and weaker.

"Oh no, you're mine now! Think you could just leave me, eh?" Seamus moved his hands down to her panties and ripped them off vigorously.

"No, Seamus, no…" Hermione sobbed.

Draco ran as fast as he could to the Gryffindor common room. A few students mingled outside of the portrait. He quickly approached them.

"Have any of you seen Seamus?" he said, panting.

"Why do _you_ care? You're a Slythering," one of the Gryffindor girls snapped.

"Tell me where the BLOODY HELL he is, because I don't think you'd like a bout of Cruciatus, now, would you?" Draco said as calmly as possible.

The girl's eyes grew wide. "W-we saw him heading to the dungeons with some girl. Couldn't tell who she was, but that's all I know I swear!"

Draco instantly sprinted off toward the dungeons.

'_Where the fuck would this bloke be?'_

Then Draco thought of the only dungeon rooms allowed for the uses of students after classes.

He quickly burst into one room to find Blaise with Vixen pinned up against the wall.

" Would you mind, mate?" Blaise said in annoyance.

Draco smirked. "Sorry, mate," and quickly closed the door.

He tried another and was horrified at the sight before him. Seamus had a sobbing Hermione chained to the wall, and by the looks of it, had his manhood ready to enter her.

"_Stupefy!" _Draco yelled, his wand pointed at Seamus.

Seamus fell to the floor and Drao ran over to a naked, sobbing Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what did he do to you?" he said, taking her in his arms.

Strangely enough, the fact that she was completely naked didn't seem to be concerning him right now.

"I-I'll be okay…he didn't…not…yet," Hermione muttered, panting.

"Oh God, my love, I'm so sorry, I swear he'll get it—" he felt Hermione go limp in his arms. "HERMIONE!" he cried.

He quickly checked her pulse, and was relieved to see that she still had one. Without thinking twice, he covered her as much as possible with her dress and ran off to the Hospital Wing, Hermione in his arms.

A/N: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD Seamus. Bad. Will everything be alright for Hermione? I mean, she was poisoned, remember that…oh well, we'll see :)

Just a few shout outs…

**Piper Redfern:** Thank you! I feel that giving the story more detail brings it more to life. And yes, that was Pansy. I didn't specify on purpose so that it would have an edge of mystery (like in a movie, you wouldn't see Pansy, you would only hear her voice and see her like in the shadows) and so that some of you could try to figure it out :)

**cupcakes-20:** Thanks! I'll be sure to read your story, and leave a review or two :)

**Crazy4Cocopuffs:** Wow, thank you for all the reviews. I got like all of yours in one day lol P

**Mmalfoyx:** Wow, thank you for your words :) Don't we ALLL love Draco :D Every side of him…the romantic…the sexy…the wild…the…let me just stop.

**x9AngelOfMusic9x:** Hope this chapter answered your question ;)

**dracosgirl2515:** One of my favorite authors! It's like, an honor to me that you read my humble story, O Great Writer! Yes, From HellJohnny DeppGreat :) I hope my A/N at the beginning answered your question. Yeah, I figured most people would have forgotten so I reviewed the main ideas so people wouldn't have to go back and read. By the way, I LOVE your story, keep up the awesome work!

**Enchanted Dragon:** Wow, thank you –blushes- :D Yeah, I think the more spacing, the easier it is to read. So it's not like "Hi Draco" said Hermione. "Hi Hermione" said Draco. They kissed. Then Ron came in and said "What the hell." Hehe :P

**the-shadowed-one:** Well, I do LOVE cliffies…and I'm just good at writing them :) Lmao, thanks for the review!

**Also thanks to: **wade06, jean jelly bean, and hermdray


	26. A Grim Situation

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: This took me loads longer than it meant to because I went on vacation for a week to this cool beach resort somewhere else up in Florida. Sorry for the long wait once again. Enjoy!

Chapter 26: A Grim Situation 

"Madame Pomfrey, something's happened to Hermione, I need your help!" Draco exclaimed, setting Hermione on one of the beds.

"Not her again," Madame Pomfrey muttered as she made her way to the fainted girl. "What happened this time?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I need you to check her for possible poisoning," Draco said, pulling up a chair.

The nurse tapped Hermione's left arm with her wand and drew a small sample of blood. She attached it to a strange machine with a clock-like figure attached to it. Instead of numbers, it had strange symbols attached to it.

Hermione's blood sample glowed blue for a moment and one of the clock's hands moved to a circular looking shape.

"Right you were, Mister Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said with a serious face. "Her blood contains traces of a strange…toxic herb concoction it seems. Extremely rare, this one. It will keep damaging her white blood cells, which will give her no strength to fight back the sickness. Without an antidote…well, let me just say things are looking grim for Miss Granger."

Draco stayed silent, a blank expression on his face. He stood up slowly and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

-------

'_I will not lose her, not after we've come this far. Someone's done this and there's going to be blood to pay if they don't un-do it,'_ Draco thought angrily to himself as he strode down the corridors.

Upon reaching the Slytherin common room, he found who he was looking for. Pansy was in a corner giggling with some other Slytherin girls.

Draco briskly walked up to her and slammed her against the wall, causing a few of the other girls to gasp.

"What the fuck did you do to Hermione, you bloody skank!" Draco shouted.

"It bothers you that much, now, does it?" Pansy said smoothly. "I'm sure you're father would be delighted to know of your feelings for the mudblood…"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her before roughly letting her go. Without so much as a word or a glance, he turned on his heel and left.

------

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been informed on Hermione's condition.

"What would she be doing with Malfoy in the first place!" Ron exclaimed as the group made their way to the Hospital Wing.

"She wasn't WITH him, he just very luckily happened to find and save her during his rounds," Ginny quickly lied, as Ron continued his insignificant rants.

Harry was silent. He was caught in a concentrated gaze, focused on nothing in particular. As they reached the wing, Harry stopped abruptly.

"You go ahead, Ron. I need a word with Ginny," Harry told Ron.

Once her brother had entered the wing, Ginny turned to her boyfriend.

"What's the matter?" Ginny said, taking his hands in hers.

"Gin, you're Hermione's best friend. I know there's something going on that she doesn't want me to know about," Harry said softly.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one leg. "Harry, maybe you're just imaging things. It's probably all the stress of being Head Girl. Maybe you might like to talk to her?"

Harry sighed, "I tried that, but we never got around to it. Maybe I'll try when she gets better."

"If, Harrry." Ginny added quietly.

"No Gin," Harry said angrily. "No matter what happens, we will find a cure. We have to."

Ginny sighed and pulled Harry into a hug. She prayed that her troubled boyfriend was right.

---------

Draco burst into the dungeons, his wand extended.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE!" Draco yelled at Seamus, who was sitting against the wall.

"N-nothing, the poison was j-just supposed to make her p-p-pass out!" Seamus stuttered.

"WELL SO MUCH FOR THAT! SHE'S ON THE VERGE OF DEATH!" Draco threw his hands up angrily, causing Seamus to cringe.

Seamus' eyes grew wide. "But it wasn't supposed to kill her! Pansy said it would only knock her out! Lying bitch!"

"And it took you this long to figure that out?" Draco snapped angrily. He let out a frustrated groan and stormed out of the room, back to the Hospital Wing.

---------

Draco entered the wing to find Harry, Ginny, and Ron standing near Hermione's bed, all looking solemn. Ginny noticed him coming and quickly distracted the two other boys enough to leave.

Draco took a seat next to Hermione and sat in silence, gently holding her limp hand. He brushed a brown curl out of her face and behind her ear.

"Oh, Hermione," he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry, my love, so sorry. I promise you, if it's the last thing I do, I will save you."

He brought her hand to his lips and held it there, kissing her gently.

Just then, he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Mister Malfoy, a word?"

Draco quickly stood up and followed the old wizard just outside of the wing.

"Now Mister Malfoy, I am certain you have been informed on Hermione's current condition, and it is looking very austere," the Headmaster told Draco.

Draco stood silent, not wanting to believe what was going on.

"However, we have been informed that there is an antidote," Dumbledore continued. "Unfortunately, it is just as rare as the poison itself. In order to create an antidote, as you know, a sample of the original toxin is needed."

'_There's still a chance,'_ Draco thought anxiously to himself. _'We can still save her.'_

"I can get you the sample, Headmaster," Draco said.

"Would you prefer my assistance, Mister Malfoy? I'm not too sure about Miss Parkinson, but Mister Finnigan shouldn't be too difficult," Dumbledore grinned.

'_Wait, how did he know?'_ Draco thought, bewildered.

"Thank you, Headmaster, but I think I can manage it myself," Draco replied politely.

"Very well, suit yourself. My best of luck," the wise wizard bowed slightly before returning to the Hospital Wing.

Draco sighed. There was still a chance to save Hermione. He had come too close to losing her before, and it wasn't going to happen again.

-----

A/N: This chapter is short, but it has to end here, or it would become two chapters in one. The next one will be much longer because a lot is going to happen. 'Till then, my faithful readers!

**Kiaroxmysox: **To answer your question, since I didn't add too much detail to that whole bit, there weren't too many people around anyway since most of them were out and about since much earlier. The few that were probably weren't paying attention, since they were occupied with their own dates. Luckily though, no one saw them, I can assure you of that ;) Also, with the whole 'going slow' thing, I've tried to make things go slow for the two since it would be very OOC if I had Hermione and Draco fuck in the second chapter. This way, the romance/love builds and it's all the more special when things happen. The whole chain of events in the entire story all leads up to the MAIN plot—but I've said too much already. :)


	27. The Antidote

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Wow, this took a bit to write. Sorry about the gap once again, this should have been up sooner but I randomly went on vacation to some place for a week, came back for two days, then went to The Keys for a week for the 4th of July. Then I stayed with my grandparents for the weekend after, without stopping by home. I just came back from a cruise for another week, so I'm finally back to writing. It's been insane! And school starts in two weeks

Thank you all for your loyalty to the fic! This chapter is longer than usual, to make up for the wait.

Also, just one more thing: HBP was an amazing book! Sure, I was depressed, but it was still phenomenal. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do! I couldn't put it down! Did anyone else get the idea that it was like one really well written fan fic? I won't give away any details in case some of you haven't read it yet. I realize the events in that book ruin many WIP fics like this one, but let's just pretend book 6 hasn't existed yet haha. BTW, I LOVED DRACO IN THIS ONE! LOVED LOVED LOVED! He finally became..3D!Draco.

**NOTE TO READERS:** Be on the look out for a possible two-part one shot (that makes no sense) that I'll be writing soon, based on something really happening in my life right now. I'll be using Draco, Hermione, Ron and Pansy. It's quite a good idea for a fic as my beta and I figured out, so I'm going to turn it into one. Very angsty, no happy ending, sorry :)

**Chapter 27: The Antidote **

Seamus was red with anger as he stormed into the Slytherin girl's dormitory.

"Pansy! You lying bitch!" he shouted.

"What now, Finnigan? You did have your round of fun with the mudblood, yes?" Pansy retorted calmly, idly observing her nails.

Seamus was panting in frustration. "Malfoy got to her before I could! And now she's fucking dying! You told me nothing would happen to her!"

Pansy looked up at Seamus, her painted mouth forming an evil grin.

"Oh well," she said with false disappointment and a shrug. "I lied."

-----

She is lost. She hears his torturous screams, yet she cannot find him. He means the world to her. He is her world. Without him, she is nothing.

_It is cold, dark, damp. She feels the cold, taking over every inch of her body, her own breathing resounding in her ears. It is not a physical feeling. _

_She feels locked inside of herself, desperately searching with every last breath; and for all this while, a part of her is missing, not allowing her to be whole. She needs him; she needs him more than the very air she breathes…_

_Her breathing is shallow, she feels her consciousness leaving her but she must continue…before it is too late. _

_His echoing cries grow louder, as if he is but an inch away. And then…_

_Yet another voice, emitting a dark, malicious laugh. The two words are uttered._

_A flash of green light._

_A twisting, falling body._

_She drops to the ground, holding his head in her hands. Not a single sob escapes her, and but one solemn tear rolls down her pale cheek, onto the stone, cold floor upon which her lifeless love lays. _

_She cries out into the empty room, what feels like a now empty world to her aching soul._

"_Draco Malfoy, **I love you.**"_

Hermione's eyes flew open, tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked down and saw Draco, holding her hands in his, his head resting on them.

A small sob escaped her lips and Draco immediately awoke. His eyes lit up when he saw Hermione awake but was alarmed when he saw her current state.

"Oh, Hermione, you're awake!" Draco whispered, as he took her in his arms.

Hermione noticed he looked tired, weary, and quite stressed.

"D-Draco, w-why am I here? W-what happened?" she managed to say in a shaky voice.

"It doesn't matter love, you're safe now," Draco lied, not wanting to scare her.

Hermione knew that wasn't the case, but she felt too weak to protest.

"Why were you crying love, bad dream?" Draco asked softly, as he gently placed his hand on her chin, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb.

"Terrible," she nodded slowly, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry, it was just a dream, it's all over now," he said soothingly, as she leaned back against her pillow.

He kissed her cheek lightly and held her hand as she fell back asleep.

----

'_What have I done,' _Seamus thought to himself. _'If she dies, it'll be partly my fault and I'll be sent to Azkaban! And worse…she'll be dead…'_

Seamus made up his mind. He was going to fix things. Sure, he wanted revenge. But he couldn't let Hermione _die_.

He gritted his teeth. He was going to do the right thing for once—after all, he was a Gryffindor.

----

"Headmaster, I do strongly believe we should intervene," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "We cannot risk Miss Granger dying, for more reasons than one!"

"My dear Minerva, please do take a moment to listen," Dumbledore responded calmly. "I would not allow Mister Malfoy to do this on his own if I doubted his capabilities. If he prevails, which I am absolutely sure he will, this whole event will only have brought them closer. Their strengthened bond can only be better for the breaking of the curse."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I do hope you know what you're doing, Albus. Hermione is one of the best witches Hogwarts has ever seen. It would be a shame to lose her so young."

"Indeed, a shame it would be," Professor Dumbledore agreed. "A shame it would be."

-----

"Your homework comes directly from your notes. Therefore, I would hope you copied them or you are in a most…unpleasant situation," Snape drawled in his monotone voice. "Please turn in last week's potion sample before exiting the classroom, unless you prefer receiving zero credit for today's qualifying marks."

Students quickly packed up to leave the Potions chamber. Draco, however, purposely took a while. As soon as he noticed a most empty classroom, he approached Snape's desk.

"And how may I assist you, Mister Malfoy?" Snape said idly, without looking up from his work.

"Well Professor, I was wondering if you had a sample of a very rare herb…Dumbledore asked me to fetch it for him," Draco said quickly.

Snape looked up at the blond Slytherin. "I carry the rarest of ingredients, Mister Malfoy. But what would you need such a rare item for? I'm sure Dumbledore could perfectly well find it himself. He would otherwise request the services of a Gryffindor."

Draco sighed. He knew it would do him no good to hide the truth. After all, it was Snape.

"Well, Professor, I suppose I should be honest with you…" Draco began.

Snape nodded. "Do go on."

"I'm sure you've heard of the tragic incident involving Miss Granger. In order to create an antidote, we need a sample of the original herb. I was wondering if you had any?"

"Mister Malfoy, I assure you, if I had a sample, Miss Granger would already have been restored to full health. However, just a few days ago, I was robbed of my entire supply, which wasn't much to begin with," Snape explained.

Draco's felt his spirits immediately dampen. He would have to do things the complicated way, which he had attempted to avoid, but to no avail.

"Thank you, Professor. I appreciate your help," Draco said, discouraged.

As he turned to leave, Snape spoke again without looking up from his papers.

"Mister Malfoy, when you do happen to find the herb, please do not hesitate to come to me. That antidote will need help brewing."

Draco smiled to himself. "Thank you, sir."

He had Quidditch practice in about thirty minutes, but this was more important. Seamus or Pansy would obviously assume he would be at practice, giving him an advantage.

'_I'm falling way behind in my studies,_' Draco thought to himself, '_but Hermione is more important. Besides, that's the advantage of having a brilliant girlfriend.'_

Of course that was a selfish thought, but he needed to reassure himself that she would live.

'_What are you talking about, Malfoy? Of course she's going to live,_' he told himself unconvincingly.

'_At least I hope so.'_

-----

Seamus crept into the Slytherin girl's dormitory. Just as he suspected, it was empty. They were all out watching the Slytherin practice, giving him a major advantage.

'_Perfect. Now to find Pansy's…there it is,'_ Seamus thought to himself as he determined which bed was hers.

This didn't seem to be too much of a challenge, seeing as Pansy's bedside was the only one plastered with pictures—of Draco. The obsession was sickening.

He placed his wand next to him and quickly opened her drawer, rummaging through it. He found various items—makeup, magazines, used tissues, used…condoms!

'_This is disgusting,'_ he thought, face twisted in disgust, as he closed the drawer quickly. He rummaged around her trunk, tossing out books, clothes, scraps of parchment—Pansy obviously had no knowledge of the word _organization._ He found a dusty, thick volume titled _Rare and Dangerous Herbs and Toxins_. He noticed a few pages were ripped out.

Finding nothing helpful in her messy trunk, he proceeded to her bed. Glancing quickly at the magical clock on the wall, he noticed he had little time before practice was to be finished.

He leaned down and looked under her bed but found nothing. Tucked behind her pillow, however, was a torn sheet of parchment, containing information about the herb. He picked it up to take a look, when suddenly someone spoke.

"Put that down, Finnigan," Pansy ordered.

Seamus slowly turned around to see Pansy standing in the doorway, wand outstretched.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing looking through _my _things?" she demanded.

Seamus glared at her.

"You know exactly what I'm looking for."

Pansy chuckled. "Seamus, Seamus, Seamus. Do you think I'm going to even let you get _near_ to that herb?"

She took a few steps toward him, her wand still held firm.

"Now put that down…" she said, gesturing with her wand.

Seamus slowly moved the hand with the parchment down onto the side table. He set the parchment down carefully.

"There we go, now maybe I won't have to completely kill you…" Pansy grinned, an evil gleam in her mud colored eyes.

In one quick motion, Seamus grabbed his wand, which he had earlier placed on the drawer. Before Pansy could react, he quickly shot out the first spell that came to mind.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Pansy's wand went flying out of her reach. She gasped in a surprised manner, and ran to reach for it. However, Seamus stopped her.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!" he shouted, causing Pansy's legs to be trapped together.

"FINNIGAN! CALL THIS OFF NOW!" Pansy screeched most annoyingly, as her bag dropped to the floor.

"Oh shut up," he said casually, throwing a '_Silencio_!' her way.

She immediately lost her balance and fell to the ground, but attempted to grope around for her wand.

"Oh no you don't!" Seamus said, and quickly shouted "_Incarcerous_!"

Ropes shot out of the tip of Seamus' wand, binding her together so she could do nothing but wriggle around like a worm.

He picked up her bag and searched through it. A small, glass vial with a green plant-like object was hidden in the front pocket.

'_Here you are!' _Seamus thought triumphantly.

He quickly darted out of the room, leaving a struggling, silent Pansy behind.

-----

Draco blew his whistle.

"Alright mates, that's enough for today," he shouted to his team, as he hovered to the ground.

He noticed a few Slytherin girls had been watching the practice and they all cheered and clapped when he looked their way.

'_What whores,'_ Draco thought nastily to himself.

However, among the crowd was one missing.

'_Pansy! What in bloody hell is she up to now?'_ he pondered as he noticed her heading back into the castle, quite ahead of everyone else.

He headed for the locker rooms and took a quick shower. It would seem too suspicious if he followed her right away.

Draco threw on a clean pair of robes and headed out of the changing rooms. He noticed most of the Slytherin girls were still out on the Qudditch pitch, flirting with some of the team. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the dungeons.

Muttering the password, he entered the deserted common room and quickly found the girls dormitories.

He noticed a rather large mess near one of the beds—trunk open, papers thrown about, drawers rummaged—and in an attempt to go investigate the mess, he almost tripped over a squirming Pansy, who was apparently under _Silencio_, as her mouth moved frantically but no words were audible.

"And what has dear Miss Parkinson gotten herself into now?" Draco chuckled, casually stepping over her bound body.

With a flick of his wand, Pansy's voice became audible again. She was screeching and yelling for Draco to untie her.

"Shut the bloody hell up Parkinson, or I'll re-do that Silencio as fast as I undid it!" Draco snapped at her.

Pansy glared at him and let out a small 'hmph', but stayed silent.

"Good," Draco said. "Now, you're going to tell me where the rest of the poison is."

Pansy grinned with a fake air of sweetness. "Seamus took it!"

She let out a giggle while Draco threw her an evil glance. With a quick silent charm and a shocked looked from Pansy, Draco left the girl where she was and quickly ran out of the room.

-----

Seamus was swiftly making his way to the Hospital Wing, poison in hand. He burst through the door, much to the surprise of the visitors and patients. It took Ginny a bit to hold Ron back from attacking him.

"P-Professor Dumbledore…" Seamus stuttered, looking toward the floor.

He quickly held out the poison and Madame Pomfrey gasped.

"It is the poison!" she cried, quickly scuttling over to Seamus and taking the vial from his outstretched hand.

A small grin appeared on the Headmaster's face.

"Very well done, Seamus," he whispered to the boy as he headed toward the door, signaling for him to follow. "Why don't you accompany to my office, and we can discuss the matter at hand? And do not worry, Mister Finnigan, your heroic acts have proven much of your attempts."

Seamus seemed a bit scared. "Aye, sir."

"Poppy, it would be lovely if you could get to work on the antidote needed to revive Miss Granger. I would suggest the assistance of Professor Snape," Dumbledore said calmly, with a small bow of his head.

"Right away, Headmaster!" she cried as she scurried over to her office.

---

Draco sprinted through the castle over to the Hospital Wing. He had to make sure Hermione was still okay.

"Where…is…antidote…Hermione!" he panted, running in through the door.

Hermione was in a deep, restless sleep, Ginny by her side.

"You're lucky Harry and Ron just left. Sit down, I'll explain everything," Ginny said calmly, gesturing toward a chair.

He quickly took a seat as Ginny explained the whole ordeal.

"Finnigan actually did all that?" Draco said sounding surprised.

Ginny nodded. "I didn't expect it either."

"Well I daresay the lad deserves a handshake…a quick one anyway."

Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just like you, Malfoy."

Draco pretended not to hear the red-head and moved his chair closer to Hermione's bedside. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

It killed Draco to see her like this. She seemed weary even as she slept, her chest rising and falling softly. Most of the color had left her face and she seemed overall physically ill. It was a good thing they had gotten the poison, for if it had been any longer, Draco figured, she would not have lasted.

'_But that's a scary thought,_' he shuddered at the image of losing Hermione.

Just then, Madame Pomfrey, accompanied by Snape, emerged from her office.

"Good news," she said cheerfully. "We have concocted the antidote!"

----

A/N: There you are! 8 pages on Word! Sorry this took so long to get out; I wanted to make it long. I believe I covered everything in my A/N at the beginning, so now for some thanks.

**Silver Water Angel:** Wow, thank you! I'm flattered, haha. Yeah, my MSN is my email, which you can find in my profile.

**Chelsea:** Really? Well, I'm glad it inspired you! Let me know when you come out with that fic, so I can try to read if I have time.

**Andrea: **I love you too Andie XD

**supafly09: ** We never do quite know exactly how Dumbledore finds out things, but he just does. Remember he's a very powerful, wise wizard, along with being very talented in Legilimens. Plus, being so smart, he probably put two and two together, since Dumbledore always knows more than we think he does ;)

**chandramukhi: **Well, Draco may be feisty but he's not stupid. Doing anything too serious to Seamus (although he may have just about wanted to Avada him!) could get him in deep trouble, when Seamus was the one who needed to be punished. Dumbledore is wise, and he would eventually get to Seamus after this whole ordeal, but the more important matter at hand was making sure Hermione was okay.

**Lady Knight 1512:** Seamus isn't too nice at all! Well, that will change as you noticed in this chapter. Yes, I tried to show their close friendship somehow, I'm glad you noticed :) Thanks for the review!

**Also, many thanks to the rest of my reviewers:** Missez Malfoy, mysteriouscharm, paper-sky, oOweirdoOo, hermdrayreturns, dracosgirl2515, KatiePhantom, I3aI3ygurl, Brittany, Nattie88, Marla1, liz valentine, cat


	28. Lovey Dovey Draco

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Wow, this was a somewhat fast update, right? This was supposed to be up like two days ago, but I never got around to it. I wanted to make up for the long lack of updates.

Thank you all for your reviews and words of encouragement!

Just a quick shout out to **Chandramukhi:** Wow, thank you for your nice long review! Yeah! I LOVED Draco in this one, I mean, he actually had a bit of character, finally. I loved the bathroom scene, and even though HBP kills the whole D/Hr ship, at least we know he's not _that_ evil…right? Lmao, we wish that would happen. Feisty is indeed a great word…HAHA LMAO DRACO THE LAPDOG! That would indeed rock. Well, I don't think House Elves go through drawers, they just kinda pick up around and stuff. Haha unfortunately too much time, but just not enough for I would be finished with this already! Thank you for taking the time to leave an awesome review ;D

**Chapter 28: Lovey Dovey Draco**

Draco had to resist the urge to leap out of his chair with joy.

"How long will it take for her to get better?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"Well," Madame Pomfrey began, "the antidote is in the form of an injection, but it can not be inserted into her all at once. We must first supply her with a small amount to see how her body reacts to it. A full twenty-four hours should be enough time to tell, and then we can give her the rest over a course of a few days."

"Days for a shot!" Draco exclaimed.

"You are forgetting, Mister Malfoy, that this antidote contains a deadly toxin. It would not be wise to inject Miss Granger with such a dangerous herb who's full effects are unknown, even to the best of Potion Masters such as myself," Snape snapped.

"Yes, and that also means she will be needing her rest. No visitors, Mister Malfoy, we will alert you when she is returned to full health," Madame Pomfrey said promptly, waving Draco away.

Draco knew better than to argue with Madame Pomfrey. He left the room, praying that he would return to find Hermione smiling, waiting for him.

If he lost her, he wouldn't know what to do. She had changed him into a person he never knew existed. And somehow it didn't bother him at all.

She showed him emotions he had never truly felt before…

Hell, he loved her.

-----

"Now students, with your NEWTs soon upon you, it is wise that you should begin your studying routines. Today we will be covering one plant which will surely be featured on your exams…" Professor Sprout's voice drowned out of Draco's mind.

He didn't care for a plant that could emit a sleeping gas that would make any passerby drop to the ground in a deep sleep. His mind was on Hermione, and how he missed her so.

That night in the Head's dormitory, he couldn't help but feel anxious. It had been three days already; Hermione would hopefully be well soon. He wanted desperately to check up on her but Madame Pomfrey would not allow it.

Even with the company of his best mate that evening, he still felt alone. He needed her more than he knew.

'_What is this girl doing to me?'_

"…so she's ranting on about how she hates it when I flirt with other girls and how she wishes I'd pay more attention to her—you alright mate?" Blaise paused mid rant.

"Huh? Oh erm, yeah, what was it you were saying?" Draco said quickly snapping back to reality.

"About Vixen…what is with these girls nowadays, wanting all the attention, eh?" Blaise wondered aloud.

"Well, give it to her then," Draco said simply. "It's not as hard as it seems. I mean, just treat her well, and things will go well. That's what I do with Hermione."

Blaise seemed confused. "So you mean, if I'm a good boyfriend, I'll get a shag or two every now and then?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "In your terms, Zabini, yes."

Blaise's eyes lit up. "Wicked! I'd love to stay and chat a bit longer, but I've got to get test this new strategy. See you!"

With that, Blaise practically skipped out of the room.

"Horny wanker," Draco muttered jokingly with a chuckle.

He sighed and pulled a stray book from a pile on the coffee table.

'_I should try to get some studying in,'_ he decided. _'It'll help me keep my mind off her…'_

Top Transfiguration Tips. 

'_One of her favorite subjects. Great!'_ he thought, tossing the book back in its pile.

Lying back on the couch comfortably, Draco's mind began to wander. Discomforting topics swelled his thoughts.

Draco would be eighteen in June, and it was under Voldemort's orders that he receive his mark before that date. This of course, came to him as an unpleasant thing, seeing as he had no intentions of becoming a Death Eater.

He never had.

But defying the Dark Lord would be a stupid thing, he knew.

'_How the bloody hell will I get myself out of this one?'_ Draco thought to himself.

It would certainly be a challenge.

Within a few minutes, he had drifted off to sleep.

-----

A bright ray of sun light found it's way through the curtains of the common room window, hitting Draco's sleeping figure.

He groaned in frustration and turned on to his side, opening one eye slowly. Glancing at the magical clock on the wall, he realized he was late for Potions.

"Oh shit!" he muttered, rolling off the sofa and immediately scrambling to the bathroom.

He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and threw on his robes. Taking one last glance in the mirror, he lazily passed a comb through his silky hair and grabbed his books.

On reaching the portrait, however, it swung open before he could exit.

Standing in front of him was a smiling Hermione.

"Hi, Draco," she said softly, looking up into his eyes.

-----

A/N: This chapter was rather short, but I wanted to leave it at a sort of cliffie :D I'll try to have the next one up soon!

**Joanna: **Haha wow, thank you so much! I'm glad I could give you something to look forward to.

**Nattie88:** Yeah, it was odd in it's own special way I guess haha. Thank you for your review!

**Kiaroxmysox:** Lmfao, yeah, well, they're both wise as hell so I guess it fits :P

**Anonymous:** Hermione told her at one point (seeing as they're best friends), so that Ginny could come see her whenever she'd like.

**XoKaSsIeox:** Well of course, I couldn't just kill her off right away now, could I? Haha yeah, poor Draco. Thanks for the review!

**BoStOnChIcK:** Yeah, just goes to show that Seamus isn't a _complete_ asshole. Keep an eye on the next chapter, who knows what will happen ;)

**Ebbagull:** Don't cry D: Here's an update for you! Haha, hope you enjoyed. Well, anyone can be a bad guy, and seeing as Seamus doesn't really have a defined character of his own, you can't really fairly say he's OOC.

**Baruma:** Yeah, kinda. If only an antidote would be as easy…geez, that would rock. Well, it is the wizarding world.

Lady Knight 1512: Well, it was kind of inevitable that he become nice, but he kind of had the potential too. I think Draco was just kind of misunderstood (we find that out more in HBP), and he might have just needed the right person to change him. About Harry and Ron finding out, well…you'll see ;) 

**sugar n spice 522: **My long lost faithful reviewer! I was wondering where you had gone. Glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review.

**Also thanks to: **Tiarwen, toni, What's in Love is now in Debt, bluebaby3296, and Kaden


	29. The Secret's Out

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Ahh, this chapter took much longer than expected. I'm sorry for the delay, but things have been kind of hectic, what with school starting and stuff.

Also: I'd like to wish a late **Happy Birthday to Camille** (beta) who celebrated her birthday yesterday, August 19th. Hope you had a good one, Camille!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 29: The Secret's Out**

Draco completely forgot about everything that had previously worried him, including the fact that he was already tardy.

"Madame Pomfrey just let me out, so I figured I'd come and see you—" Hermione was not able to finish her sentence, as Draco had dropped all his books, took her by the waist, and attacked her lips with his.

He felt as if he hadn't kissed her in years, and he missed it.

He broke away from their fervent kiss, only to pull her toward him.

"Oh Hermione, I was so worried, you don't know…" he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, lovingly.

"I'm here now, Draco, I'm all better. It was the most horrible thing, Draco…I was so scared, and they say I kept crying out for you…" Hermione trailed off, as he gazed into her large, chocolate eyes.

"I'm so sorry my love, I won't let anything like that ever happen again, I promise you," he told her softly, holding her in his arms.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Draco, it wasn't your fault," she said lightly with a weak smile.

He returned her grin and leaned down to kiss her again when a voice yelled out from the hall.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING, MALFOY?"

It was the angry voice of Ron Weasley, accompanied by the blank and pale face of Harry.

-----

A sniffling Pansy sat beside Seamus in front of an angry-looking Professor McGonagall.

"Now, I am certain you understand the graveness of the situation you both have caused in your attempts to possibly murder one of our students," McGonagall said angrily.

"B-but Professor, it w-was an accident, I s-swear it!" said a blubbering Pansy.

"Oh shut yer trap, Parkinson, you know it wasn't," Seamus said in an annoyed tone.

Pansy shot him a glare and McGonagall cleared her throat.

"And you, Mister Finnigan, attempting to sexually assault Miss Granger? Very unexpected of you, and I am sorry to say that the both of you will be receiving grave punishment," McGonagall continued, sternly looking at the two.

Seamus sighed and Pansy's eyes grew wide.

"Mister Finnigan, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office, so if you will…I'd like a few more private words with Miss Parkinson."

Seamus nodded and stood up, quickly leaving the office.

-----

Within the blink of an eye, both Harry and Ron had their wands out and pointed at Draco.

"Hermione, don't worry, we're here now," Harry said reassuringly.

"Ron, Harry, please, let me explain," Hermione began carefully.

Draco pulled Hermione closed to him and quickly kissed her forehead.

"One moment, love," he whispered.

"MALFOY, YOU STUPID PRAT, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Ron bellowed, at Draco.

"Shut up, Weasel, you have no idea what you're talking about," he said calmly, whipping out his wand as well.

Ron instantly charged at Draco who simply flicked his wand and shouted '_Stupefy!'_ before Harry could cast an _Expelliarmus_.

"You bloody git, what the hell are you doing with Hermione!" Harry demanded as he aimed his wand at Draco.

"Harry, don't—" Hermione squeaked pointlessly.

"Well Potter, what does it LOOK like to you? Or are you too much of an imbecile to find out?" Draco answered casually.

Harry returned with a spell, which Draco dodged, only to throw a _Locomotor_ Harry's way.

"THE PAIR OF YOU, STOP IT!" Hermione shouted with all her strength.

Their shouting match silenced as Draco reluctantly put away his wand.

"Draco, let me talk to Harry alone for a moment," she said timidly, as he nodded, picking up his books and disappearing through the portrait.

After Hermione called of Draco's charm, Harry revived Ron who immediately began to yell.

"HERMIONE, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE," Ron shouted.

"Ron, calm down, why don't you let me handle this?" Harry told Ron.

Ron didn't even bother to protest, but narrowed his eyes in anger and stormed off instantly.

Harry then turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, by the looks of it, I reckon there's something you're not telling me," he said, trying to hold back his anger.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Harry, you're my best friend, and I want you to listen to me, alright?" she said as calmly as possible.

"Well Hermione, what do you want me to say? I've just seen my best friend snogging my worst enemy!" he threw his hands up in frustration.

"The long story short is simply that Draco and I are…well, dating," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

She wouldn't stand to be yelled at for something she wanted, and Harry would just have to deal with it.

Harry seemed bewildered and angered at the same time.

"I don't understand this, 'Mione," Harry said quietly. "I really don't."

With that, Harry turned to walk away, leaving a silent, confused Hermione behind.

---

"Do come in," Dumbledore called as Seamus knocked on his door.

The boy timidly made his way into the office. His eyes wandered toward the many portraits on the walls (who were eying him as well) and the many strange, silver objects on shelves.

"Please, do take a seat," Dumbledore said calmly with a gesture of his hand.

Seamus quickly sat down as the Headmaster began to speak.

"I am sure you are well aware of the consequences of yours and Miss Parkinson's actions," he said; Seamus nodded.

"Unfortunately, these actions cannot go unpunished," he continued.

Seamus flinched at this.

"But do not think I am unaware of your heroic actions. To perform a such task clears your name a fair amount. However, Miss Parkinson will receive major punishment, as this is not the first time an offense has taken place by her," the wise wizard added. "Now, Mister Finnigan, I have reason to believe Miss Parkinson was mostly in charge of this?"

Seamus nodded quickly, too relieved to speak.

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded slightly. "Professor McGonagall should inform you of your punishment at a later time. You may go."

Seamus got up, thanked the Headmaster, and practically ran down the spiraling staircase to his common room.

He was cleared; he knew doing the right thing would reward him.

'_Things may not be so well with half the student population, but at least I'm not expelled...'_ Seamus thought.

-----

Hermione stepped into the common room, a stony expression on her face.

"How did it go?" Draco asked cautiously from his seat.

She began to speak but burst into tears.

"O-oh D-Draco," she managed to say through sobs.

Draco instantly came to her side, taking her in his arms.

"Don't cry my love, don't cry," he whispered, wiping a stray cheer away from her cheek.

Her tears drenched his shirt, but he didn't care.

"Come here Hermione, let's sit down. Calm down, love…" Draco attempted to soothe her, leading her over to a couch.

She took a deep breath, racked by sobs, and sighed.

"It was horrible, Draco," she began, "they didn't even bother to listen! I mean, they're my best friends, I hoped they would at least attempt to understand and try to be happy for me, but no! They don't even _listen!_"

She sighed in frustration, and put her head in her hands.

Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I honestly could care less about Potter and Weasel," he started (and quickly continued due to the look Hermione was giving him), "but I know they're your friends, and maybe it'd be best if you let them be for a bit. I mean, it is a load to register for the two blokes."

Hermione smiled up at him. "You're probably right," she said, as he kissed her lips gently.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this right after you came back…but oh Hermione, I missed you so much," Draco pulled her into a squeezing embrace.

"Ginny told me the entire story. Thank you, Draco, for everything," she gazed into his eyes, slightly touching his cheek.

"It was nothing at all, Hermione. Do you think I could bother to lose you? I, of course, had to make sure you were all right again," Draco said somewhat pompously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Well, I do believe you have classes to attend to," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "and I need a shower."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother," he said with fake annoyance.

Hermione giggled as he kissed her forehead and began to collect his books.

-----

A/N: A reader recently told me that it would probably be less annoying to readers if I didn't give personalized shout outs at the end of the chapter (unless I have something in particular I absolutely need to say). I figured this was probably true, seeing as there are often a lot.

If you could give me an opinion on this, that would be great. Just leave it in your review. Thank you!

**supafly09:** There is no Dark Mark so far..

**sweetiepye2332:** You mean Polyjuice Potion? That would've been a good idea, but it is a bit overused.

**LemoN-X-DroP: **Lmao well, thankfully he didn't actually rape her (he tried to though). They may have attempted to attack him, but he had the thing that would save Hermione's life. I don't think they would kick his ass for that haha.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed!


	30. New Information

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: SOO SORRY.

If you need to, please read the last two or three chapters or so. Alright no more talk, A/N at the end.

Chapter 30: New Information 

The next few weeks passed by rather quickly. March was nearing its end and the 7th years were beginning to feel the pressure of their NEWTs. Things between the trio were tough. Although Harry still occasionally exchanged a word or two, Ron was giving the complete silent treatment. It bothered Hermione very much, seeing as they were her best friends, but she only hoped they would eventually learn to accept.

As April drew near, Hermione and Draco began working on their Inter-House Relationships Assignment.

"Look at all of these," Hermione said, gazing at the collection of volumes in the Restricted Section.

"Yes, spectacular," Draco said sarcastically. "Go ahead and read them all, just wake me up when you finish…"

Hermione playfully slapped Draco's arm and returned to searching through the stacks of books.

"Here, this should be helpful," she handed Draco a book titled _Slytherin and Gryffindor: What Went Wrong_.

After selecting a few others, the two sat down at a nearby table. Hermione pulled out a scroll of parchment and a quill.

"We should take notes," she suggested, opening a book.

She instantly lost herself in the text, her quill scribbling away.

Draco simply sat and watched her.

'_She's so beautiful,_' he though to himself, as she scanned through the pages. _'And oh so sexy while concentrated…how I'd like to—_"

"Oh, have a look at this!" Hermione interjected, interrupting Draco's less than pure thoughts.

"What is it?" he said reluctantly.

Hermione read aloud, "…'exactly why such a rivalry formed is not fully known, but what came of it is indeed an important factor…'" she skipped around to the next chapter. "Aha, here it is…'Section Two: The Curse. The rivalry between houses, specifically Gryffindor and Slytherin, lead to such extremes that it is prophesied a curse was formed. Unless the two houses agreed to terms of peace and friendship, the curse was said to allow a greater evil (within a house) to prevail by special means…'" Hermione stopped abruptly.

"That is…intriguing," Draco began, "but what the bloody hell does that mean?"

Hermione sighed. "We can only take a guess. It seems the volume just ends after this bit. The rest of the pages are blank."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Let me see that," he reached over and took the book, flipping through the empty pages.

Hermione shot him an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Alright, alright, you were right," Draco gave in, "but to no surprise, obviously."

Hermione rolled her eyes and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Well, I think our next step should be to research this 'greater evil' bit," Draco suggested.

"Very smart of you, Drakey Wakey Poo!" she mocked him in a babyish voice.

He threw her a sarcastic grin and glanced at a nearby clock.

"I appreciate your intense mockery," Draco drawled, "but I've got practice in about five minutes."

"Ah yes, for the big Gryffindor versus Slytherin game…no doubt who'll win," Hermione added the last part quietly.

"What was that I heard you say?" Draco demanded.

"Why, nothing..." she replied sweetly.

"Don't make me have to punish you…" Draco grinned slyly and began to move over toward her.

A throat cleared causing the two aroused teens to instantly turn and see who was there.

"Now now, good students don't shag in the library," said a smirking Blaise, as he made his way over to the pair.

"Hilarious, Zabini," Draco said dryly.

"I love you too, Malfoy. But besides my extreme need to express my undying passion for you, we've got practice right now. You can snog her later," Blaise said in his regular cocky tone.

It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow at the two.

"Alright Draco, just…go off and practice…I'll be in the common room trying to sort this out," she told him, quickly kissed his lips, and walked off.

"You lucky wanker you, she is gorgeous, that one is!" Blaise leaned one arm on the table.

"Watch it, Zabini, she's mine," Draco reminded him jokingly.

"Ah, damn," Blaise said with false disappointment. "Only joking…alright Malfoy, let's actually go do what your girlfriend thinks we're doing…and by that I do mean Qudditch…"

Draco just laughed and followed his friend out of the library.

-----

Draco took a hold of his broom and kicked off the ground. As the broom soared, so did his thoughts.

'_I really am one lucky bloke,'_ he thought to himself rather earnestly, as he searched for the snitch.

He led himself to wonder how things had come to be the way they were. From six years of hate to possible love…

'_Who would've thought?'_

Draco quickly ducked to avoid a stray bludger that missed him by a centimeter.

"Sorry about that one," shouted a beater from below.

"No worries," Draco called back. He began to give orders, "Alright mates, let's practice last week's play for a bit."

The players instantly flew to their positions and began throwing the quaffle about.

Draco continued to ponder as new thoughts flowed through his mind.

He really had hoped for the two of them to have…_progressed_…a bit further than they had. However, he knew Hermione was much different compared to most girls he was accustomed to. For all he knew, she was probably a virgin.

'_All the better I suppose?'_ Draco chuckled to himself.

The thought of him being Hermione's first gave him a thrill.

-----

Hermione dropped off a few books in her common room and headed toward the Great Hall for dinner.

She was relieved to find that Ginny was sitting with a few girls in her year, rather than Harry and Ron. Sadly, the tense silence between the friends continued.

Hermione took a seat next to her redhead friend and sighed. Noticing her sullen mood, Ginny gestured for her friends to leave them alone for a bit.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed.

"Aw, 'Mione, if it's about those two, don't worry about that! They'll get over it, you know them," assured Ginny.

"I wish I could convince myself that easily. I want them to be happy for me; they're my best friends. I can't help but wonder if it would just be better to end things with Malfoy," Hermione wiped a stray tear away from her eye.

-----

A/N: AH. SOOOOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.

I've been extremely busy with school, and this fic is ALWAYS on my mind, but I never have time to continue writing.

I will _not_ give up on this fic, though. Bear with me guys!

I know this is short, but I wanted to get it out right away. No shout-outs this chapter, same reason, sorry!


	31. Snake or Lion?

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: AH. I'm not even going to bother. Just remember, I will NOT give up on this fic. The story is going to be developing more now, so you'll get a hint at the real plot.

…that's all I'm saying.

Also, sorry if I gave you all a bit of a scare last chapter! I have no intention of breaking them up.

**Chapter 31: Snake or Lion?**

"Oh Hermione, don't go about thinking like that! You'll drive yourself mad!" Ginny exclaimed. "I've never seen you happier since you've been with Malfoy."

Hermioned managed a weak grin. "Thank you, Ginny. I don't know, I just want them to accept us."

"All in it's time, 'Mione, all in it's time."

-----

"I can't believe her, screwing that git!" Ron muttered angrily, as he threw down his quill.

"I know, Ron, I know. I haven't the slightest why the bloody hell 'Mione would go off and date Malfoy, but think of it this way." Harry began, "We both know Hermione is a sensible girl. Perhaps it's better to trust her and let her do what she wants."

"But it's _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake! Our enemy of seven years!" he cried.

Harry simply sighed and returned to studying his copy of _Handy Charms You'd Like To Remember._

-----

Hermione wandered the grounds aimlessly, taking a bit to clear her mind. The light breeze along with the few rays of sun reminded her that spring was near.

'_I'm going to miss this place when I'm gone,_' Hermione thought sadly, gazing upon the lake that remained calm and still (except for the squid floating about, of course).

But if there was one thing Hermione chose to leave from her thoughts, it was the future. She had learned that thinking about the future wasn't best, especially when things didn't go her way.

Besides, if she thought about the future too much, the present would speed by much too fast.

One thing led to another and Hermione soon found herself in the library, her place of refuge.

'_You can never have too much to read,' _she smiled to herself, scanning the shelves of books.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist.

"Hello, my love," Draco whispered into her ear.

She smiled brightly and turned her head to see him.

"Where've you been all day? I've been looking for you," he told her, capturing her lips in a kiss. His hands moved further down her waist…

"Mm, Draco…" Hermione managed, as she pulled away, a grin on her face. "Not here, people will see!"

"I don't give a damn, Hermione, I will kiss my girl wherever and whenever I please," he stated jokingly, bringing her to him again.

"Oh, stop it," she giggled as he trailed kisses along her cheek.

He turned her around to face him and planted a final kiss on her lips.

"Well, I was going to do a bit of reading until I was so…_rudely,_" Hermione emphasized, "…interrupted."

"Pardon me, Madame, but you do realize it is April, and the best of studying should be done together?" Draco grinned.

"Oh Merlin, how will I ever concentrate?" Hermione rolled her eyes with a sigh.

Draco laughed and sat down in a chair. Hermione plopped down next to him and pulled out a book.

She immediately began to flip through the pages, but Draco found himself unable to concentrate on nothing but her.

'_She is so beautiful,_' he thought, watching as her focused brown eyes scanned the pages.

Her soft, pink lips, her perfect nose, even her eyebrows…not dramatically thin, but elegant…he loved everything about her.

Hermione looked up to see Draco staring.

"Focus, Draco," she attempted to say sternly, before a grin crept onto her face.

Professor McGonagall, who happened to be exchanging a word with Madame Pince, noticed the two teens flirting at their table.

"We are making great progress," she thought with satisfaction.

-----

Blaise patted Draco on the back.

"Ten minutes 'till game time," Blaise told him. "How do you feel?"

Draco looked up at his friend. "Just peachy, thanks, doctor."

Blaise grinned. "At least you've got a gorgeous girl out there."

"And, what of that? So do you, you wanker!" Draco said, as the two burst out laughing.

-----

Hermione watched as the orange sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains. Remnant ribbons of orange and pink shot through the sky; a few scattered clouds were visible. A slightly crimson lining accentuated each cloud. Ah, nature's perfect painting, unlike any human's ability. In a way, Hermione thought, the scene before her applied greatly to her relationship with Draco. So strangely perfect in ways never imagined. Yet almost as certain that the sun would rise the next day, Hermione truly believed that what they had would last. And just like everything else in the world, there were always those unexpected events that caused doubts.

Hermione snapped out of her ponderings and turned toward the castle. Glancing at her watch, she noticed it was about time for the final Quidditch game—Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

She sighed. Of course, this put her in a bad position. Which team should she root for?

"Well, maybe a bit of both I suppose," she mused aloud.

She pulled a light sweater over a blue, laced camisole and made her way to the Pitch.

-----

"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" the loud cheers greeted Hermione as she climbed the stands.

"And they haven't even got on the pitch yet," Lavender sighed, flipping idly through a magazine.

Hermione took a seat next to the girl and stared off into the distance. Eager students waved flags with their respective colors, cheering their team's name.

Finally, the two teams stepped onto the pitch. The cheering grew louder.

'_I'm going to have to restrain myself_,' Hermione thought, as she gazed longingly at Draco, who was standing tall and proud as Captain of his team.

Hermione watched as Harry and Draco shook hands, with, if possible, more hatred than ever before. Madame Hooch muttered her usual pre-game words and blew the whistle.

The game began.

The players zoomed off to their positions in the sky. Harry and Draco sped off at equal speed, seeing as they were both riding the newest Firebolt 5000.

Dodging a bludger, Draco positioned himself at a high point above the pitch. He scanned the crowds, looking for—there she was. He spotted her, cheering along side that Longbottom boy…but for who, he wondered.

"And a score for Gryffindor!" yelled the magnified voice of Dean Thomas. "Of course, we all knew that was coming…"

"Mister Thomas!" McGonagall scolded. "I was hoping you wouldn't follow in the footsteps of Mister Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor…" Dean rolled his eyes subtly, earning laughter from the crowds.

Ron hovered in front of the goal posts, as Keeper. He successfully blocked the incoming Quaffle.

"And an amazing save by Weasley! Give it up, Goyle, Weasley is _our_ King—sorry, Professor," Dean said, earning him a stern look from McGonagall.

'_Stupid Gryffindors_,' Draco thought to himself. _'Well, all except one of course_,' he smiled, circling the pitch.

Ginny sent a bludger flying in the air with her bat, right as a speck of gold flew past her.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ginny cried out to Harry, who was only a few feet away. "There it goes!"

Harry looked toward Ginny, who pointed down below her.

Draco watched as Harry dipped into a dive, and he quickly followed suit.

"And it seems our two seekers are on the chase! But where is that little bugger?" Dean's commentary echoed throughout the stadium.

'_There they go_,' Hermione thought, secretly hoping for Draco to catch it.

"And in the meantime, a score for Slytherin…thrilling," came Dean's less-than-thrilled voice as the familiar 'clang' resounded.

"Ye—" Hermione reflexively jumped out of her seat, only to restrain herself when she received strange looks from Lavender and Neville. "Sorry, wrong team," she mumbled, blushing.

Not even five minutes into the game and the two seekers were already zooming after the golden ball, neck and neck.

'_For…Hermione…_' Draco thought to himself, as he reached out for the Snitch.

Suddenly, a stray bludger came straight for the two, causing both players to make unexpected turns. Unfortunately for Draco, with one swift tilt upward, Harry already regained hot pursuit of the ball. Draco turned and attempted to catch up with his opponent, but to no avail.

Hermione, along with many other anxious fans, watched intently as Harry clamped a hand around the fluttering Snitch.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, EARNING GRYFFINDOR 150 POINTS AND WINNING THE GAME!" Dean cheered (as if his voice were audible among the cheering of the students).

The stands exploded with shouts and cheers from all the students (all those except Slytherin, of course).

The Gryffindor team all gathered in a wild crowd to congratulate each other, as Professor Dumbledore presented Harry with the Quidditch Cup.

"Many congratulations to the Gryffindor Quidditch team! I believe we can all agree that was an exhilarating game," the Headmaster said, as the supporting students flowed onto the field.

There would be much celebrating in the Gryffindor common room tonight. Surprisingly, Hermione did not find herself as thrilled.

-----

A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. NEW CHAPTER UP TOMORROW, FOR SURE!

Also, what did you all think of Goblet of Fire? I thought it was great; however, the book was massacred.

Thank you all for remaining faithful, and please remember, I am still dedicated to this fic! School has been crazy, but my story is always on my mind.


	32. Laughter

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: Extremely short, but it's kind of like a Part one of Two chapters coming out together. I just wanted to leave you at a cliffie :

Chapter 32: Laughter 

Hermione watched as the Slytherin team trudged off the pitch and into their locker room.

"Poor Draco," she thought aloud.

"Come on, Hermione! Let's go celebrate!" Neville (one of the few who didn't run onto the pitch) suggested.

Hermione smiled weakly. "That's alright Neville, I'll be there a bit later."

Neville gave her a strange look. "You sure?"

Hermione nodded and stepped back so Neville could get through.

With a sigh, she followed suit.

-----

Draco stepped out of the steamy shower room, only to face his sullen teammates.

There was a moment of awkward silence, in which Draco stood unable to find reassuring words.

"Well…" Draco began. "Erm, next year mates. We'll beat those damn Gryffindors, even if it isn't under my lead. Right?"

A few of the team murmured their responses.

Blaise stood up and pulled Draco aside.

"So, Draco, how does it feel to lose the Cup to Gryffindor in your last year?" Blaise said, with a joking air.

"Shove it, Zabini," Draco returned.

'_At least I have my love to cheer me up_,' Draco thought, with a yearning feeling.

Draco zipped up his jeans and pulled on a dark green t-shirt. He messed with his hair a bit and stepped out of the locker room.

-----

Hermione found herself lying down, hands behind her head, on a stone bench near the locker rooms, waiting for Draco.

A myriad of stars dotted the clear sky, and she sighed as she took in the sight.

Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of her.

"Any assistance, milady?" came Draco's voice.

Hermione smiled as she took his hand and hopped off the bench.

"Surprised to find you here," Draco said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione slid her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, in a loving, gentle kiss.

"Just waiting for you, love," she smiled up at him. "So sorry about the game…"

"No worries, we'll beat 'em next year," Draco shrugged.

Hermione looked up at him. "I thought it would have more importance to you?"

He shrugged again. "You're of more importance than any game."

He leaned in and brought her closer to him, planting kisses along her cheek.

"Hermione, words do not explain…" he said in between kisses.

She pulled back and put a finger to his lips.

"Then don't speak…" she whispered, leaning in close to him. "Just…CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" she pulled back quickly, taking off through the school.

Draco stood for a moment, dumbfounded, but quickly caught on. He took off after her.

Hermione laughed as she ran through the corridors, with Draco behind her.

"Oh no you don't!" he called after her, as she sharply turned a corner.

Luckily, there were no students around as Hermione arrived, panting, at the portrait.

"I've got you!" Draco yelled, pinning her against the wall.

The two, laughing uncontrollably, fell into a pile on the floor, Draco with his arm around Hermione.

"Oh gods, Hermione," Draco sighed, as he caught his breath. "I can't remember the last time I've laughed so hard."

Hermione smiled, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Anytime, love."

Thankfully, no one was around to observe the display…all except for one, of course.

From a dark corner, she watched.

"I'm sure Lucius won't be too happy about this at all," she whispered to herself, giggling maliciously. "Not too happy at all."

-----


	33. Love at Last

Forever Inconceivable 

A/N: No time for speak, go on and read! Happy Thanksgiving to all of you!

**Chapter 33: Love at Last**

"THREE CHEERS GRYFFINDOR!" cheered the ecstatic students in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry set the cup down on a table, and helped himself to a Pumpkin Pasty.

"Great game, Harry!" a Gryffindor girl congratulated him.

He grinned and turned to Ron.

"Have you seen Hermione?" he asked, as Ginny came to sit on the arm of his chair.

"No," Ron spat indignantly. "Probably off shagging that git."

"Oh, drop it! The pair of you!" Ginny said in a hushed tone.

Ron crossed both arms and stitched his eyebrows together in anger.

"You act as if she's but a three year old! Let her be, damn!" Ginny exclaimed.

-----

Draco and Hermione stood against the wall near their portrait, lips caught in a passionate embrace.

"Oh Draco," Hermione breathed, as he pinned her against the wall, a hand on each side of her.

He kissed from her jawline to lips, gently allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Hands moving down her waist, he scooped her up in his arms, not breaking the kiss.

"Ugh," he muttered, having to give the password.

The portrait swung open and Draco quickly entered, still carrying Hermione. A crackling fire glowed as he set her down on the couch.

"Mm, Draco, and what exactly are your intentions?" she smiled up at him.

He grinned that famous smirk of his and slowly made his way on top of her.

Capturing her lips in a slow, loving kiss, he fingered the ends of her camisole. His smooth hands ran up over her flat stomach, making their way towards…

He pulled back from his kiss and looked into her eyes. She seemed a bit unsure, yet she nodded anyway.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally, my love," he whispered into her ear, placing a kiss on her forehead.

In one swift motion, he was off of her.

"Come with me, my love," he extended his hand out to her.

She took it, and he led her to his bedroom.

-----

Dear Mister Malfoy, 

_It is with great pity that I write you this letter. It is my displeasure to inform you of your son's activities. I feel his is currently endangering his future by taking part in relationships with a certain mudblood, Hermione Granger. Yes, dear Lucius, it is true. Of course, your son is probably under a curse, seeing as earlier this year he took part in a relationship with myself…but that's not important. I hope this letter has helped bring your attention to this matter. I'm sure the Dark Lord himself would not be too pleased, seeing as Draco is to be receiving his Dark Mark soon (of course, a mudblood like Granger could never appreciate such an honor!). _

_Sincerely, _

Miss Pansy Parkinson 

------

Draco gently laid Hermione on his emerald comforter, not even bothering to turn on any lights. He sat lightly on top of her, so as not to crush her.

Draco gently kissed along her neck, his hands once again finding their way over her smooth stomach.

"Oh, Draco…" Hermione moaned.

"Shhh, my love, you haven't seen anything yet," he whispered softly with a grin.

She smiled into his kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. He broke from the kiss only for a bit to pull off and toss aside his shirt.

Hermione smiled as she traced her fingers down his toned chest, sending shivers down his spine.

"Oh, Hermione…" a groan escaped from his lips, as her fingers played around the elastic of his boxers.

"Shhh, love, you haven't_ felt_ anything yet," she smiled, repeating his phrase.

Her hands were hardly down his boxers when he stopped her with his hands.

"No no, you naughty girl, fair is fair…" he winked, tugging at her shirt.

She smiled as he pulled off her sweater, leaving her in a camisole.

"That too, sorry love," he chuckled.

She gladly removed the tank top and was left in blue lace bra.

"Hmm, nice color," he said, admiring her lingerie.

He temptingly stroked her visible cleavage with one finger, causing her to shiver.

"Oh you tease," she managed to say.

Both were obviously extremely aroused.

He grinned again.

'_She thinks I'm a tease now?'_

His fingers moved toward the hook of her bra, and she looked up at him.

"Hermione if you don't want me to—" Draco was interrupted by her.

"Draco," she whispered, "_I'm yours_."

With that, Draco knew he could finally give her what he wanted to. And oh how _badly_ he wanted to. That rock in his jeans wasn't growing any softer.

He slowly unhooked her bra, allowing her breasts to come loose.

'_Oh, Merlin, I think I've died and gone to heaven…_' Draco's mind screamed.

He brought his lips down upon hers in a hungry, fervent kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair as he caressed her breasts, rubbing them in a slow motion.

"Oh…" she sighed, tilting her head back.

He fiddled with the zipper of her jeans and slid them off quickly to reveal matching blue lace panties.

He looked into her eyes and grinned mischievously. The whole while keeping eye contact, he stroked the cloth covering her already damp area.

"Don't be afraid, love, this will only make it hurt less for you," he whispered, sliding his hand into her panties.

She gasped as he slowly inserted two fingers into her.

"Draco!" she squeaked, as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her.

Her hips tilted forward involuntarily, and he felt she was prepared enough.

Removing his fingers, he licked them clean—then realized something.

He hadn't removed his pants.

He quickly unzipped them and pulled them off, leaving him in dark green boxers—with a rather large bump.

Draco took Hermione's hands and led them to slide down his boxers. Slowly, his full erection was revealed, causing Hermione to gasp.

"Oh my…Draco!" she exclaimed. He smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"Your turn, love," he said, already sliding down her panties.

She lifted her hips forward and they came off quite easily.

Now, Draco noticed, Hermione seemed a bit nervous.

"Relax, love," he told her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

'_She is so beautiful_,' he thought, hardly being able to believe that the girl beneath him was…his.

He gently laid himself down on top of her, supporting himself by his forearms. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly.

"Now, babe, wrap your legs around my waist," he told her gently.

She did so, and he kissed her forehead.

"Ready?" he asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

She nodded. With that, he slid his erection into her wet entrance.

She gasped rather loudly and he quickly pulled out.

"Sorry love, do you want me to stop?" he said, although that was far from what he wanted.

She shook her head and kissed his cheek, signaling for him to continue.

He moved into her again, a bit deeper this time. Hermione was tense, yet she was getting used to it.

He continued to move in and out of her slowly, so she could become accustomed to the feeling.

"Draco," she whispered, "_faster._"

Draco grinned down at her and kissed her forehead, speeding up the pace.

"Oh…oh!" she moaned, bucking her hips forward.

He created a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her; in and out…she was keeping up well.

'_Oh gods,_' he thought, _'she's so good…so tight, bloody hell…'_

Hermione could not believe the sensation. She moaned with every thrust, as a groan occasionally escaped his throat. She wanted him, faster, deeper, harder…

"Draco…" she moaned, as he was now pumping in and out of her with ease.

"Come on, baby, I want to hear you say it louder…" Draco whispered into her ear.

"Oh, DRACO!" she exclaimed.

He was giving it to her, all right, as hard as he could. He wanted to make her scream…

Draco took one hand and quickly rubbed her clit, causing her to lift her hips up even more.

'_Here it goes_,' he thought, as Hermione threw her head back.

"Oh my God Draco, oh my…oh Merlin…oh fuck, oh, DRACO!" Hermione reached her orgasm and screamed so loud the dungeons could have heard.

Just the sound of Hermione's voice had Draco on the verge of reaching his peak…

"FUCK, HERMIONE, OH MY—HERMIONE!" Draco moaned louder than he ever had.

Hermione's hips bucked forward as Draco released into her. He collapsed on top of her, both of their panting bodies covered in sweat.

"Hermione," he kissed her forehead, "you were so great…"

"I promise, you were better…and this was only my first try," she smiled up at him.

He laughed, and laid down next to her. Draco protectively wrapped his arm around her and found himself gazing. Hermione's bare chest rose and fell distinctively, as she stared at the wall in a state of ecstatic bliss. The moonlight shining through the window, their only source of light, created a romantic silhouette.

"Hermione, you are the most perfect woman a man could ever dream of," he smiled at her. "I…I love you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked up at him, a peaceful look upon her face.

"I love you, too, Draco Malfoy," she said softly, lightly kissing his lips. "And I mean that."

The two made themselves comfortable; Hermione snuggled into Draco, one arm lazily thrown across his chest.

"You really did work me," she said after a brief moment of silence.

"I'll be glad to repeat the favor any time," he winked at her. "Just with a few hours of sleep…"

Draco closed his eyes and instantly dozed off.

'_What did I do to deserve him?_' Hermione pondered as she watched him sleep. She stroked his blond locks.

"You are so perfect, Draco," she whispered.

Hermione soon joined Draco, and the two slept peacefully.

It was love at last.

-----

A/N: Told you I'd have both up by today (even if it is 11:32)! Well, thanks for the supportive reviews.

Sorry that I didn't give a warning, I wanted it to be somewhat of a surprise (although there were plenty of hints at what was coming).

Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving (for those who celebrate it)!


	34. Reprimanding?

Forever Inconcievable 

A/N: **SO SORRY**.

Please do excuse my long gap of no updates. I've had too much to do for school. But do remember, this fic is always in my mind. I will not stop writing it.

Thank you all for staying faithful : )

In case you'd forgotten, here's a quick re-cap:

-Hermione, Harry & Ron are still giving each other the silent treatment.

-Hermione's all –ANGSTANGST- about the whole situation, and wonders whether her relationship with Draco is really worth it or not. Ginny convinces her that obviously, it is.

-Big Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game; Hermione has to make it seem as she is cheering for Gryffindor, so as not to arouse suspicion.

-Slytherin loses; after a playful moment in the hallways, Hermione & Draco make love for the first time.

On with the story.

**Chapter 34: Reprimanding?**

The suns' rays shone brightly through the window, seeing as neither had bothered to close the shades. Draco opened one sleepy eye and grunted in frustration, attempting to turn over to the other side. However, Hermione was still snuggled in to him, with her head on his chest and both arms hugging his stomach.

He grinned down at her. _'She's so cute when she sleeps_.'

Being unable to move (for fear of waking her up), he stayed in that position. Not that he would want to move, anyway.

Draco pondered a bit as he gazed out at the mountainous horizon.

He loved this girl so much, even if their love was a forbidden, least-expected one. He sighed, running his hand through his silvery locks.

'_As long as father never finds out,_' he thought,_ 'all's well.'_

To Draco's side, Hermione was beginning to stir. She stretched her arms and yawned, snuggling closer to Draco.

Draco laughed out loud at the sight of her. "You look like a cat, love," he chuckled.

Hermione opened one eye, then the other. She quickly sat up.

"I look like a _what?_!" she exclaimed.

Hermione's reaction sent Draco into an even greater laughing fit.

"You're horrible, you know that?" Hermione pouted.

She stretched once more, as her sheets fell to her tummy, but she didn't mind. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"That's not what you seemed to think last night…" he winked.

She looked up at him and smiled slyly, placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too," she replied sweetly, "but we should get a move on."

Draco 'tsked' sarcastically at his girlfriend, as she slid to the edge of the bed.

'_Always so practical_.'

"Take a break, love, it's Saturday!" he exclaimed, looking out the window. "A beautiful Saturday, at that!"

"Yes, meaning we're another day closer to our NEWTs," she stated matter of factly, heading for the bathroom. "I don't even want to know how much you've studied!"

'_She can't be serious,'_ he stared in disbelief, as she walked into the bathroom.

"Typical Granger," he chuckled.

"I HEARD THAT," came Hermione's voice from the bathroom.

Draco heard the shower turn on.

"Hmm," he thought aloud with a sly grin, getting out of the bed, "bless the idiot who only built one shower in the bathroom."

-----

He opened the window, allowing a black owl to fly in.

"Give it here," he muttered, taking the letter from the bird.

Quickly opening it, he scanned over its contents.

"Mudblood, eh?" he clenched his fist. With an angry thrust, he tossed the crumpled letter into the glowing fire.

"The Dark Lord will not be very pleased."

Lucius Malfoy briskly exited his room. A bit of reprimanding was in order.

----

A/N: I needed to get this out, so it's the shortest chapter I've ever written. However, expect something within the next two days!


End file.
